Kurenai - part 3
by Sakura Seizon
Summary: The sequel to Unfinished: It's been three years since Makoto lost everything in the past. She's alive though, at least physically. As Makoto deals with life without both Hideo and Soyokaze a dark force is is closer to her than ever and in her weakened state may prove more powerful than she and all the senshi can handle. The conclusion to Makoto's story begins
1. Prologue

Authors Note: So it's been almost 10 years since I wrote the first two stories in this trilogy. This is the sequel to Unfinished and the final story in this trilogy. I have always wanted to finish it, desperately, but never finalized a couple of the chapters. So here is the beginning. I'm determined to finish telling Makoto's story. On that note, let's see where we left our heroine.

**Kurenai**

**Prologue: Deep Red**

He watched her silently, his mind in a constant state of mourning for his closest friend. She had lost more in her lifetime than he could ever imagine and yet she survived to go on, though if she was exactly still alive inside was questionable.

Henge sighed and sat down on the floor next to the bed and regarded his sleeping charge with compassionate gentle eyes. She cringed in her sleep from dreams of the battles that had left her scarred mentally and physically. No doubt they spawned from the brutal memories of the beloved ones she had lost. Henge touched Makoto's forehead softly easing the creased brow and deepening her short breaths. How he wished he could be inside her mind and see what caused her such violent nightmares and pull her away, give her reprieve from the pain. It had been nearly a year since Makoto had returned from the past, standing on death's door. It had been uncertain at first, but she had recovered. Makoto would not tell him what happened while she was in the past, but he knew by the injuries she had received and the absence of her daughter that things had gone horribly wrong. He had barely left her side when she first returned and had been in a coma none of them had thought she'd pull out of. Then one day her eyes did open and Henge saw that everything had changed. After that it had taken almost a month for her body to heal even with her supernatural physiology.

Once well enough Makoto continued on with life, much to her friends' surprise and worry. All of them watched her go through the motions of each day as if unaffected by what had happened. Retaking up her responsibilities as International Security Adviser as soon as Ami would let her, she excelled more than ever. She conversed, and joined in gatherings never giving any indication of what she felt behind the steely green eyes. Henge knew though, she was suffering, and she wanted it that way. She didn't want their looks of sympathy, or their comfort. She never wanted to heal. She made certain that not one of the Senshi or her friends could help her; not even the Queen, who Makoto still dedicated her life and love to, could replenish her soul. She had redefined her life and this time no one was allowed in.

Henge held a secret though, sometimes, usually at night, Makoto couldn't stand it anymore. Living her life without letting anyone help her would finally bring her cascading down into a sorrow that couldn't be hidden and it was then she'd turn to him and only him. His door was always open to her, more than that it had become his purpose in life to be there for her. After days of insomnia and over working, she would show up at his door just needing to sleep and some how his presence allowed her that. Henge would dutifully watch her all night and be there for her if ever she needed anything. Still he felt he needed to do more. Henge needed to help her, to save her.

He had lost family and it had nearly destroyed him, but that had been a tragic accident, not the brutal, evil twist of fate that had taken everything from Makoto. He could barely understand how she dealt with that. He admired her greatly for the strength she maintained as her husband and daughter had been painfully ripped away. He didn't think he would have had the courage to return afterwards, to survive. Makoto wasn't the same anymore and it seemed she never would be. Oh how he wished she were the same as when he'd first met her. Then she had been the one to help him, her love and strength had radiated to all of them when Hideo had been alive. Now he was determined to take care of her, helping her see that she wasn't completely alone that she didn't have to keep everyone out. For Henge it still wasn't enough and he hated his weak human inability to change anything for her. He was never good at taking care of others; in fact it had always been Makoto and Hideo that had kept him sane when his world had crumbled. He felt inadequate, but for her he swore to God he would do anything.

Tears ran down Makoto's cheeks and she mouthed inaudible words in her sleep as she struggled with the monsters in her head. It drew Henge from his thoughts. Another sight no one but him ever saw, tears, and with the back of his hand, Henge gently brushed them away.

"I would give my life and more to make everything right for you, Mako-chan." Henge whispered his own eyes welling with tears. Slowly he lowered his head and kissed her ever so gently on the forehead.

Elsewhere...

All was silent deep in the Time Stream and Pluto sat like a queen in an empire outside of the linear passage of life. She contemplated with great care and a hint of worry a dilemma that tore at her heart. "Almost a year since I brought her back." She thought. Again she checked through the information on her screens that monitored the Time Stream. She had already been through them countless time, but she just couldn't understand what she was seeing. Pluto's main screen was fixed on the present and monitored each person pivotal to the stability of Crystal Tokyo. This of course included all the Senshi. The other panels displayed numerous timelines and possible futures. In each one the Senshi above all else were a constant. Their presence was imperative to the world's existence, but that had changed recently and Pluto was deeply disturbed by what she saw. Leaning back she sighed. "Where are you Makoto?".


	2. Chapter 1: The Signs

**Chapter 1: The Signs**

Makoto woke with a start. She had been dreaming of something not entirely unpleasant when she was drawn violently from her subconscious state. She clutched her chest just over her heart as pain seared from that point to through the rest of her body. Her vision blurred and her blood pressure soared to the point she heard it pounding sickeningly in her ears. Squeezing her eyes shut she focused on taking deep breaths to calm her body. With a physique she had fine-tuned for over a thousand years and was nearly impervious to injury and illness, such sudden crippling pain was startling. Never had she without knowledgeable reason experienced the pain she felt. Despite its initial intensity though, it subsided just as quickly but left behind a sense of chaos echoing throughout Makoto's body. For those few seconds she did not feel like anything was within her control.

Once it finally settled and she'd calmed her breathing, Makoto rose from her bed and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet so the water ran cold, she was desperately thirsty and her skin still felt burning hot. With cupped hands she splashed the cool water on her face, and was grounded as the contrasting stimulation of hot and cold cleared her head. She repeated the action a few more times and was careful not to look in the mirror. She didn't know why, but she was afraid of what she would see. It was an irrational fear; it had just been a dream. Still, Makoto did not feel like herself.

Eventually she felt calm enough and did look up into the glassy surface. It was deathly quiet as her reflection stared back at her. Makoto recognized her features, still proud and strong, though apparent signs of stress and sorrow had creased her eternally youthful face. It had been three years since her daughter's death, seven since she had lost her husband, yet here she was. That first year it had seemed impossible she could ever return to a normal life, to deal with such excruciating pain the loss caused her every moment of everyday. Slowly it had gotten easier though. Despite the sorrow, she was still faithful to her duties, could wake up each morning, continued living her life. Makoto knew she owed much of it to her friends and her beautiful queen, the everlasting light that out shines the dark. Even still she wasn't happy, and they all knew it, but then again she wasn't miserable, she was different. Forever changed and there was no fixing that. She had come to realize she didn't want the pain to go away. It made life bearable. It was all she had left of her family.

Makoto sighed and closed her eyes a moment, wondering if she would ever get a decent night's sleep. There was so much work to be done and she needed to be up in a couple hours. When she shifted her eyes back to the mirror she noticed that a light ring of redness circled her corneas, faint, but a bit unsettling. She was often tired, her eyes strained after long hours at work, but this looked more like blood had somehow seeped to just the edges of her eyes. Illness had not affected her in centuries. The only afflictions she'd encountered had been physical injury sustained in battle, but even that was uncommon now.

She shook her head, pushing a few hairs from her face. Stress. That was all it was, she thought and forced her concerns aside. She gave on more look though and was still nagged by the redness, so she resolved to visit Ami in the morning just in case. That was enough to put her mind at rest for time being.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Ami Mizuno checked her watch. It was already past 4:00pm and she sighed. She had forgotten…again, Ami knew it.

"What's that look for, Ami-chan?" An ever smiling, gorgeously blonde, Minako Aino sauntered into the infirmary.

"Mako-chan." Ami said with an exasperated sigh. At the name, Minako already knew the story. "She was supposed to meet with me at 3:30. Well technically she was supposed to meet me at 9:30 and then pushed it to 3:30 and now its 4:00." Ami took a seat at her desk and shuffled through some charts obviously frustrated.

"You know she's probably in her office and hasn't looked at her watch since she got there at 6 this morning." Minako grinned. She knew Ami's irritation wasn't because of Makoto being late, but out of concern for her friend.

"Exactly, that's the problem. I mean you know how she is! It doesn't matter how many times I tell her to cut back on work she gets sucked right back into it. She's not doing it on purpose to aggravate me, she probably doesn't even realize she does it." She set the charts down a little harder than she intended. "Sorry," she apologized.

"No apologies, I agree with you." Minako said seriously. All of them knew Makoto worked too hard. On second thought though, they all worked too hard, but Makoto _really_ worked too hard. To the point of damaging her health; at least in Ami's medical opinion, which Minako trusted implicitly. "You should call her, she's going to feel bad as soon as she realizes she missed her appointment."

"I was just about too when you came in." Ami replied and finally smiled at her dear friend. "Is there something you need, Minako-chan?"

"Nope, just wanted to see how you're doing. We've gotten a lot of refugees lately from the outer provinces. I know you've been working pretty crazy hours as well." Minako took a seat next to her and stretched her legs.

"I'm holding up. Thanks for checking in on me."

"That's what we Commanders do." Again the infectious smile gleamed.

"In 3 centuries you still think being the Commander is the coolest thing in the world." Ami couldn't help but smile wider. Minako always shined, could always lift spirits, but that was no reason to think she wasn't excellent at her job. No matter how goofy she was as Minako Aino, when it came to Sailor Venus she was a force not be challenged.

"Of course"

They both turned when the infirmary door opened.

"Ami-chan, gomen." A very apologetic looking Makoto walked through. She looked tired; both her friends could see it.

"I was afraid I was going to have to send Haruka to hunt you down and drag you in here." Ami admonished her with an amused sigh. She didn't have the heart to be angry with her always well-meaning friend.

"Oh and wouldn't she have loved to." Minako laughed. She saw the smile appear on Makoto's face ever so lightly and was glad for it. She assessed her friend, while Makoto made more apologies to the doctor. Taller than her by a few inches, Makoto had always been statuesque, but now she rarely made time for meals so all the Senshi had noticed she was underweight for her tall frame. But it had been like that for almost two years and it appeared there would be no changing it, no matter what any of them said. Despite it, Minako made it her personal mission to drag Makoto out for lunch or dinner as often as she could. Sadly it wasn't as often as it once was. Her focus on getting the outer provinces under control took a lot of her time and energy. Makoto also worked towards cleaning up that particular part of the kingdom, but where as Minako dealt with the secret missions that required enforcement and sometimes combat Makoto had to deal with the political. Minako did not envy her for it. The soldier would gladly suppress gang activity and rescue refugees over diplomatic negotiations between arrogant nations any day.

"How are you Minako-chan?" Makoto asked kindly. She didn't get to see the blonde as much since the tension in the outer provinces had reached the level of requiring Minako and on occasion the Outer Core to keep peace. As of yet, it was only human unrest, but it took a toll on all the Senshi.

"Hanging in there." Minako smiled and walked up to her ancient friend. Ami watched as the two women embraced. It was a shame all the Senshi didn't have the time to just be normal friends lately. Eventually though the peace would return, she thought.

"Well, I don't want to keep Ami waiting for you any longer so what time are you going to be done with work today?" Minako asked.

"I was going to actually get a few things…" Makoto began.

"She's already done, Minako-chan. After our appointment she's free. Right Mako-chan?" Ami interjected before Makoto could say how she was going to run herself ragged all night long. Makoto looked over and opened her mouth.

"Great, then we can have supper together. This will probably be the only day I can get off for sometime." Minako chimed in without missing a beat. Makoto was caught in the verbal ambush her friends had set. "What about you Ami-chan?"

"I should be free once my rounds are compete." Ami replied.

"Awesome! It'll be a girls' night out." Minako was obviously very pleased with herself and had no problem expressing it.

"I guess I can't argue with both of you." Makoto conceded.

"Good answer. It's not like the entire political infrastructure is going to crumble because Makoto Kino leaves work early one day." Minako said.

"You'd be surprised…" Makoto grumbled good-naturedly.

"Oh and you're cooking!" Minako called as she exited the door with a final wave.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"You're blood pressure is elevated and you're underweight." Ami gave her a stern look. "You need to…"

"Eat more, I know I know. At least you managed to shanghai me into dinner tonight." Makoto gave an apologetic smile. She had heard the same statement from Ami more times that she could count.

"An arduous task I wish I had more time to pursue, especially with Minako gone so much." Ami moved her scanner to Makoto's left eye. She studied the constriction of the woman's iris as it came in contact with the light. As the pupil was illuminated, Ami saw the redness that Makoto had first come to see her about. It was more than eyestrain, but Ami's scans were not interpreting the data conclusively at the moment. She'd have to study it in greater detail later. The fact that her vast knowledge of medicine gave her no inklings as to the strange symptom, frustrated the doctor. Senshi did not get sick easily. But as far as she could tell it wasn't affecting Makoto's vision or causing her pain. "I'll have to study my readings closer before I draw any conclusions. You sure it's not bothering you in any way? Any other symptoms I should know about?"

"No."

"Let me know immediately if it continues to spread." Ami instructed.

"Of course." As always Makoto was cooperative, but whether she actually remembered to keep Ami apprised of her condition was yet to be seen. Although unable to offer anything more on the symptom; Ami wanted to ask a few more questions of her friend. She'd have to tread a little carefully though or risk Makoto shutting her out. A trait Makoto had mastered in the last few years.

"How's work going?" She began. Makoto blinked as Ami shifted her light to her other eye. She wanted to smile. She knew where this line of questioning was headed. Ever concerned, Ami was pretty poor at hiding when she was trying to analyze Makoto's mental state.

"Frustrating, as usual." Makoto began. "I wonder if humankind will ever learn to solve differences without violence."

"As much as I pray for that day, I think we've all lived long enough to know it's going to take a lot more than us to make that happen." Ami replied with a sigh.

"No rest for the Senshi, I guess." Makoto mused.

"Hmm that's a noble reason for burning the candle at both ends, Makoto, but as your physician I'd have to disagree. In addition to eating you need to sleep more." Ami felt like she'd repeated the lecture a hundred times.

"I mean to, but..." Makoto hesitated which surprised them both. Always a master of her emotions, Makoto realized her broken sleep and rough awakening the previous night had caused more concern than she thought. They locked gazes and for an instant and Ami was unexpectedly more worried about the redness in Makoto's eyes than she had been. "I've been dreaming." Makoto finished the sentence, but no more.

"Bad?" Ami casually put down her scanner and took a seat across from her friend. She didn't want to pry that was the quickest way to make Makoto to recede.

"No." Makoto almost laughed. "Which is a change." There was nothing humorous about the nightmares that often plagued her sleep. It was just strange that a contented dream might upset her more than one of violent memories.

"Can I ask?" Ami knew she was pushing it.

"I just felt content. It was more one of those dreams you feel than see events or people. But it woke me up pretty roughly, not sure why. That's when I started to notice the redness in my eyes. I felt it was best you take a look." Makoto explained. She left a few details out, but those details threatened to crack her armor and Makoto would be damned if she shed another tear in front of her friends. They had suffered enough worrying about her.

"Well I'm glad you did. I'll figure it out, I promise." Ami reassured her.

"I know you will, Ami-chan."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Rei Hino leaned against the balcony railing that over looked the inner provinces of Crystal Tokyo including the Shinto Temple where she spent much of her time. The sun was descending to the horizon and Rei was glad to be back home.

"Welcome home, Rei-chan." At the sound of the calm sweet voice Rei turned around and greeted her queen with a broad smile.

"Usagi-chan." She couldn't help but call her queen by the familial name. In private it was an important connection, since both spent so much time in their official capacity. She was the head priestess that oversaw all matters of spirituality and religion for Crystal Tokyo and Usagi, well; she was the Queen: pristine, immaculate, and loved by all. As her personal guards her friends often had to keep an emotional distance for her own safety.

"It's so good to see you." Usagi gave her close friend a hug. It seemed like her family was spread so thin lately all out managing her kingdom and she yearned for her friends to be close. They and her husband and daughter were truly the most important things in her life.

"And you."

"I didn't expect you. How ever did you manage to get away?" She and Rei walked side-by-side back into the palace.

"I made time, I felt I needed to be here for a while." Rei smiled. A couple days ago she had suddenly realized how homesick she was for her friends. That and something told her she was needed here as well.

"I almost can't believe it, but I am very grateful to see you. Minako-chan is also home at least for a bit."

"You probably had to order her away from the outer provinces to manage that." Rei said with a sigh. "I wish I could be out there to help her."

"The Outer Core supports her as she needs it. Minako is adamant about keeping Senshi presence to a minimum. She feels things are tumultuous enough without introducing such a formidable show of force." The queen explained.

"I think she's overly-optimistic about that region." Rei scowled.

"Hence why she's handling it and not you." The laugh that came from Usagi forced a smile from Rei. It was true, Rei was still a bit overbearing. "I am thankful you are not needed. Though Minako worries that supernatural forces may be behind the unrest. It may be only a matter of time before Youma start making their presence known, but I pray that won't ever be the case." Rei hated to see the worry in Usagi's face. She knew her queen wanted nothing more than ultimate peace so her friends could one day lay down their mantels of protection. Rei knew better though, she would always be a Senshi. As long as Usagi was the brightest shining light she would be threatened and Rei would always be ready to defend her from anything.

"Oh Rei-chan!" The pair looked up as an ever-exuberant Minako greeted them. "What a surprise." She hugged the priestess gleefully.

"It's good to see you Minako. It feels like so long." Rei replied with a laugh.

"I know I know. This is wonderful. You can join us tonight." Minako informed them both. "I can't believe we all made it back at once."

"What is tonight?" Rei asked.

"Ami and I coerced Makoto into cooking dinner." Minako grinned devilishly.

"Coerced? Oh Minako-chan." Usagi sighed shaking her head.

"Ah don't look at me like that. There was a day when you'd have beaten me to it, your Majesty." Minako beamed.

"Very true." Usagi probably saw Makoto more than any of them because other than on business trips, the Security Advisor worked out of the palace. That didn't mean Usagi saw her much though and was happy to see Minako wasn't going to let the rare arrival of everyone go uncelebrated.

"How is Mako-chan?" Rei asked. She tried not to let the undercurrent of worry that all felt show.

"She's seeing Ami right now." It was Minako's turn to look a bit worried.

"Do you know why?" Usagi asked and unconsciously clasped her hands together feeling anxious at the news.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing though. You know how Ami is always checking in on her since she works too much. She's probably giving Mako-chan the same lecture she's given her a dozen times before." The worry was erased from her face. Minako wasn't letting anything get in the way of her friends getting together and enjoying a peaceful night in each other's company.

...

* * *

><p>..<p>

"Minako, Mako-chan could probably do without you standing over her shoulder." Ami said not bothering to look up from her last few medical reports. It was always the same story with Minako.

"I just to want to help." Minako replied almost in a whine. She was dogging Makoto's every step as she prepared dinner for all of them.

"After all these years, I figure you'd realize as long as I'm in the kitchen, that's never going to happen." Makoto replied casually. She was in a good mood and cooking eased some of her stress. She rarely took time for it anymore.

"I could've improved over the years." Minako scoffed, pretending to be hurt.

They both heard a half suppressed laugh from Ami at the statement.

"Ami-chan, when did you get so mean?" Minako bolted into the main room and snatched the reports from her friend.

"Hey!" She grabbed for them back but Minako kept them out of reach. "It's not mean it's a fact." Finally reacquiring the papers and returned to her seat. Minako slumped down next to her.

"No more work, Ami-chan." She admonished.

"Alright, alright." The short hair woman nodded and dropped the folders on the table. "When will Rei and Usagi-chan be here?"

"They're both getting changed. Should be here in a few minutes." Minako replied.

"It'll be good to see Rei-chan." Makoto called from the kitchen. "I haven't seen her in months I think."

"I agree. And you know how moody she can be by the time she finally gets back here." Minako mused playing with a lock of her hair.

Ami leaned over and poked Minako in the side. "Be sure to tell her that, Minako-chan. She'll definitely appreciate it." It was said will playful sarcasm.

"Hey! Jeez, there you go again." Minako grinned jabbing back at her friend but narrowly missing as Ami dodged.

"And how are the grandkids taking their grandmother being in the warzone?" Makoto continued, smiling to herself as she listened to the familiar teasing from the main room.

"It's hardly a warzone." Minako replied with an exasperated sigh. She'd given up try to return Ami's assault "But they're doing alright. You should take time off and go visit them. They would love to see you."

"I know, I'm sorry. Time is something I manage very poorly or so I am told" Makoto smiled at Ami as she brought an appetizer out to the coffee table. After setting it down she headed back to the kitchen.

"I'd like to plan a trip there soon. I'm sure Seika and Misurah would like to see their cousins." Ami said reaching for the plate.

"It would probably be easier getting everyone to just come to the palace." Minako laughed. "But to see the mountains would be awesome."

"Let Haruka take care of the outer provinces for a while then." Makoto said. Again calling from the kitchen.

"Where are they by the way?" Ami asked chiming in.

"Haruka and Michiru are on standby in case I need them for support. Tonight they're covering any disturbances for me, but I really want to deal with this myself for as long as possible. As for Hotaru, she's guarding Mamoru and Chibi-Usa while they are away in Africa." Minako explained.

"At least those three are getting a vacation visiting Seia." Makoto joined the two women around the coffee table. "Everything is almost ready, just a few more minutes. Hopefully Rei and Usagi will be here soon."

"Don't worry, knowing that you're cooking and not me. They'll be here." Minako flashed a grin.

As if on queue the door chimed and Makoto got up to go answer it. A moment later Rei and Usagi joined them, dressed in comfortable clothes.

"It's about time." Minako whined good-naturedly.

"Did you save us any?" Rei eyed the appetizer plate that Minako was hording to herself. She then turned to Makoto and smiled.

"It's been too long, Mako-chan." Pulling the taller woman into a hug she closed her eyes absorbing the steady energy from her friend. There seemed to be a tremor in it though that she did not expect and as they separated she studied the green gaze. Something was perhaps a bit off.

"Definitely." Makoto replied warmly. Rei pushed the strange sensation aside. Makoto was a bit of an enigma spiritually. Reading her was always a challenge and often fruitless. "I was just about to serve everyone."

Rei moved past her and Usagi took her place. Makoto could never fail to smile when looking at her queen.

Mako-chan, how are you?" Usagi asked and laid her hand affectionately on Makoto's forearm. Makoto was about to respond when she felt the pain in her chest suddenly flare at the touch. The mild ache had been constant since she'd woken up, but now it stabbed through her so intensely that she clutched her chest involuntarily.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi's face filled with concern. All the women had seen her recoil, obviously in pain. Makoto cursed mentally, the last thing she wanted was to worry her friends tonight.

"Gomen, It's nothing Usagi-chan. I just need a moment." Makoto said even more frustrated when her discomfort was clearly expressed in her voice as well. She quickly headed to the bathroom, desperately needing to escape all the concerned looks.

The four women watched her retreat, all of them uncertain what to make of the sudden affliction. Ami however was quick to follow Makoto down the hall.

She didn't hesitate to open the door despite Makoto had made a half attempt to close it behind her. Upon entry she watched Makoto running the water and slowly splashing it across her face. Ami could see the woman's shoulders rise and fall as she fought to control her breathing. Makoto did not look up.

"Mako-chan, tell me what is wrong." Ami said firmly. She had a no doubt now that Makoto had kept things from her during their earlier appointment.

"It's nothing, Ami-chan," was the monotone reply. Makoto wouldn't look up as she leaned on the sink. Ami knew she would have to be more direct.

"I take it this isn't new? Why didn't you tell me you were experiencing pain?" Ami was frustrated, concerned, she hadn't expected this from Makoto. She was stubborn about sleeping and eating, but pain that crippled her, even if just for a moment; Ami couldn't believe Makoto would keep that from her.

"I didn't want you to worry." Makoto finally stood and turned to look at the doctor. Ami reached out and took Makoto's wrist to check her pulse. She didn't like what she found. The woman's blood pressure had jumped dramatically.

"I know you don't, but this could be serious. It's my job to make sure you are well. I can't do that if you won't talk to me. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." The distress was so clear in Ami's voice it made Makoto want to run.

"It won't, I promise." She replied. Ami wanted to tell her she couldn't know that. She couldn't promise to be okay, not this time. Makoto looked up and smiled though and Ami couldn't say anything that is until she saw her eyes.

"Mako your eyes." At Ami's statement, the taller woman looked in the mirror.

"Damn it." She shook her head frustrated. It hadn't increased drastically, but both Ami and Makoto could see the light tinge of red around her eyes had grown more saturated. "I want you to come to the infirmary." Ami said adamantly.

"No, not tonight. We're finally all home together. I won't ruin that." Her voice almost sounded angry. Makoto was angry though. She didn't want her friend's focused on her. She just wanted to feel even for a moment like she had when they were young, innocent, and happy…normal. Ami finally nodded, not liking that she was relenting.

"But tomorrow you are."

Makoto smiled again for the doctor and agreed. "Let's have dinner."

.


	3. Chapter 2: Seeing Red

Chapter 2: Seeing Red

It was late in the palace, but Usagi walked slowly through the halls absorbing the moonlight that came through the ceiling high windows. She let her mind wander through the events of the last few days. Her friends had returned home and although most would leave within the next day or two it had done much for her spirits. They couldn't catch up on everything but the short time together made it clear their bond was strong as ever. She didn't relish the thought of Minako returning to the outer province and the violence there. Or Rei taking up her role at the temple just knowing she wouldn't be back for weeks or longer. Then Makoto and Ami, they were close by but also busy to the point she often didn't see them for days at a time. It was a disappointing fact of all their lives, but Usagi wasn't one to dwell on the inevitable separation. She'd take advantage of the time she had.

While juggling two cups of coffee she pressed the door button for the infirmary. She heard the chime and waited. A moment later the doors slid open and a voice from within called her to enter.

"Ami-chan you should be sleeping." Usagi saw the doctor with her feet propped up on the desk and intently studying her handheld computer.

"Funny statement coming from someone carrying two cups of coffee." Ami didn't look up, but took off her classes and rubbed her eyes.

"Just an observation. Doesn't mean I actually thought you would be." Usagi smiled and set the second cup of coffee down next to the doctor. "I figured you would need some." She leaned against the counter and sipped her own beverage. She watched as her dear friend finally put down her computer and replaced it with the steaming cup.

"Hmm…you are life saver." Ami hummed while taking a swallow of the liquid. Usagi still was a terrible cook, but she knew just how Ami liked her coffee. After a few more sips she looked up at Usagi and took a deep breathe.

"So what's got you up so late? Though I think I know the answer." Usagi asked and eased herself into a chair.

"Makoto must've told you I took her off duty for a week." The doctor stretched cramped muscles.

"She did and she wasn't too happy about it, but I suggested it would give her time to visit Isamu-kun in the city." Usagi laughed a bit, but it was slightly hollow. She was silent for a moment. "You wouldn't require this of her unless you were worried about a little more than her bad sleeping habits."

"It's just…" Ami paused her brow furrowing. "I ran every test, every analysis and panel I can think of. I've been pouring over all the data from them over and over for the last 5 hours and still can't discern anything to explain the symptoms she's experiencing. And now that I know she's in pain, I need to figure it out so I can make her well. None of painkillers have any effect... Damn it, Usagi-chan I can't stand knowing she's hurting and nothing I do helps." The curse was very unexpected from the soft-spoken doctor.

"How worried should I be?" Usagi asked solemnly. She too felt as Ami did. Not being able to comfort her friend troubled her deeply.

"As of right now beyond those symptoms there's nothing concrete that I can detect. But they have to be a sign of something more. You know how our physiology is, Usagi, we don't get sick so something like this, to cause her pain, it's got to be serious." Ami dropped her feet to the ground and put her hands to her face. She appeared to be on the verge of tears "I can't fail at this. I can't fail her." Usagi absorbed the woman's words. There was more to Ami's anxiety than the problem at hand.

"Ami-chan, you've always done your best." Usagi began.

"No, I've allowed her to ignore her health for too long. I've known it would eventually lead to something, but I still I let it slide." She stood up and tightened her fists. Usagi followed her up and took her wrists.

"Ami-chan, Makoto will always be stubborn about working too hard. You can only do so much to try and change that, but ultimately it Makoto's choice." Usagi said with earnest and smiled sympathetically at her friend. "We'll be there for Makoto no matter what happens. We'll help her through it."

. . .

The house was just as Makoto remembered it, oppressively empty. After Soyokaze had been killed, she'd sold their previous place and bought something new, something without the sights and smells of family. It was no better though; it only accentuated her feeling of how empty life now felt even without constant reminders. She visited very rarely, preferring to stay at her quarters in the palace so she was always close to work. Work was her distraction. Now with Ami's orders withstanding, Makoto would have to face five days without such a distraction. Somehow she didn't think the relaxation Ami expected of her would be so simple.

Pain suddenly struck her again. It was becoming more frequent and more intense. It irritated Makoto more than worried her. She wanted to know what the hell it meant and when whatever it was would manifest so she could deal with it outright. The stabbing in her chest increased, causing her to groan and put both hands to her chest. Nausea rose, but she refused to be sick. She was so tired of this, the irritation turned anger. It gripped her unexpectedly and she dropped her hands, curling her finger into fist. Breathing hard she looked up, teeth clenched tightly.

"Damn it, damn this place." The anger became too much and she snapped. In one violent motion she grabbed the edge of the side by the door and flipped it over into its side. The lamp that had been there hit the floor and shattered, as did the crystal dish that usually held keys and left over change. Makoto collapsed back against the door. After the release of frustration the pain subsided. Looking up at the ceiling breathing slowly calm finally returned. It was so unlike her to act on anger in such a way. Now she was a little more than worried.

Finally feeling that she had regained a measure of control, Makoto become overwhelmed with fatigue. She bypassed the kitchen deciding she wasn't hungry despite failing to eat all day and went to her room in the back of the house. There she collapsed into bed closing her eyes and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

**. . .**

Makoto was content as she walked though the cool evening air holding her young daughter's hand. They were the only two moving shadows in the night as she walked amongst the trees the clear star speckled sky shining through between the breaks in the dark canopy. The mother and daughter were silent both appreciating nature's serenity and the splendor of night. Makoto looked up and the stars reflected in her eyes as she sighed and smiled creating a small puff of breath in the chilly air. Nothing else in the world mattered but the two of them.

"What are you thinking about, mama?" Soyokaze asked looking up at her mother. Makoto thought a moment.

"How the sky can be so bright, yet so dark at the same time." Makoto replied smiling. She kept her eyes on the sky even as Soyokaze let go of her hand to walk a few paces in front of her.

"Don't you think the darkness scary though?"

"I used to think so, but not so much anymore."

"Sometimes in my dreams, I see the sky as all black even when the sun rises. I thought it was scary too, but now I like it and if you do too than I really don't mind." The child's eyes studied her closely. "Do you think papa would've like it as well?"

"Definitely." Makoto whispered.

"If I wasn't here, you would be alone. Would it be scary then, mama?" Soyokaze asked.

Makoto finally looked away from the heavens to meet the stormy grey gaze. She didn't want to think about not having her daughter with her. A simmering anger formed in her chest at the though of something taking Soyokaze from her." I will never let anything happen to you" The few feet between the two of them seemed much to far now.

"Yes, Mama. We will always be together." Soyokaze replied, as the night grew darker. One by one the brilliant stars were extinguished.

"Soyokaze?" Makoto felt the pressure in her chest building. Darkness seemed to seep between them.

"always..." Blackness descended and the small child was swallowed by it.

"Soyokaze!"

"Makoto-san, you must wake up." The voice was soft but urgent. Makoto opened her eyes, her heart beat fast and panic gripped her painfully.

"Where?" She looked around quickly. She was standing by the sandbox and swing set she had often taken Soyokaze to when she had time away from her job. Isamu had taken her on occasion as well. "Your family needs you." At the statement Makoto became well aware of the reality of her life.

"My family is dead." She replied coldly, wondering how she had gotten to the child's playground. She must be dreaming or was she experiencing a new symptom for her strange illness?

"Not here…" was the cryptic reply.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" Makoto demanded.

"I want to show you a truth."

"You know nothing of me." Anger started to rise in her chest unaccompanied by pain for at least the moment.

"I know you suffered great loss. An enemy took so much from you. And that enemy still lives, Makoto-san."

"You're a liar. The evil that took my family is destroyed." She growled back. "Now tell me who you are!"

"Oh no, you do not truly know your enemy. The one that killed all you love is far more powerful than the monster you fought in the past. The one that claimed your daughter was just a messenger."

Makoto froze. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to help you. I want you to see who is responsible. If you don't your enemy will take even more of what you care about. The Senshi, your beloved queen, you will be alone."

"I don' believe you, that evil is dead!" Makoto yelled. Her anger mounted just thinking of the monster that had cost her so much.

"See for yourself."

Makoto turned back to the sandbox and her breath caught in her throat. Playing in the sand was Soyokaze and sitting by her was Hideo. Brilliant and wonderful, Makoto could barely speak.

"Hideo never saw his daughter." She whispered painfully. Tears threatened to fall. Whatever game her host was playing wit her was taking a toll on her emotional resolve.

"No, but he was taken by the same violence she was. Do you see it? Do you see your enemy?"

Makoto focused on the scene and she did see it. A figure shrouded in darkness, oppressive energy emanating in great waves. She recognized the person though and the voice had not lied. This was not the evil she had defeated in the past.

"This isn't real!" She shot back shaking her head and squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Her emotions were starting to spiral out of her control.

"Perhaps, but your enemy is. In this place I can show you what you could never see when they were alive, why you never stood a chance in saving your family."

Makoto had to look. Even it was a deception; her family was there in front of her. Her rational gone, Makoto tried to move toward the sandbox, but it was as if she was in water and ever step barely moved her closer. The figure spoke gently to Hideo and Soyokaze and they both smiled and greeted the person in return.

"See how close your enemy is to you..."

"Hideo, Soyokaze!" She yelled, but the two were oblivious to her desperation. She needed to get to them, but something kept her firmly anchored to the space she was in. She could only observe.

The overbearing energy of the mysterious figure engulfed the playground. Neither Hideo or Soyokaze took notice, focused on the figure speaking to them. The figure reached down and as the father and daughter took the offered hands, the building maelstrom of energy sliced forward disintegrating them.

"No!" Makoto screamed tears streaked down her face. Dream or not, she couldn't stand the sight of seeing them taken away. "Why have you shown me this?" She sobbed teeth clenched. Rage and sorrow tore at her senses.

"They are already gone, Makoto-san. You could not save them as you are." The voice whispered sympathetically. "But now you know the truth and with that, the knowledge of what you must do. You must feel it burning inside you?"

Makoto put her hands to her chest. With anger came pain and her body suddenly hurt so badly she shivered convulsively.

"No...That is not who I am." Makoto bit painfully, her agony clear. "Whatever this is, I will not act on it." Another stabbing jolt of pain crippled her to her knees.

"Is it so wrong to want revenge?"

"It won't bring them back!" Makoto shouted with a momentary breath. Her mind was torn between succumbing to the pain and trying to keep the voice out of her head.

"What if it could? What if it saved your family, your friends and... your Queen.

"Usagi?" Makoto froze. Fear overwhelming the pain she felt like she'd been doused with ice-cold water. Usagi was the light in the world. Nothing would survive without her. Even more than that, Makoto could not survive without her. She and the Senshi were all she had left.

"Your enemy will take everything from you including her. That is the truth, Makoto-san. Is keeping them safe not worth a few ideals?"

"H..How do I know you're not my..real enemy?" Makoto breathed. "As a Senshi there are lines I cannot cross."

"I am the farthest thing from your enemy, Makoto-san." Makoto felt a presence take form in front of her and she looked up. It was as if looking in a mirror as she met green eyes and her own face looking back.

"You can't be…" Makoto sighed painfully. The Sailor Jupiter in front of her showed none of the affliction she felt.

"You must believe me Makoto-san. You're enemy will take everything and the pain that you feel now will be nothing in comparison to the suffering you and your loved ones will face at their hand."

"My enemy…" Sorrow turned to rage, violent uncontrollable rage.

"Yes, Makoto-san that is who you must find."

Makoto jolted awake, sweat running down her face. She quickly went to her bathroom and wretched painfully. The nausea subsided and she struggled to catch her breath. Sitting against the tub the sensations the dream had instigated still circled in her mind. She could not remember everything, but the impression it left was overwhelming. Dropping her head into hands she felt like crying, but tears would not form. Instead her eyes burned and she didn't have to look in the mirror to know what she would see.

**. . .**

"I always love to see you, Setsuna-chan, goodness knows you're gone so much, but must it all be with such grim news?" Neo Queen Serenity walked the halls with her most enigmatic Senshi.

"You know it gives me no pleasure, Majesty." Pluto said quietly.

"I do, Setsuna "Usagi smiled and then took a deep breath in preparation. "Tell me what is happening."

"There is a disturbance in the Time Stream. Not just one but many possible threads are experiencing a ripple effect." Setsuna began. "Senshi are disappearing from certain events and possible timelines. This is not entirely uncommon. There are always alternate paths to our current future that experienced the loss of a Senshi. But the rate is higher than ever before as if events are being rearranged at random. I can't even track them as they have become so rapid, but I there was one commonality that concerns me the most. Sailor Jupiter appears to be fading completely."

"Makoto? Oh Setsuna, please not her." Usagi stopped them both in the hallways and put her hand on Setsuna's arm.

"I apologize to bring you such news, Majesty, but something beyond any of my experience with Time is happening. Makoto will be a key part of it and seemingly the most affected by it." Setsuna answered. She knew her queen would not like to here it.

"And you have no idea yet what is happening to her?" Usagi rubbed her eyes.

"She's just gone from events, Usagi, no cause yet that I can determine not even an event in a alternate thread to give me some sort of idea. Though it appears she remains unaffected in this time." Setsuna explained. "But I fear it may not stay that way." Usagi thought a moment.

"She may already be." Usagi sighed.

" Majesty?"

"It maybe nothing, but she's been experiencing some strange symptoms Ami-chan has been monitoring. Could this have something to do with it?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know, like I said I have very little to go on. Everything is after the fact in the Time Stream although the event has not yet happened here. What is wrong with Makoto-san?"

"Ami hasn't been able to determine anything conclusive." Usagi replied. The two women continued to walk down the hall and Usagi explained the limited information Ami had on Makoto's strange affliction.

"Setsuna-chan, last time the Time Stream events involved Makoto, she lost her daughter." The queen didn't like to say it, but she felt she had to mention it.

"I will not pretend that this isn't serious. Any one of us missing from even lesser timelines could have a devastating impact. This time doesn't seem affected but neither did the others at first. This is our dominant fate, Usagi, if evil is manifesting, it will inevitably come here because you are here. As for Sailor Jupiter, I cannot tell you what role she plays. I, as much as you, do not wish to see anymore harm befall her." Setsuna said quietly.

"What do we do to prepare?" Usagi asked trying to not think of the last time Makoto was subjected to the cruel events of time.

Setsuna gave a sigh. "I believe the trigger is in this timeline and all changes will radiate out from it. I don't know what it will be or when, so as much as I dislike it all we really can do is wait."

"Definitely not my preferred course of action," was Usagi's reply biting her lip as she thought. "We should inform the others… It's just so unfair they're all so overwhelmed as it is right now." She stopped and looked at the floor. "Didn't we fight so hard to bring about this world so that we wouldn't have to once it was here?" When she looked up at her friend she saw the sympathy in her eyes.

"The Senshi will always protect you and the kingdom you've built, Usagi. No matter the risks."

"I know you will, but that is not what I wanted when I created Crystal Tokyo."

**. . .**

Makoto rubbed her chest absently, it was hurting again, but the response had become almost second nature as she sat before her friend. Isamu had returned from a business trip on the last day of Makoto's ordered leave and was more than delighted to visit Makoto for at least that day. So was Makoto, she needed friendship while her life seemed to be careening out of her control. Isamu had arrived and they had begun conversation easily. Then Isamu had shifted to the subject of her health. She usually didn't mind talking about it to him. In fact he was usually the only one she trusted with her thoughts whether positive or negative. Not today though because for some reason his voice did not comfort her. Instead her blood pressure accelerated and she gritted her teeth as her muscles tensed in aggravation. She felt like she was seeing red. Isamu seemed to notice.

"You know, you don't have to…" Isamu began seeing the sudden discomfort on his friends face.

"I'm fine!" Makoto barely raised her voice, but it barreled through the space between them like a physical blow. She shifted her eyes to stare directly at him, and they seemed to burn. Isamu took a breath in sharply and a tingling of fear ran up his spine at the sudden uncharacteristic response from his dear friend. He thought he saw red seeping into Makoto's corneas like they were bleeding from some unknown injury. For a painfully tense moment the room was frozen as that gaze held him. Isamu could barely breath as a heavy darkness fell oppressively in the room. He did not know why Makoto suddenly frightened him; he had never before seen such vehemence in her that looked like she could barely control. He did not recognize his friend. And just as suddenly as it came, the moment was gone and Makoto closed her eyes, apparently in pain.

"I'm sorry, Isamu-kun, forgive me. I have not been feeling well." Makoto said softly, her voice a little strained with discomfort. Henge watched as she clutched her chest. He desperately wanted to ask her if she was all right, if there was anything he could do, but for once he was afraid to speak to his friend. "I just need some time alone," She lied, deep inside Makoto was terrified to be by herself. But she didn't trust having him stay. For an instant she had been seething with hatred for the man across from her, a man who was like a brother. She needed him to go, she did not wish to instigate the feeling again. Getting control was all she could think of.

"Very well, but please take care of yourself, Mako…" Isamu rose, confused and a little hurt, but he had the feeling something very wrong was happening. He knew his friend and what he had just seen was not Makoto. Still he respected her wishes and headed for the door.

The rage reared again for a split second as Isamu spoke. Makoto clamped down against the feeling and the pain in her chest increased. "I will, thank you my friend." She said uncomfortably but would not look up until she was certain he was gone. Once the door had closed, Makoto rose from her sitting position, her face steely and headed for the bathroom. She felt ill, but ignored it; instead she stared in the mirror feeling as if a violent war was taking place in her body. She looked at her reflection focusing on her own eyes looking back at her; the redness was spreading.

**. . .**

Minako strolled casually through the streets of the outer province. Though she appeared to be just another of the many pedestrians walking down the sidewalk she in fact watched closely for signs of negative influence. The outer province wasn't just a bad part of the city like many of other nations saw. It didn't have a poor economy or lack of jobs. Something else plagued this area and that was why Minako dealt with it. She was determined to expose the evil that had marked the land and people here. Once she could finally get it in her sights she would be able to emancipate the city. It was a frustrating battle though. The residents had no idea why their town was so destitute and of course human nature's less commendable side tends to show through taking advantage of the already weakened moral structure. The criminal element was growing and though that was not Minako's jurisdiction it was all related. She had to stop the disease and preferred to do it on her own. If the evil manifested into youma then the chance of humans getting hurt went up and she didn't want that. Even more she didn't want to see the Senshi having to turn to battle. Those days should be over.

The soldier stopped as a strange sensation washed over her. Turning about, she saw all other pedestrians had as well. Something was very wrong. When all the people slowly turned and focused on Minako she knew exactly what was happening. She could see the possession clearly in their eyes. Most humans were easily influenced by youma and other manifestations of evil, but Minako could not fight humans. She needed to find the one pulling the strings. One man closest to her lunged forward, his vacant eyes sending a chill through her. It had been a long time since she had been faced with such a situation. Dodging easily, the Senshi knew it was time to go. She could no longer deal with the outer provinces alone. As much as she hated it, it was time the full team of Senshi fought again.

**. . .**

Makoto sat in the dark looking at the cuts on her hand. The bathroom mirror was shattered, several large pieces in the sink basin and a few still clinging to the frame. Blood coated Makoto's knuckles but she felt no pain at least not in her hand. Her chest on the other hand ached as usual. Still Makoto focused on the image in her mind; another dream of this unknown enemy lingered. It was shredding her nerves; she was afraid and angry at the same time. She refused to sleep unless she had too and the gentle voice that continually warned her of the danger to all she loved was no longer restricted to her dreams. She was certain that it was still whispering to her, if she listened close enough she would hear it. Despite how that worried her, she couldn't deny she wasn't listening. It was making more sense with every word and even if part of it was deception, Makoto's main concern was protecting her friends. If her enemy were real, that she needed to defeat it and the cost no longer seemed to high.

"Makoto-san.."

"Leave me alone…" Makoto growled. Regardless she didn't like the fact a dream was commanding so much power over her.

"Makoto-san, you must prepare."

"Shut up!" Makoto dropped her face to her hands. A voice of reason was screaming at her that all she was experiencing was wrong. She was a Senshi and was losing a mental battle. She needed help from her friends. Makoto couldn't though. Just thinking of their looks of worry and sympathy was frustrating. What happened to her wasn't important, just keeping them safe was and that meant not letting them see the struggle she was facing.

"You're enemy is coming, Makoto-san."

Makoto ground her teeth together and squeezed her eyes shut. If only that voice had form, she could silence it. A beeping snapped her from her vicious thoughts. Slowly getting up, blood dripping from her injured hand, Makoto went to the living room and retrieved her communicator from the counter. Flipping it open, she saw Minako's face.

"Sorry to disturb your leave Mako-chan, but I need everyone right now." The blonde said seriously.

"Youma in the outer province?" Makoto felt her inner tension ease at the realization. She didn't know why but it was as if she was painfully anticipating this for days and now that she knew what needed to be done, she could relax.

"Yes. It's no longer in question. Forgive me, Mako-chan. I did not want to see us fighting again."

"It's who we are, Minako-chan. I'll be back at the palace in two hours." Makoto replied calmly.  
>"Ami and Rei are meeting us there." Minako finished and Makoto nodded. The communicator went silent.<p>

_This is your enemy's doing. _ The soft voice whispered.

"I won't let anything happen to them." Makoto tightened her fists. The ache is her chest became warm and seemed to infuse her body with energy. "Nothing else matters."

_Author's note: So things are about to get really bad ass here. I do recommend that if its been a while since you read the first two installments (Beloved and Unfinished), you may want to recap a bit. A lot of what is to come will reference the first two stories. _

_Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Don't worry all the build up in about to pay off! (at least I think so )_

_Sakura Seizon_

_Illustrated_


	4. Chapter 3: Breaking Point

**Chapter 3: Breaking Point**

The entire Inner Core stood facing the wasteland that bordered the edge of the outer province. They had been dealing with the possessed populace for several weeks and now youma had finally appeared. It was amazing how quickly; evil had stolen the vitality of the land. Despite the rise of Crystal Tokyo, they all knew that peace and serenity only came to those who truly wanted it. Where selfishness and violence thrived so did barren spaces such as this, so did evil eventually find a foothold. It had been quite sometime since they'd encountered such a place, these were the areas that the Senshi responded to kept any significant evil from starting a war like the ones they had battled prior to the rise of the 30th century. It was a small burden to them in comparison to what they had suffered to reach the world they all treasured.

The reports of another strange beast terrorizing a local province already plagued by human violence did not surprise Sailor Venus, Commander of the Senshi. She had eventually expected it despite the months she had worked to keep the province under control. The soldier was disappointed though; there must have been more she could have done. There was no time for the feelings of regret now though; the presence of youma was never taken lightly. Though often minimal in power and threat, Venus had been wrong in the past and swore to never again underestimate their enemies. She had summonsed the entire inner core to help her. Until the threat level was determined she believe in keeping the team whole. As a team they were strongest and despite how she disliked having to call her friends to battle again she knew they all preferred to do this together. Even Usagi would be out there with them if they all hadn't forbidden her to. The thought brought a smile to Minako's face, but she stayed focused.

It wouldn't be long before they would draw the creature out considering she, and her fellow Senshi were all most always prime targets for the monsters. They were protectors of Light; their very existence drew evil to them. Just in case, Venus had the Outer Core dealing with the possessed populace a few blocks away one alert. Should they need Uranus, Neptune, or Saturn, they were close by.

"Alright everyone lets fan out. Keep even spacing and don't get to far. I have no doubt it will find us quick enough." Venus ordered. She and Mars headed in one direction, while Jupiter and Mercury headed in the other.

"Any idea what it looks like?" Mars asked.

"Big and Ugly." Venus replied with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, I hate those ones" Mars replied with dry sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Jupiter laughed to herself as the lighthearted banter coming over the comm. She was feeling okay; something about being in the familiar situation that had forged their friendships for hundreds of years calmed some of her worries. For a brief moment she thought perhaps her fears of what was happening to her body were exaggerated.<p>

"How have you been feeling?" Mercury was just to her left, speaking as if she had been reading Makoto's mind.

"Okay…for the most part." The guilt of what she'd said to Isamu a few days ago hit her hard. Makoto couldn't stand to mention how she had been so enraged with one of her dearest friend for no apparent reason. She didn't know where to begin, to explain the inexcusable behavior.

"And the pain?" Ami asked scrutinizing Makoto's every word and gesture.

"Getting better." This time Makoto was lying. It was getting worse in fact as were her vivid dreams of an merciless enemy, but she hoped Ami would not see this. She no longer trusted her interactions with those she loved most.

"You'll tell me if it isn't, right?" Ami asked. She had known Makoto for so long and she never known her to outright lie. Be evasive, yes, but for this time she wasn't sure. Makoto was suffering from something, she was a doctor and she could tell, but this wasn't anything she had encountered. Makoto had visited her a few more times after taking the required time off, but continued to be vague about if she was improving or not. It was more than her stubbornness though. Makoto was hiding something. Ami still hadn't been able to diagnose the strange redness in her friend's eyes either and they all could tell it was spreading.

"Look out!" Makoto shouted and yanked Ami hard to side just as a wave of invisible energy sliced through the asphalt where she had just been standing. "Okay, you're right, it's not getting better, but for now will you please stop worrying about me, I'll be fine." There was harshness to Makoto's admonishment, but Ami understood it. Makoto would never forgive herself if someone else got hurt because of her situation.

"Sorry," Ami replied, she recovered herself, but the creature that had attacked them was gone once more. Determined not to let the concerns go, Ami finished "But once we're back you're coming to see me again, Mako."

"I promise." Makoto replied her face iron with determination. Deep inside she was grateful Ami had not been intimidated away completely, truthfully her condition was starting to overwhelm her, not just the pain but the rage the seemed to creep ever closer to violence when it took hold. Makoto was worried that she was losing control, losing her sense of self. And the dreams... She pushed the thoughts aside, along with the realization that the pain in her chest had increased considerably when the attack against them had gone by. She radioed Venus and Mars to have them converge on their position, she had no doubt the battle was about to begin.

Venus and Mars heard the attack and backtracked quickly before they even received Jupiter's call.

"You two alright?" Venus asked upon arrival. Mercury and Jupiter nodded without looking away from their perimeter scans, determined they would not be caught unaware again. It didn't matter though, the creature burst from the ground right beneath their feet. Mars turned just in time to see a large misshapen paw swinging at her head. She nimbly moved backwards as it crashed with all its massive power into the ground where she had just been standing. She imagined that it would have hurt had she been any later in her response. Still, Mars found it amusing that the manifestations of evil in the 30th century relied on such brutish physical forms. She and her fellow Senshi were not the average humans they had been centuries ago, when it came down to blow to blow fighting, those enemies purely physical in nature rarely had enough power to cause damage to even one of them. However, Mars counted her blessings that something as powerful as the foes the Senshi had fought in the past had not surfaced for many years. Some of those battles had been costly and at any moment could have changed the very future she and the others now thrived in. Creatures such as this were a small burden in comparison.

"You okay?" Venus asked.

"Of course," Mars replied.

"Thought you might be getting slower in your old age," Venus jabbed good-naturedly.

"Oh please.." Mars scowled. "Save that one for the Outer Core, will you. Now lets see if this thing is fire proof." Her scowl turned to a grin. "Mars flame sniper!"

The youma was a large muscular dog-like creature that stood about seven feet tall. Its head was boxy with small pointy ears poking out from the top. It alternated from four to two legs much like a primate. Thick black fur covered him completely, but receded slightly on his back to reveal long red spines that arched from its shoulders. Its eyes were solid red; its mouth full of an assortment of sharp teeth differing in length. Large paws, lacking any prehensile appendages, but adorned with sharp red talons. Mars' flame arrow struck the creature in the thick curve of its right shoulder. On contact the arrow exploded in a fiery plume, but seemed to have little effect other than igniting the spines on the creature's back. It roared deafeningly loud the fire blazing down the center of its back as if now a part of its heavy coat.

"I'd say it's a little more than fire proof." Venus replied. "Venus love and Beauty Shock!"

"Damn it!" Mars scowled. The light attack had a profoundly different response on the creature. It moved with lighting speed as the first bolt hit its mark tearing a large chunk of fur from the creature. The beast sunk claws into a nearby building and with agility contrary to its massive form, ascended the structure. Mars was irritated by the failure of her attack, but she wasn't writing off her abilities yet. The beast maybe fire proof, but not gravity proof so far as she knew.

"Celestial burning!" A blue circle of flame rocketed just below the creature's position and demolished the footing it had on the building. It scrambled with its massive claws, but lost its hold and plummeted to the ground amidst large boulders.

"Nice one." Jupiter grinned with satisfaction as she joined Mars and Venus. Mercury was busy analyzing as she approached. They all looked at the settling dust of the pile of rumble. None of them believed that was actually the end of it, but it was a nice start.

"So what's the word, Ami?" Venus asked. Ami closed her computer, her analysis complete.

"It's magic appears to manifested only in corporeal form. I don't think it's specifically controlling the populace, but more the possession is a side effect from the amount of negative energy the creature is generating. In short if we destroy the youma, it should release the people affected."

"That still doesn't tell us why it is here." Minako said frustrated. She was tired of fighting minions; she wanted a source so she could defeat it.

"We need to deal with the matter at hand." Makoto cautioned. She was watching the pile of rocks start to shift and move apart. All the Senshi followed her lead and kept eyes on the spot where the beast had disappeared. Everything seemed to hold its breath waiting for what was to come. No matter what though the Senshi were ready, they had to be. This was their purpose in life.

A shock wave slammed into all four of them. The concussive blast deafed and disorientated them all. Venus put her hands to her ears; they hurt so badly she wouldn't have been surprised if they were bleeding.

"What the...hell." She shook her head trying to regain clarity. That had been more than corporeal magic. This youma was more than it seemed or something else had hit them hard.

"Die..." It was said in a calm whisper and when Minako turned the massive beast was already in mid-lunge its vicious claws brandished.

"Supreme Thunder!" The electrical barrage passed so close to Minako that static raised the hairs on her arms. It barreled into the monster and it crashed to the side. Minako didn't take a moment's pause. Pulling the heart-linked belt from her waist, it turned bright gold.

"Excellion Heart!" The links split and send a hundred points of light showering towards the creature. It raised its canine like head with red eyes glinting. The attack struck and the points of light exploded away, deflected by an invisible barrier.

"Everyone!" Mercury scanned again. "It's adapting to our attacks. Something in the environment is feeding its magical evolution. If it can't absorb them like it did with Mars than it's deflecting."

"How's that possible? Is there another youma?" Mars asked. Jupiter passed them and focused on the youma.

"It doesn't matter. It just means we take care of it the less elegant way." Makoto replied her vision narrowing just on the creature. She tightened her fists and dug her toes in.

"Jupiter, don't..." Venus started but Makoto was already charging the waiting creature.

Makoto's first strike was dodging by the massive yet agile beast but her second slammed it hard enough on the side of its head to send it sprawling. It recovered quickly baring teeth and snarling viciously. Makoto was far from impressed and she even allowed herself a small smile. The encounter was exhilarating. It had been quite some time since she had been in combat and she realized that she had been secretly craving it. Being Sailor Jupiter was an important part of her life and fighting was so much simpler than politics.

"Do you feel you can match my strength, Senshi?" the beast asked calmly. Makoto locked gazes. She was vaguely aware the other Senshi were not engaged. She didn't bother wondering why. She was more than happy to beat the monster on her own terms.

"The question you should be asking is can you match mine, beast." Makoto replied amused. She lashed out at the youma again striking it twice with first a kick and then a back fist. It dodged her third advance swung it left arm wide forcing Makoto to duck and roll out of the way. Twisting around to face her opponent, she came face to face with nothing the beast seeming to have vanished.

"Makoto!" Makoto saw her fellow Senshi outside he initial barrier the monster had setup. Without realizing it she had been cut off from her teammates. She turned again quickly; the youma was still close she could feel it.

"Quit playing games." she growled getting frustrated although rational told her to be calm and find an escape not reengage the youma.

"As you wish." was the even reply and the next time Makoto turned she was faced with a mouth full of teeth opened wide. She registered the glow of energy deep within the monster before the kinetic blast hit her square in the chest and she became weightless. Her consciousness flickered in and out as the blast took her breath from her lungs.

* * *

><p>Minako needed to get though the barrier. It only took her an instant to summon the Outer Core. The battle had escalated to the point where she no longer felt in control and that was cause for serious concern. Makoto was beyond their help and combating an opponent that had already shown higher power levels than they initially thought. Venus was distressed, she had spent centuries fine tuning battale tactics and all of their skills. All that seemed to have fallen apart in the last few minutes. The Commander would never forgive herself if she had allowed her Senshi to be drawn into a trap.<p>

* * *

><p>Makoto hit the wall with an amazing amount of force. It shocked her not only physically, but also mentally. She had not expected a beast like this could deal her any real damage. She was dazed and her head hurt, something ran down her neck. Blood? Impossible. Just as she opened her eyes ready to shake off being stunned, she saw the massive paw rushing forward, red talons ready to rip into her. It took both hands to catch it mid-swing just inches from striking her in the chest. The wall behind her cracked under the exchange of force and Makoto was far to close to this beast for her own comfort. In fact the now familiar pain in her chest was becoming unbearable, as if just being in close proximity to the creature was causing her harm. Makoto was overwhelmed; it was taking all her strength to keep those savage red claws from closing the last few centimeters distance and stabbing through her chest. The beast was well aware of this fact and let up for only a split second to swing his other deadly set of talons directly at her. Makoto shifted her weight and intercepted the other blow, now only having one hand to hold each monstrous set of claws back. It was down to brute strength, and Makoto for the first time in a long time knew she wouldn't win.<p>

The beast never relented pushing hard towards her, determined to sink his claws into her. The wall behind them was splintering under the force and even with the attacks of the other Senshi resounding against the force field in the background; the world was isolated to these two gladiators.

"You have something inside you, Senshi. Something dark. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was calling to me." The beast spoke. His toothy mouth seemed incapable of forming words, yet his voice was calm and intelligent

"Shut up." Jupiter growled back, the moment he spoke the feelings of rage she had fought with for weeks surfaced once more and the pain in her chest reached excruciating levels. Her whole body ran hot and her vision burned. She could not fight two battles at once.

"I see it in your eyes, something that doesn't belong." His large mouth grinned cruelly. "You must feel it, the hatred the rage. I do. It echoes inside me so strongly" Makoto felt her arms begin to tremble as she was overloaded with internal sensations beyond her control. Every time the creature spoke it was like he reached inside her very soul and tainted it black.

"I am not like you!" She seethed. The red eyes scrutinized her closely and a realization seemed to dawn on the beast.

"Now i know why I was brought here…" It grinned and pulled his paws back quickly. Released of her burden Makoto nearly fell forward only to look up and see the creature raised to its full monstrous height. "You called to me..."

The beast brandished both its massive paws, slamming them into the wall on either side of Makoto's head. The shattering cement caused the Senshi to flinch and as she opened her eyes to see teeth closing on her and then agonizing pain. She screamed.

* * *

><p>Sailor Neptune. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Uranus disengaged from the possessed populace as soon as Venus called for their assistance. Uranus had not expected to be needed. The four Inner Core should've been more than enough to defeat one youma. Worry streaked through her and she knew the others felt it as well.<p>

Rounding a corner, Haruka quickly took in the situation. Three of the Senshi were engaged in an all out assault on a transparent barrier. Looking past them, she knew what had gone terribly wrong. Sailor Jupiter was in trouble. Not even bothering to be briefed she poised in front of the barrier she raised one hand. A sphere of light formed. She would break through it. She had to. Just as she was about to release the attack, Haruka lost focus for a moment. Her blood turned cold when she heard her teammate scream.

Makoto felt consumed, he entire body was raging on the inside. The tangible world didn't even exist. She had no idea past anything but the incredible negative forces that were coursing through her blood.

"World Shaking!" The barrier shattered.

Makoto doubled over gagging. The long teeth had been roughly dislodged from her shoulder and once released she heaved painfully. Something howled in her muted ears, an angry painful cry, but Makoto was focused on the oily black liquid she'd just expelled, it wasn't blood, it wasn't anything that should be in her body. She was suddenly pulled away and the world collapsed around her

"Jupiter! Makoto!" Somewhere in the blackness Makoto heard her name. She vaguely felt someone holding her firmly, but an overwhelming wave of negative energy surged through her body, something so terrifyingly beyond her control. She sensed the one that had hurt her; her enemy and snapped her eyes open as the fire in her veins summoned her consciousness in an instant.

"Get away from me!" She yelled shoving her benefactor hard enough she lost her balance. Jupiter saw nothing, but her desire for revenge. Whoever helped her was non-existent, she recognized no one. All she saw was the beast that had caused her pain and left her she seething with fury. Her enemy. Consumed with rage, the final control had broken and Makoto's well-hidden wrath turned to violence. Her enemy must die.

Uranus was startled by Jupiter's hard shove, even more so by the viciousness in her voice. Her friend was bleeding heavily from a large bite wound on her left shoulder. She seemed oblivious to the Senshi standing beside her and unconcerned with the substantial injury. Jupiter turned away quickly zeroing in on the creature Uranus had just rescued her from. The others were engaged with the creature which was agilely avoiding attacks, it jaws doused in the blood of its former quarry.

"Jupiter?" Uranus ran after her, but Makoto walked directly into the battle focusing only on the beast, despite how her fellow Senshi's attacks exploded dangerously around her.

"Everyone disengage!" Venus shouted when Jupiter was suddenly exposed to their assault.

"Venus, there's something wrong!" Uranus yelled at the commander as she ran past. Haruka had nearly reached Makoto before the green clad soldier turned to a blur and engaged the monster for the second time.

"Jupiter no!" All the Senshi felt fear streak though their chests, Makoto would certainty be killed in her condition. They watched a moment trying to decide what to do next and then it happened, something none of them would ever forget…

The beast reveled at the taste of such powerful blood. It made him oblivious to pain and stronger than he had ever known. If reason existed at one point that he was out numbered, it did not register now. It landed after dodging an attack and turned, but as it did he came face to face with the soldier in green. What should have been the white of her eyes was just as red as his own and saturated with uncontrollable rage. She captured him with an overbearing stare. He snarled lowly, tensing all his muscles, but before he could react a blow he could not even see slammed him in the face. It happened so fast that it took a moment for the pain to even register while blood spewed from his now gapping, fractured lower jaw. A gloved hand appeared in front of his dazed vision.

"Die."

The last thing the beast saw was a bright light and heard a crackling sound before his world turned to agonizing pain and then nothingness.

Every one of the Senshi froze at the gruesome abrupt end to the battle. Jupiter held the creature's lifeless body up for a few silent painfully long moments by the spines on his head, before dropping it in disgust. She had broken his jaw and then electrocuted him until the air smelled of burning flesh and death. Her rage still seethed, her whole body trembling with it.

_It was just a messenger, Makoto-san. _

"Shut up. It deserved to die." Makoto hissed. Her blood boiled and her eyes saw nothing but murderous red. She stood ready to explode without anywhere to channel the overwhelming need for violence. Her enemy was dead, but her hatred toward it was an irrepressible inferno. She looked at the beast and its broken jaw seemed to be relaxed in an awkward grin, even in death is mocked her with its detestable empty eyes and unspoken taunts against her purity. A growl formed in her throat and Makoto curled her fingers into a fists, she raised her arm ready to strike the dead creature.

"Makoto…" A hand touched her uninjured shoulder and the aggression ripped free. Jupiter clamped a hand around the throat of whoever had the audacity to touch her. Immediately the other person collapsed to their knees struggling against her vicious grip. Makoto looked into the gray eyes of her victim, swimming with confusion, even a hint of anger at the situation. Makoto wanted to kill her so badly, a white hot burning in her mind that wanted to inflict violence, suffering… death. She didn't hear the calls of friends; the universe once again consisted only of her and her victim… Her enemy.

"Makoto stop!" The remaining Senshi were shocked by the sudden change in the situation, but as they started to approach electricity rained down effectively keeping them from reaching either of their friends.

She watched as the grey eyes were starting to gloss over and a streak of clarity shocked the soldier's mind for a split second. Makoto grimaced closing her eyes against the rage. No. No. No. This couldn't be her enemy. She knew this woman, loved this woman like a sister. Haruka. She would never hurt Haruka. Then the words of the beast were again gloating in her mind as she fought to retain some of her humanity. The pain in her chest pulsed mercilessly, but she couldn't let go of the Senshi's throat.

"Haruka…" She could barely speak with how badly she shook. "Use your sword…" She seethed through clenched teeth; Makoto used her injured arm to grab the one she held Haruka with. "Please."

Haruka could barely see, the strength of the Senshi she had known so long was now crushing the very life out of her. She watched the unfamiliar eyes filled to every edge with blood, they were frightening. Her instincts were screaming at her to fight, but this couldn't be right, her friend couldn't be trying to kill her. Death however was becoming very real; as Haruka realized there was no way she was going to pry the woman's hand from her neck and her vision was growing darker from lack of oxygen. Then she saw the conflict arise. Makoto fought with herself to release Haruka from her death grip and when Makoto spoke, Haruka realized her time was up. She had to choose. Daring to release one hand from her struggle with the other Senshi, Haruka summoned her sword, a weapon she would never dream of using against her own friend.

"Do it now!" Makoto's eyes opened wide they were glowing, even her pupils were no longer visible. The struggle for control was over. Makoto's other hand clamped around Haruka's neck; it would only take an instant to crush the life from her. In the same instant the Space Sword materialized, Haruka felt the hilt become tangible in her hand. As soon as it did, she struck out with the deadly weapon, and prayed at the same time.

Haruka fell back barely clinging to consciousness while gasping air painfully back into her lungs. Forcing her shocked body to respond, she needed to catch her bearings as quickly as possible, Makoto needed her help. Unfortunately her legs weren't holding her and the world started to fade as black splotches closed in on her vision. Her life long partner was immediately by her side to catch her as she fell.

"Haruka, just breathe slowly." Michiru managed calmly, hiding the panic that was threating to destroy her resolve. It had all happened so quickly, but seeing her soul mate on the verge of a violent death, Michiru had nearly lost her mind. If Haruka hadn't attacked Makoto when she did, Michiru would have.

Haruka tried to slow the rise and fall of her chest as instructed, but there was something she needed to know immediately. Blinking quickly in an attempt to clear her vision she looked for her sword and saw it a few feet away from where she clung to the other Senshi. The transparent blade was streaked with blood; she didn't know where she had hit Makoto. Terror struck her already overwhelmed mind. What had she done?

Makoto had slumped to her knees; her eyes having cleared of the dark red and returned to the green all the Senshi were all so familiar with. Those green eyes were tired though, sad and weak. The blade had caught her on the same shoulder as the bite wound and had accomplished what Makoto had hoped: freed Haruka and quelled the vicious rage. She wouldn't have cared if Haruka had been forced to kill her, so long as the violence stopped, so long as her friends were safe from her. Subdued by the slash from the magical weapon, Makoto's mind was finally quiet and empty. She didn't even feel pain. All she wanted now was to sleep, but instead she looked up and met Haruka's gaze, while smiling faintly. There was the utmost gratitude shimmering in Makoto's eyes.

"Thank you, Haruka…Thank god for you…" Tears ran down her blood-streaked face. "Please...forgive me." And finally Makoto succumbed to her injuries, her eyes closed and she collapsed the rest of the way to the ground. The whole world seemed to have gone silent. It took a moment, but Mercury and Saturn snapped out of their disbelief and quickly responded to where Makoto lay.

"Kami-sama, what just happened?" Rei asked finally, her mouth dry. No one replied.

"Are you okay?" Michiru spoke to Haruka, but Haruka couldn't take her eyes of Makoto. Finally Michiru grasped her lover's face gently and turned her head away from where Ami and Hotaru were caring for Jupiter. "Hun, look at me" finally the grey eyes shifted to meet the concerned woman's gaze.

"Y...yes…" Haruka responded having difficulty forming words, her vocal cords clearly damaged by the assault. "She knew she was going to kill me. I could see it in her eyes, she couldn't stop herself." Haruka never blinked, she was nearly catatonic after all that had happened.

"Why? That doesn't make any sense?" Venus asked as Mars and Neptune helped Uranus to her feet. Already angry bruises were forming across Haruka's neck and she still required the support of her friends. From there they all circled their dear friend, who looked terrible, not since she had returned from the past two years ago did she look so incredibly defeated.

"This is not the place to ask these questions. We must get Makoto-san back to the Palace" Saturn said firmly. "It is not just her body that is in need of help," She finished in a whisper. Saturn was deeply disturbed, for when she reached out to find the pure soul of the injured Senshi to help her heal she was met only with blackness.


	5. Chapter 4: Awaken

_Author's note: Sorry for the long delay on this one readers. I've been off making movies for the last 6 months, but at long last I have gotten this chapter to a point of satisfaction and now am presenting it to you. So as they say on those Bud Light billboards: Here we go…_

**Awaken:**

Ami unconsciously chewed her lip as she reviewed Makoto's vital signs and the data from various scans she had run while the woman was asleep. Anxiety while practicing medicine has never been a problem, it was the most focused part of her life and she could easily remove emotions from the equation. Not in this case though. More than ever she worried her skills wouldn't be enough to heal Makoto of whatever affliction was devastating both her body and mind. Two weeks ago she'd been anxious to figure out what was wrong with Makoto, but now that anxiety had turned to desperation. It was worse than any nightmare Ami could've fathomed.

Finally she sat down, slowly placing each scan result in front of her. She took a deep breath willing herself to be calm and looked for something that might shed some light on her friend's condition. Makoto's unexplainable behavior in the outer province had been followed by rapid deterioration of her internal organs, erratic neural activity, dangerously high blood pressure and heart rate, and impaired respiration. All these symptoms contended with Makoto's supernatural ability to heal. Being a Senshi she was impervious to most illnesses, even serious injury would heal in a fraction of the time it would take a mortal human, but the shoulder wound inflicted by first the youma's bite and then Haruka's sword was showing no signs of improvement. Her friend's body was a war ground, her illness viciously tearing her systems down while her own energy desperately tried to match pace to repair the damage.

Ami's mind settled on the possibilities that couldn't be explained medically, but was more specific to their existence as eternal beings and protectors of light. Senshi were still susceptible to dark influences, Sailor Saturn's beginnings were overwhelmed by it and even Small Lady had been swayed for a time by evil. It would be foolish to rule out such a possibility, but there had been almost no negative influences in their lives with that type of power in years and never anything that manifested as an ailment. Although some residual energy remained from the bite Makoto had received it wasn't prevalent enough to be the catalyst for the illness. There was something there though. Not clearly present on the scans but more an echo as if something was there only to phase away the harder Ami looked for it.

"Ami-chan" The doctor jumped, scattering the recently organized papers. She spun around in her chair to see Rei taking a seat by the desk. "Sorry, didn't mean to startled you." The priestess continued apologetically.

"No it's fine, I'm just...a little tense. How did Usagi take the news?" She asked, setting the read outs aside and then leaned her elbow on the desk propping her head on her hand. Rei studied her a moment, tense didn't describe the emotions she was reading on the doctor's face.

Rei crossed her legs and sighed. "She's on her way here now. I want to say I sounded encouraging about Mako-chan's condition, but I'm certain I failed miserably."

"She would want to know the gravity of the situation and it is serious, Rei-chan." Ami bit her lip as the fear and helplessness returned full force.

"I know, that's why I wanted to be here first. This is more than some illness, what we saw overtake Mako-chan was dark..." Rei trailed off replaying the battle in her mind, analyzing what she had sensed trying to find some link or explanation. She shook her head frustrated after a moment though. Like Ami, she couldn't determine anything concrete. "How is she right now?"

"Still unconscious, physically she's bordering on complete system failure. As for what's going on in her head, synaptic activity is violent and irregular. She won't wake up if it continues with its current pattern and is putting a huge amount of stress on the rest of her body. Whatever she's seeing she maybe feeling as well. As if her symptoms aren't devastating enough." Ami closed her eyes a moment trying to find a grounding point of her own amidst the uncertainty. Rei felt the best approach was to keep Ami focused and continued to ask questions.

"Like post traumatic stress?" Rei asked thinking it an odd notion for a Senshi. They had all experienced violent and terrible things in their long lives, but none of them had showed signed of such a condition. Perhaps because they were immortal, or that they always had one another to help with emotional healing, either way it had never even remotely been a problem.

"I worry it's more like psychosis," was the grim reply.

"Makoto's not crazy." The doctor's reply threw Rei off even more it was clear by the frown that crossed her lips.

"No, but something maybe pushing her to that. What I am monitoring is not healthy brain functions that have just been stressed or overly sensitized because of Makoto's history, but severe degradation representative of a psychological disconnect with reality. Even before this battle we all noticed the changes in her behavior. It might've been building and I missed the signs." Ami leaned back blowing out a deep breath.

Rei nodded. "Beyond physical and psychological, have you found anything that may point at a cause?" She asked the doctor.

"Not much, spiritual health is your realm, Rei-chan." Ami said regretfully wishing she had more to offer.

"I haven't sensed anything other than the obvious turmoil her physical condition has caused, there's no traces of the negativity I saw in the province. Hotaru hasn't discovered anything either. If something evil has taken hold of her it's hiding itself very well."

Ami reached over to her desk and picked up the sophisticated biorhythm scan she'd run and handed it to Rei. "The only non physical symptom I do see is this weird arrhythmic energy centered in her chest. It's almost non existent and I really don't know how to interpret it, but it's like her biorhythms are interrupted at the point." Rei studied the multi colored scan. She wasn't a scientist. Much of what Ami did was beyond her grasp, but a scan like this somewhat mimicked what she saw when reading peoples spiritual health. Something struck her as familiar.

"Hideo's spirit had an echo right before he died. I remember it clearly...there was similar aversion centered in his chest." Rei stood up suddenly.

"What? Ami was quick to follow her. Rei passed into the adjoining room where Makoto lay, closely monitored by several machines. An IV line ran into the back of her hand and green plastic oxygen mask covering the lower half of her face. Her features were tense and her whole body shook with fever. Rei brushed her fingers across the back of Makoto's hand and closed her eyes.

Perhaps she caught it off guard or maybe it was because she had an idea what to look for, but Rei jerked backwards when the malicious presence flashed into existence for less than a heartbeat and then was gone again. Makoto convulsed, a ragged breath escaping clenched teeth, but she did not open her eyes. Ami turned to the rapidly increasing sound of the heart monitor, assessing it in a split second before selecting a bottle from a nearby tray. The beeping increased until it was piercing single tone. Filling a syringe she quickly dispensed it into the IV tube and waited. It took a few tense moments but the whine finally started to slow and with it Makoto's body relaxed back to the bed. Still rapid, but under control Ami doubled checked Makoto's heart rate and pulse manually. She checked her shoulder last, finding the bandages she'd applied not that long ago were soaked through. Rei watched numbly as Ami redressed the wound. Once complete, the doctor stood upright and turned to the priestess.

"What did you see, Rei-chan? Because whatever it was just tried to kill her." Ami said a little pale.

"I..."

It was at that moment that Usagi walked through the doors followed by the remaining Senshi. She wore normal clothes and a deeply worried expression. Rei prayed she hadn't heard Ami's last words but in wouldn't really make a difference in the end. Usagi would want to know the truth no matter how grim.

Usagi walked to the side of the bed without saying a word and took in Makoto's tormented form. It didn't seem possible for her friend to be unconscious when her body was so tense and animated. Makoto's eyes move rapidly behind closed lids, seeing god knows what, but Usagi was convinced it was something terrible. She leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Makoto's forehead. Everyone in the room was silent waiting for their queen to speak. Usagi righted her self and then turned to Ami.

"How is she?" The queen asked quietly. She wanted Ami to tell her Makoto would be alright, that she could make her well, but it was childish wish. Usagi was well aware that only something powerful and dark could afflict a Senshi so dramatically. So she steeled herself for what was to come.

Ami looked hesitant to respond. How was she to phrase it? How could she not sound as desperate as she felt? She couldn't. "Not very good. Her condition is not like anything I have encountered or studied. She is not ill from anything natural. All I am able to do right now is treat the symptoms."

"It's evil, I saw it." Rei said bitterly. Usagi shifted her gaze to the scowling woman. "Only for a second, but its nature is clearly malicious."

"Is that why she acted as she did in the outer province?" Haruka was leaning against a counter with Michiru just next to her. The bruising on her throat had diminished, but was still apparent.

"I didn't sense it out there. I don't think it has full control of her, but perhaps it was the cause. Makoto still has her free will though I can feel that much. This thing, whatever it is, has found a way to cause damage to Mako-chan, but not control her. That maybe why it's trying to kill her instead." Rei replied shaking her head. Haruka was noticeably disappointed. It wasn't a good enough answer. She desperately wanted to know why Makoto had attacked her and if there had been anyway she could've avoided having to fight back.

"I agree, Makoto's soul is not changed it is just recessed, in shadow. Whispering...that it what I feel" Hotaru added enigmatically. No one asked her to elaborate. It was unlikely Hotaru even know how to completely interpret the impressions her unique spiritual abilities presented.

"But what you saw, what was it?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know, but I think it may have had something to do with Hideo's death." Rei crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. She glared at the floor, angry at the situation and unfairness of it.

"What?" Minako was confused and it cleared showed on her face. "I though he died of a genetic illness?" To jump from Makoto's ailment to the death of her husband years before was jarring. Everyone seemed to look at Ami at that point.

"All my tests pointed to that, but I just cross referenced the cellular damage Makoto is fighting now and found it was present in him. He was mortal, it wouldn't have taken much for a youma to tear down his health and remain undetected. Rei-chan also found similar fluctuations in Hideo's spiritual essence." Distress was clear on Ami's face now and Usagi knew why. The doctor was taking blame for things she couldn't control.

"It wasn't your fault, Ami-chan." She reached out and took her hand reassuringly.

"How do we fight something that won't show itself?" Haruka asked. "And why would a youma choose to attack us like this. What is the gain? None of it makes any sense." She was frustrated and Michiru had to lay a hand on her shoulder before she was able to reign in her emotions.

"I doubt it would be a coincidence if this creature is in fact responsible for Hideo's death. Mako-chan may have always been its target, but until I know what is causing this I can't do anything for her." Ami replied apologetically.

"We can't just wait to see what happens!" Minako protested. She knew it was an unfair statement to the doctor because Ami would do everything she could for Makoto. Minako didn't want to accept they were all basically powerless at that point.

"Minako-chan please." Usagi said softly. Minako locked eyes with the elegant woman and took a deep breath.

"Sorry."

"What do we know, and what are the options based on that." Usagi asked finally taking a seat next to Makoto's bed.

"The scan that lead Rei and I to the idea Hideo may have encountered this negative influence, shows a deviation on Makoto's natural biorhythms. It surrounds her heart and its as if her energy will not flow through it. Makoto told me she was experiencing increasing pain in her chest over the last few weeks. Like the condition with her eyes I found no clinical reason for it. If Rei is right and this is not a possession than I'd venture to say Makoto at some point encountered this influence and from there it merged it's own energy with hers."

"It would have to be immensely powerful to break through a Senshi's will." Minako replied adamantly.

"Or the Senshi's will would have to be severely weakened." Rei replied and the room went quiet. It didn't need to be said. They all knew Makoto's condition while fighting the creature that possessed Soyokaze and even after she had struggled to recover both mentally and physically.

"If it's not a physical ailment and a youma, is there anything you can do Rei-chan?" Usagi asked, knowing that if anyone could cleanse a spirit it was the priestess.

"I could try and exorcise it, but there's a problem with that. Ami and I just discovered it when you arrived." Rei deferred to Ami to explain the rest.

"Merely searching for the influence caused the youma to lash out. It nearly killed Makoto and Rei only saw it for a second." Ami continued for her. "It may not control Makoto but it definitely has the ability to cause damage to her body."

"An exorcism isn't impossible though. I'd need to prepare very carefully, but if it's our only chance at this point, I want to try." The priestess looked at Usagi and the elegant queen secretly hated that she had to be the one to make the decision. She really didn't see it as a choice.

"I agree. How long to prepare?"

"Two days" was the replied. Usagi shifted her eyes to Ami.

"Does she have that much time?" She asked. It was such a horrible question to have to ask, it made Usagi shiver. Ami nodded but said nothing beyond that.

* * *

><p><em>Makoto-san… This is truth. This is your enemy's legacy.<em>

Makoto winced against the burning wind. She knew this place, but everything about it was wrong. She stood outside the palace; the once elegant purely white structure was now scorched and cracked. Fires were burning on the barren dusty landscape and the city was just ruins. This couldn't be Crystal Tokyo, but Makoto knew in her heart that it was.

Carefully she started to walk, but despite it she had to stop immediate inhaling sharply and barely suppressing a cry of agony. Her shoulder was on fire, but when she looked at it there was no wound to be seen.

_Makoto-san, run and hide. You do not wish to see this place._

Gritting through the pain Makoto continued to stumble her way toward the ruined palace. She had to know.

_Makoto-san_

"Shut up." She spat bitterly. Her friends, her home she had to know what this nightmare was.

_Your enemy is here..you will regret…_

"I said shut up!" Makoto couldn't stand the whispering voice anymore, not while staring at the destruction of her home and all she had left. She would face whatever this nightmare held and if necessary fight and destroy it.

Moving cautiously up the steps avoiding large cracks and rubble. The large door at the front was off its hinges and showed signs of blast marks. Whatever had assaulted it was powerful. Fear prickled up her spine, for once she was inside the building the scent of death and evil was heavy in the air. She moved in the direction of the throne room. A feeling deep in her gut told her that was where she would find the cause of this. Despite her rejection of help from the voice whispering to her, she kept thinking it was true that she should just run and hide but the drive to find the source of the malice was irresistible.

Making her way to the main hall she turned to the corner and her heart seized in her chest. Blood splattered the walls and the source of it was familiar figures scattered about the hall. She didn't need to check to see, it was clear by their pallor and the massive amounts of blood that the Senshi were dead.

"No." Makoto felt nauseous and covered her face with her hands. "This can't be real...Can't be… Gritting her teeth the fire in her chest overrode even the pain in her shoulder. Where normally she'd resist the growing surge of violence and the chaotic feelings it instigated, now it called to her replacing her horror and fear and sparked the need for revenge.

Lowering her trembling hands Makoto made her way past the tragedy of her friends.

"This isn't real." Makoto seethed. "This is a sick twisted lie."

"Hardly." The soft amused voice floated to her and seemed to freeze every cell in Makoto's body. She stumbled to the throne room needing to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you!" Makoto demanded.

"Don't play stupid with me." Makoto stopped when she saw the woman sitting on the arm of the throne. Darkness shrouded her maliciously and just to her left Usagi was crumpled in the stone chair, bloody and beaten, but desperately trying to draw in breathes.

The grinning stranger stood up. She was tall, but thin her body battled scarred wherever the compact black armor didn't cover her skin. She walked slowly down the marble steps. Everything about her posture and movements screamed of arrogance and power. It made Makoto sick to see the woman's obvious pleasure and amusement amidst the violent destruction that surrounded them.

_This is her domain Makoto-san. You are not safe, you must kill her. Hesitate and you will die._

Makoto shook her head, trying to shut out the ever-present whisper. Ignoring its warnings, Makoto glared at the dark clad woman. She needed to know things, why was her world in ruins, what had made this nightmare. Fighting the stranger was not yet the path she wished to take.

"You did this? Why? Why hurt my friends, my Queen? They have done nothing wrong." Makoto gritted her teeth torn between sorrow and mounting anger.

"Simple, because I can, Makoto. It amused me to watch all I touch crumble to nothing. I had the power to destroy that which is untouchable and pure." The woman glanced back at Usagi. "She is the beautiful savior with beloved guardians to protect all." Cold black eyes met Makoto's once more. "She could not save me though, could not protect me from the greatest injustice." The woman paced back and forth a few times looking up at the ceiling the smile returned to her face and her profile seemed too familiar to Makoto yet she could not place it. Casually her antagonist tilted her head to the side, looking at Makoto from the corner of her eye. All but her pupils were surrounded in black. The gaze was disconcerting, so unnatural it turned Makoto's stomach. "It's not her fault though, it's yours. I did this because of you." She turned fully back to face Makoto and her smile disappeared and a look of pure loathing replaced it.

"No, no. I've done nothing to you." Makoto's chest tightened, pain tearing through her and with it came rage. "I don't know you. I will not be blamed for the violence you've committed. You're evil, a monster." She tightened her fists despite the ache in her left shoulder.

Black energy danced around the tall woman and her all black eyes narrowed. "You would judge me? I know the blackness that has seeped into your heart. You're incorruptible purity as guardian is a lie. Coward. Hypocrite. You lacked the courage to do what was necessary."

"That's not true!" Makoto yelled at her. "I did everything! I've always done everything I could and it never made a difference! I tried damn it!" Hot tears burned down her cheeks. It didn't matter what the woman was actually talking about, but Makoto felt shame and anguish rush through her. Her own mental demons lashing out at all the failures she claimed as her own. Glaring through the stinging tears she was met with disdain.

"You disgust me. Everything I do is your fault. You are pathetic," She spat, her disdain clear. "you are weak and I will see you suffer for it. Everything you love I will rip it from you. As you have always failed, your friends, your home will pay the price, just as your daughter and your husband did. I only wish I had made them suffer…" The final words silenced everything in Makoto's mind and for a moment she was numb, her eyes widened. Her last thread of control snapped, any desire to maintain goodness or morality fled with it and something just short of insanity filled the Senshi's mind. She lunged forward grabbing her antagonist by the front of her shirt. She drove her fist at the woman's face, but it was easily caught and held at bay while black eyes regarded her with returned amusement. The equally cruel smile played across the woman's face.

"Oh so now you are willing to cross the line?" Makoto swung her free hand only to have that captured as well. "You didn't deserve them, better they're dead!" The black eyes narrowed and Makoto was struck hard in the chest by an unseen blow. She skidded across the broken ground. She scrambled to regain her feet and the blood rushed into her eyes. She didn't care that she'd fought the rage for weeks, now it was welcome, wanted by the soldier. It was power.

"I'll kill you." She growled and the already damaged floor shattered pulled up by a foreign energy Makoto summoned. She didn't bother to wonder what caused it to manifest, her only focus was destruction of her enemy.

_Yes, Makoto-san kill her…everything is her fault. Destroy her._

Her mind barely registered the encouraging whisper, but Makoto didn't need it as her desire to hurt her opponent, kill her, make her suffer overflowed every other sense.

The dark image flickered though and Makoto wasn't given the opportunity to strike as an agonizing pain streaked through her left shoulder. It brought her to her knees; no amount of anger could've overridden it. Clamping a hand over the wound she cried out squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her teeth. Warm blood seeped over her fingers and her shoulders heaved as she struggled to breath amidst the blinding pain.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Makoto raised her head barely opening one eye to see the woman standing in front of her. In her hand she held a sword familiar to Makoto. "Given its owner was a Senshi, the Space Sword does quite a number on those who are… How shall I say?... less than pure." Black oil coiled about the sword making its white surface appear fluid, reflecting the same characteristics as the tall stranger's eyes.

"Goddamn you…" Makoto seethed through a clenched jaw. She was met with a satisfied smile and watched as the blade slashed forward again.

* * *

><p>Makoto woke in excruciating pain. The peace that had overcome her after the battle was gone, replaced instead by fear, pain and turmoil instigated by the violent dream and what it revealed. Physically her chest burned, feeling like something was constricting viciously making it hard to breath and her heart pound. The muscles in her left shoulder and arm felt shredded and twitched involuntarily sending stabbing pain down to her fingers. It was all too much and she struggled to be free. Escape was all she could fathom. Escape from hurt and fear that was rooted in her very essence. It seemed inescapable but she had to try.<p>

"Mako-chan calm down. You're safe now." The voice was familiar but Makoto couldn't comprehend the words. Her mind was lost in panic and although her eyes were wide open all she saw was red.

"Let me go!" She grabbed the shirtfront of whoever was near the bed she lay in and shoved away hard. Gripping the bedrail she launched herself out of the bed. Wires pulled away and a sharp pain shot through her right hand as the needle from the IV ripped free.

"Mako-chan, please stop." Again the voice roused familiarity. Makoto was still blind though; she saw nothing but the twisted and corrupt world she'd been shown.

"It's me, Ami-chan." Makoto heard and finally hesitated.

"Ami-chan?" She said finally and blinked; shaking her head to try and ground the overwhelming sensation of insanity. Barely the veil lifted and she thought she recognized the woman in front of her. Ami smiled.

..._Makoto-san, you must not falter..._

Makoto froze at the voice in her mind. "Go away..." She squeezed her eyes shut.

Ami watched as Makoto struggled with obviously conflicting emotions and whatever images her unpredictable brain waives were conjuring. The doctor had tried unsuccessfully to restrain her patient and now remained cautious. She hadn't been prepared for the possibility Makoto would wake up. Everything pointed to her declining health would perpetuate her coma. Instead her vitals had revived almost instantaneously and the physical damage had obviously receded giving the woman both consciousness and strength. The danger was her lack of clarity and whether or not the malignant spirit Ami knew resided in her would again cause the woman to lash out.

_...Makoto-san you must not falter ... _

"Stop it." Makoto breathed deeply but held perfectly still, her hair undone and covering most of her face. Her left shoulder sagged and her hand trembled as blood ran down her fingers. The wound had torn open again in her scramble to get away. She fixed her eyes on Ami and much to the doctor's relief they were clear of the redness.

"Please let me help you." Ami still remained cautious but desperately wanted to go to her friend.

"Ami, I saw it…everyone was gone. She killed them all. She.. She.." the words spilled from Makoto's lips and the vision replayed in her mind.

Ami couldn't stay back any longer. Makoto needed her and she couldn't stand to see the condition she was in, no matter the possibility she was dangerous. She crossed the distance and slipped an arm about her waist to help support her all while avoiding Makoto's injured shoulder.

"You're safe I promise you." She soothed. Makoto grabbed the front of her coat clinging desperately to it. "I'm going to take care of you."

"My family…she killed them. I..I…should've stopped it…I could've." A sob escaped her and she sank to her knees. Ami went with her holding her gently. Though not completely lucid, Makoto didn't appear to be showing any negative influences that had surfaced in the outer province. Still Ami was pretty certain Makoto was suffering from a sort of psychological trauma where reality and emotions spilled over and skewed perception. Perhaps finally after having refused to deal with it for so long, the woman wasn't able to avoid the thoughts and the emotions caused by the loss she'd experienced. It nearly brought Ami to tears, but she kept her emotions in check, knowing Makoto would need something to ground her. The only thing that didn't make sense was Makoto's reference to someone, a woman clearly, had been the cause of her family's death. Again the fear of a psychosis and the negative being Rei had seen gnawed at the back of Ami's mind, she shoved it aside focusing on the situation.

"Mako-chan it'll be alright." Ami softly touched Makoto's tear streaked face and smiled reassuringly.

"Please…Ami-chan, help me. Make it stop…" Makoto whined, weary and in pain.

_She can't help you. None of them can._

The voice was more forceful than ever and as it spoke the blackness dug into Makoto's chest and she hunched over in obvious agony. Barely stifling a cry as the overbearing sense of violence ripped through her. Makoto saw the grinning face and the unnatural black eyes of the enemy her dreams had revealed. The monster that had brought nothing but despair and death to Makoto's life. The void that swallowed all good things she treasured.

Ami felt Makoto start to shake and her muscles spasm. She dropped her hand from Ami's coat and dug her nails into the floor. The doctor needed help; she needed the others to come to the infirmary. She needed to get the woman a sedative at the least and back into the hospital bed, but she was worried about Makoto's fragile emotional state. She wasn't sure if leaving her at that moment was wise and her communicator was on the steel medical shelves across the room.

"Makoto, tell me what you're seeing. I need to know so I can help." Ami said trying a different approach.

_She can't. You are no longer weak. Kill your enemy, let no one stop you._

"Make it stop!" Makoto screamed as the visions burned through her mind like acid. Ami saw blood beneath Makoto's fingertips. She had cracked the tiled floor with how hard she's pressed her now broken nails into the floor.

_Accept it...they are all dead if you don't._

No matter how agonizing the pain, it was drowned out as Makoto absorbed the words. She couldn't lose what she had left. No matter what. Clarity filled her previously chaotic mind and the trauma to her body became just a background sensation. She wouldn't fight it anymore. What was burning in her chest grew hotter, but instead of fear Makoto felt purpose. Looking up, her watery eyes saw clearly as she stared at her friend.

"Thank you Ami-chan." Makoto whispered. The air crackled with energy and the redness seeped back into Makoto's eyes. She saw the fear clearly on the doctor's face. "But I don't need your help anymore."

Ami was confused, transfixed by the unnatural shade of Makoto's eyes. She only got a moment before a blast of kinetic energy slammed her away and into the set of shelves on the opposite wall. Pain shot through her back and up her neck and Ami immediately collapsed to the ground, her vision blinking in and out for a few painful moments. Medical supplies littered the floor around her having been knocked from the cabinets by the impact. Forcing her shocked body to respond Ami looked up. Blood ran warmly down the side of her neck, but Ami was more concerned about where her attacker was. Makoto had disappeared though. Stifling a groan of pain, Ami rolled over and retrieved the communicator that had been scattered with the rest of the medical supplies. Pain was evident in her voice as she spoke.

"Everyone, we have a problem."

* * *

><p>Makoto fluctuated between clarity and delusion. The soft voice speaking to her was all she could focus on amidst the pain in her shoulder and the foreign power that had taken hold in her body. It both drove her will to keep moving as well as threatened to spiral her into madness. She would've feared the underlying meaning of it all, but her thought processes were too erratic. For now she needed to escape. She didn't know where to, but it needed to be away from the gleaming white walls of the palace.<p>

_Yes, Makoto_-_san. Keep going, I can help you. Escape this place._

"Mako-chan!" Makoto ignored the quiet voice when she heard her name. Looking up, breathing painfully she saw Minako standing in front of her. As it had been with Ami she recognized her friend and for a moment felt relief wash through her.

"Minako-chan." It was short lived though as pain returned like barbs digging into her heart. With it came anger. "Get out of my way." she said fixing her blood red eyes on the blonde.

"Just take it easy, friend. You're having a bit of a bad day, but I'm going to help you through it." Minako smiled kindly, hoping she could appeal to the lighthearted nature of their relationship. All the same she kept her body tense. She couldn't trust the woman standing across from her even if they had been friends for centuries.

"You can't help. I must kill her." Makoto clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut trembling so hard she thought she might gag.

"Please, let me try..." The red eyes snapped open and Minako wasn't able to finish as a completely unexpected strike across her jaw came too fast to defend against. Minako was stunned by the blow and nearly lost her balance. As she put a hand out to steady herself, Makoto caught her by the front of her shirt and Minako for an instant locked gazes with the vicious eyes.

"I'm sorry, Minako-chan." was the tight-lipped apology. Effortlessly Makoto shoved her away and Minako lost contact with the ground. She was shocked by the impact against the far wall and glass shattered all around her before the world went dark.

Makoto looked out the window she'd just thrown her friend through. She was confused. A moment ago she'd known why she had done it, but that resolve waivered. Everything was so chaotic. She turned to escape the madness only to be tackled from the side. Hitting the ground sent bright stars across Makoto's vision and nausea threatened to make her vomit as her injured arm took the brunt of her fall. When she could finally see somewhat clearly she found her attacker. Sailor Mars stood over her, hands together with her fingers forming familiar prayer symbols.

"Purifying fire, show me my true adversary." Mars said lowly and her spiritual energy manifested. It whipped around her like translucent blue and purple fire. She repeated the mantra and watched Makoto's eyes clear of the redness.

"Rei-chan." Makoto mouthed barely able to draw a breath. She felt like any moment whatever was causing the agony in her chest would rip free. Mars concentrated pushing aside the fear and emotions for her friend. Whatever she was drawing to the surface was intensely powerful she could not falter for even an instant. She had needed more time to prepare for the exorcism but circumstances forced her to act. Makoto writhed in pain, holding her chest and crying with each breath. The priestess remained focused on drawing the negative influences from Makoto's spirit. She could clearly see it now, found its full presence and isolated it from the screaming woman. She needed to just maintain her grasp on it long enough for the fire consume it. Rei raised her hand, perspiration tricked down the side of face. She drew the spiritual flame in to her. It covered her entire body, wrapping her in flame. Once gathered it burned brightly and she extended her hand towards the afflicted woman.

"You will let… her... go." Rei growled through clenched teeth. Just as she was about to touch Makoto's forehead and completed the prayer, the wounded soldier grabbed her wrist. No red filled her vision this time, but pure black clouded her eyes and streaked across her faced and neck as if her veins had suddenly been filled with it.

"Be careful you don't look to close priestess." The voice was not Makoto's. It was soft yet taunting and cruel, more than that Mars recognized it and recoiled at the realization. "You may not like what you see."

"It can't be." Mars didn't get another chance to respond as she met the same forceful response as the other Senshi. She skidded across the hall, slamming in to the wall hard enough that it cracked. Already drained from the failed exorcism, she was unable to stand but looked up teeth clenched against the pain in her head. This was power Makoto shouldn't have been capable of even if she were transformed.

"Damn it." Rei groaned trying to regain her feet. She saw Makoto do the same; the blackness still filled her eyes as she focused on Mars. Still hindered by her damaged body though, Makoto started towards her.

"I really would've preferred not to do this, but you gave me no choice, Senshi." The possessed voice echoed gently across the hall.

"Give her back to us." Rei yelled at her.

"I have not done anything to Makoto-san. You forced my hand. She needs me. I am the strength she desires."

"She would never want this." Rei seethed back.

A smile played across the familiar face and Makoto laughed. "You call yourself her friend yet you cannot see the rage and hatred Makoto-san carries in her heart. How she needs to unleash it. I will set her wrath up the world."

"You're a liar!"

Makoto took another step and then suddenly stopped. She hugged her arms around her middle. "No." She looked up and the conflict was clear on her face. The blackness receded from her eyes. Coughing harshly flecks of black oil splattered the ground. Makoto covered her mouth with her hand, but the strange liquid ran from between her fingers.

"You have to fight it, Makoto!" Mars gasped trying to get to her feet.

_She is trying to stop what must be done. Trying to keep you from killing your enemy, Makoto-san. You know the truth. You know what you must do and I will help you._

Then the rage and pain returned. Blackness took over once more. All recognition of her friend disappeared and she tightened her fists despite her injured shoulder. "I have to kill you now, Priestess. I cannot allow you to try and take her from me again." Makoto gathered the malicious energy around her and raised her hand. Before she could release it on the incapacitated Senshi someone stepped between them.

"Usagi no!" Rei cried desperately. She willed her damaged body to move, but it was not enough. The Queen stayed where she was.

* * *

><p>Usagi had started toward the infirmary just after Minako despite the commander telling her to stay well away from the area. She desperately needed to know what was happening to all her friends at that moment though, while simultaneously wondering how these events could happen. How one of her dearest friends could turn against them. She rounded the corner quickly and saw the shattered window. To her horror she recognized Minako's figure laying motionless on the green outside. Fear gripping her inside as she made for the passage opened by the broken window, but stopped when a scream of pain echoed from down the hall. As desperately as she wanted to check on Minako, Usagi needed to be sure no one else was faced with such devastating violence. Preparing herself for what she was about to see, Usagi continued her way down the hall at a full run but slid to a stop nearly losing her balance when Rei and Makoto came into view. She saw a look of shock and horror on Mars' face as she stood over Makoto and then the air rippled between them. Without even being transformed Makoto hit Rei hard enough with a kinetic blast to slam her into the opposite wall. The fact Makoto hadn't even touched her shocked the Queen. Even as a Senshi, Makoto didn't have such abilities, much less when not transformed. More than that Makoto shouldn't have had any power as Usagi had kept her Henshin pen as a seemingly necessary precaution after the battle in the outer province. With what had just happened it didn't appear Makoto needed it to fight with magic and energy. Usagi could only image how powerful she would be if able to assume her identity as Sailor Jupiter.<p>

Usagi watched for only a moment more as Rei tried to get to her feet and Makoto made her way towards her, so obviously in pain despite the rage in her foreign gaze. The Queen didn't hesitate, crossed the remaining distance to her two soldiers and stepped between them.

"Mako-chan, look at me." She said firmly and spread her arms out barring the way. The soldier's eyes shifted to her. They were black, but once they focused on her Makoto seemed to jolt back and the blackness receded instantly leaving only the sickening red. Makoto steadied herself and the green pupils focused on the pristine woman. What Usagi saw in those eyes chilled her soul. Rage, violence, suffering all emotions that Makoto would never wish or have allowed to control her life. "Please stop this."

Makoto shook violently from both physical pain and mental bedlam. "Get out of my way. You cannot stop me." She whispered, her breathing ragged.

"That may be true, but I'm asking you to otherwise you will have to go through me. I will not move." Usagi replied without hesitation her voice calm and her gaze kind.

"Usagi, don't!" Rei protested painfully. The Queen couldn't know how much danger she was in. "It's not Mako-chan." Usagi kept focused on her afflicted soldier.

"Is that true? Are you not my Mako-chan? My friend and protector?" Usagi asked sadly. The red started seeping into the green pupils and Makoto took a step forward. The unnatural energy she wielded started to charge the air around them. Usagi held her ground. "Please, tell me."

A flicker of conflict streaked across Makoto's face and she shook her head as if trying to clear her vision. She put her hands to her face and doubled over. She was in so much pain. "Usagi...please just run." The woman opened her eyes again and Usagi could see between her fingers that the red in her gaze had become even brighter to the point of nearly glowing.

"No, I won't. Not when I know you need me." Usagi dropped her arms and walked forward until she was just in front of Makoto. Smiling kindly she raised her hands to Makoto's face covering her hands with her own." I'll never run from you." Tears shimmered in the crystal blue gaze.

Makoto stared into the kind gaze she knew so well and felt her breathing start to ease. The anxiety in her blood quelled and she was so weary. Her Queen, could she save her from this?

"I'm so tired, Usagi." She whispered, a few tears trickled from the corners of her blood-streaked eyes.

"I know, let me keep you safe for a while." Usagi replied and gently wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck pulling her into a hug. "It'll be alright, I promise." She murmured. The wounded soldier rested hid her face in Usagi's shoulder grateful for the contact as the warm embrace continued to chase away the madness that had plagued her for what seemed like forever now. Makoto felt she might actually find peaceful sleep in that security.

..._She will die..._

Makoto's vision of the devastating future and the death she'd seen there flashed mercilessly in her mind. Usagi felt her friend tense rigidly before jerking backwards.

"No!" All the violence and rage crashing back through her body to the point she felt choked by it. She back peddled, gripped by fear of what the future meant for the person she cared most for.

Usagi was startled by the sudden movement but held her ground. She saw the barely contained terror in Makoto's gaze as if the woman was seeing something that wasn't there. Something horrible.

"Gomen..gomen, Usagi. I can't let you die!" She gasped. The churning energy returned and whipped around Makoto a second later it pulled in close and the soldier disappeared.

"Mako-chan..." Usagi was stunned. She raised her hands and saw that they were covered in blood, as was the front of her dress. All of it Makoto's. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Rei approached her slowly, holding her shoulder obviously in a decent amount of pain.

"No... Nothing about this is alright."


	6. Chapter 5: Henshin Pen

Chapter 5

**Henshin Pen -**

The rain poured heavily soaking through Makoto's already torn and bloody hospital gown. She sloshed through the rising mud barefooted uncertain of the direction she was going. Hugging her arms about her each step was painfully and she was vaguely aware that something was following her. Eventually she left the city lights behind and found herself in open land. The dirt was turning into increasingly slippery mud and one wrong step sent Makoto to her hands and knees coating most of her with the dark sludge. She breathed heavily wanting to scream if it would only make the pain let up for an instant. Her shoulder, her chest both were agony and combined with seeing through red that depicted a world she couldn't stand, she was praying for some reprieve.

That reprieve came when a low growl drew her attention. At the sound of it the distorted thoughts seemed to organize and perfect rage settled in its place. She grew very still, still on her hands and knees her drenched hair stuck to her face and neck. The growl turned to a roar and Makoto tensed her muscles a second before reacting. The hulking youma was lunging at her, but Makoto held her hand out, her eyes focused and glowing unnaturally. Her newfound powers condensed to a single point in front of her hand and shot out like a laser, its shockwave parting the sea of mud below it. The beam caught the advancing Youma in the chest and exploded, tearing it asunder in a hail of blood and disintegrating body parts.

Another creature darted in towards her side and without even looking Makoto intercepted it with a back fist. Smashing it to the ground and shattering its jaw. A third tried releasing a percussion blast from it mouth, but it too met it end as the energy beam shot out once more dissipating the Youma's own attack and continued through its face

"I'll kill all of you!" Makoto yelled. Her eyes filled with blood, it was seeping into the green of her irises once more. She dropped to one knee and slammed her hands into the mud. A massive shockwave blasted outwards from where she crouched exploding mud and water high into the air. Several more youma were disintegrated by the spherical attack, but the dozens more that had gathered receded; keeping a safer distance from this most dangerous prey.

Makoto stood back up turned quickly desiring more opponents, but without them the pain stabbed into her heart and she groaned. "What is happening to me?" She breathed through clenched teeth. Images flickered in her mind. She remembered causing harm to her friends and it shocked her. "no no no." She put her hands to her head and screamed. Scared, confused and without anyone to guide her from the dark.

_Makoto, it's all right. I can help you. What you did was for their own good. To save them, you must hurt them._

"No! This is wrong. Shut up and leave me alone!" She yelled only to be stabbed again on the chest crippling her to her knees once more.

_If I do the pain will never stop. You enemy will take everything that remains. It's time to turn all that sorrow all that anger into power. Kill your enemy, avenge what you have lost and you won't hurt anymore. I promise you this, Makoto._

Makoto was starting to black out from the pain. She heard shuffling and animalistic sounds. The youma were advancing again. She couldn't move though, the pain was too great.

_I'll prove it to you. Kill them, Makoto. Use the power you know you have, let it consume you. Kill them all and you will see that I speak the truth. However if you are afraid, then you might as well let these beasts kill you instead. For your enemy will spare nothing. Not your friends, not their families and not your Queen._

Makoto screamed. She couldn't take it anymore, not the pain, not the visions and not the fear of losing everything. She didn't care and finally opened her heart to the blackness. The blood in her corneas turned to black and the green of her irises turned to red. The wind picked up and the air crackled with electricity. For the first time in weeks the pain in her chest was gone. The sword wound on her shoulder remained but it too she no longer felt. Her entire body felt charged, invincible. She stood up and surveyed the approaching youma and the slaughter began. With every monster she killed she felt more at ease with her rage. It became comfortable, pleasant, intoxicating. Death fueled it and she felt whole again. After finishing the last of beasts off she beheld her work. There were countless piles of bodies that were beginning to disintegrate and rivers of blood that joined the mud and rain.

_I told you Makoto. Now you are ready._

"Not yet," She replied lowly and a smile crept across her lips. "First I need my Henshin Pen."

Ami finished wrapping a bandage around Minako's shoulder after suturing the laceration she'd received from window glass. "How is your jaw? I can give you something for the pain if you need it." Ami was having some difficulty focusing herself after being thrown into her own cabinets. There was a good chance she had a concussion, but for now she wanted to attend to the others. The infirmary itself was in a state of disarray but she found what she needed to treat her friends' injuries.

"No, I'll deal with it." Minako limited her words as her jaw and cheekbone were bruised. Already she was showing a dark ring below her left eye. Her words however clearly conveyed her anger though. Ami nodded not pressing the issue. She then turned to where Usagi was cleaning the cut on Rei's forehead. The priestess had her arm in a sling; her shoulder had been dislocated when she hit the wall. It would heal quickly, as would Minako's injuries but was no doubt painful.

"I'm alright, Usagi-chan." She said when she saw the worry in the crystal blue eyes. Usagi nodded trying to convince them and herself that she could deal with this. Honestly she just wanted to disappear in her room and cry. It burdened her to see her friends injured and to know that Makoto had been the aggressor with abilities she shouldn't possess. Now the tall brunette was nowhere to be found which just compounded her worry. She couldn't run though, she had to figure this out and somehow get their friend back. With Rei's injuries tended to and Ami and Minako now focused on her, Usagi began.

"What happened?" She asked Ami.

"When she awoke she was confused, frightened. She wasn't showing the red in her eyes, but she was talking about an enemy. Someone that took her family from her, a woman." Ami replied. "I don't know what she was referring to."

"I don't know about a woman, but I know what I saw when I tried to pull the spirit from her. This is the evil that killed Soyokaze." Rei said her eyes ablaze with rage.

"What!" Minako stood up and immediately regretted both standing and her outburst as pain shot through her jaw and she became dizzy.

"Hey sit back down." Ami steadied her, putting aside her own shock to assist her friend.

"How is that possible?" Usagi asked Rei, desperately hoping her friend had made a mistake, but Rei did not make mistakes when it came to something like this.

"I drew it to the surface. I almost had it, but I was not prepared for something that powerful." Rei said bitterly and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Usagi put her hand on top of Rei's to give what comfort she could. Rei took a deep breath and continued. "Its intention wasn't to control Mako-chan, it said as much. My attempt just forced its hand. It manifested to prevent me from separating it from Mako-chan."

"How did it even get to her?" Minako asked. "All that happened in the past."

"Mako-chan was trapped inside the creature for an extended period of time during that battle." Ami replied she shook her head slightly and squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again. Her head was starting to hurt.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, just a headache." Ami smile halfheartedly.

"But as a Senshi, how could it corrupt her spirit?" Minako asked confused.

"Our bodies are vulnerable and Mako-chan was badly injured in that battle." Ami replied. "It's possible it merged with her energy and went unnoticed for these last couple years just waiting. Remember what Hotaru said after the youma battle. She heard whispering in Makoto's soul. Probably this evil, undermining her ability to physically and psychologically heal for years." A lot suddenly made sense to Ami. All the time she had tried to improve Makoto's health and outlook seemed futile in retrospect if she'd been victim to malevolent energy. It so pissed her off that she wanted to suddenly scream. How could she have not found this after all the signs?

"I don't believe it has corrupted her spirit. At least not yet." Rei interjected. "This evil doesn't want to possess her otherwise it would have from the start. Instead it appears to be afflicting her in the same way it did Soyokaze, by twisting her perception reinforcing it with physical pain. Perhaps it's whatever this 'enemy' she spoke of to Ami. Remember, Soyo-chan ultimately wanted to protect her mother by destroying everything."

"What's the gain, as you said Soyokaze wanted to destroy everything that doesn't give the evil anything? Wouldn't it be better to just control her outright?" Ami asked.

"What greater weapon than a Senshi." Minako said lowly. Now she understood. "Could you imagine if she had her Henshin Pen? We've already seen her power as just Mako-chan. No youma could just tap into a soldier's power; she would have to use it of her own free will. And after enough suffering who wouldn't?" Minako hesitated and then said what finally brought it all together. "I imagine the reason it killed Hideo and Soyokaze was always to get at Makoto. Once Makoto reaches her breaking point, it will have the power of Jupiter combined with its own. Heaven help us then."

They were all quiet after that. Usagi had absorbed it all but kept her thought to herself until now.

"She stopped when I stood before her. I can't believe she's lost. No matter what it takes I…we will get her back." Determination flashed in Usagi's eyes as she looked from one of her Senshi to the next. Finally each one nodded. "We must prepare for her to return, no doubt she will want her pen."

Makoto slowly dressed in clean clothes. She had returned to the apartment that had always felt foreign. She walked through the empty dwelling and allowed the silence to permeate her. Nothing whispered in her mind and no pain other than her injured shoulder bothered her. She felt whole again. Heading to the door she paused a moment at the sight of picture frame sitting on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and regarded the people in it. It was actually two pictures. In one she recognized her husband. In the other was her daughter, but next to the young girl was someone that she had trouble focusing on. The woman had brown hair and green eyes but her smiling face stirred anger and hate in Makoto. She laid the picture face down on the counter and left the apartment.

"She was here, but not any longer." Hotaru looked to where Michiru was standing by the entrance to Makoto's apartment. She stepped away from the discarded hospital gown and went to join the taller Senshi by the door. Something caught her eye and she paused to reach for the picture frame that was laying on the counter.

"Haruka, did you catch that?" Michiru asked through her communicator.

"Yes, you two should head back now. Everything about this makes me nervous. I'd prefer you back with the rest of us." The blonde replied through the communicator.

"Understood." Michiru replied and closed the device. She saw hotar had taken pause by the counter and was looking at a picture frame. She went over to join her and took in the image. "It's been a long time since Makoto looked that happy." She said.

Hotaru only nodded before replacing the picture on the counter upright.

Haruka was just about to close the communicator when a shadow streaked across the hallway. She turned quickly to follow it. "Everyone, she's here." The Senshi hissed into the communicator before closing it and taking a defensive stance

"I know you're here Mako-chan." She challenged lowly and made a full turn without seeing anything. It was on her second turn that she narrowly dodged the fist coming at her face. She backpedaled to make distance between herself and her opponent before repositioning herself

Makoto stood a couple feet away perfectly still. Haruka was unsettled by how normal she appeared at first. That is until she saw the change in her eyes.

"You get out of my way." Makoto said quietly.

"No, you need our help. You don't know what you're doing. I won't stand aside." Haruka replied and qickly shifted into her sailor fuku.

"Are you going to hurt me again then?" Makoto was standing relaxed apparently unconcerned with the soldier before her. The strange red within black of her eyes was disconcerting to Haruka. She couldn't help but glance at Makoto's left shoulder. The wound caused by her sword was still open and raw. She took a few steps forward and Haruka tensed trying to ignore the taunt.

"It should be even easier the second time." Makoto gave a half smile and grimace and rolled the injured shoulder clenching her teeth in visible discomfort. Energy crackled around Makoto, charging the air so sparks rained down every few moments. "I dare you!" She shouted and a kinetic blast exploded just in front of Uranus knocking her off her feet. She had deflected though and recovered easily.

"You gave me no choice!" Haruka shouted back. Makoto was already in mid jump her fist driving at Haruka's face. "World shaking!" The orb of yellow light formed between them and for a moment held Makoto's fist at bay, but an instant later shattered it and she slammed Haruka back to ground.

"Of course you had a choice." Makoto sneered. Haruka looked up at the woman she'd know for so long. A streak of pain seemed to cause her to flinch for just an instant.

"Mako-chan?" Haruka said quietly.

"It's obvious, you should've killed me, Haruka." Makoto's eyes and voice were cold. A fist connected with Haruka's head and world blinked out.

Makoto regarded her for a moment before stepping over the fallen soldier and continuing down the hall towards the throne room.

The inner core braced themselves as the door to the main chamber shuddered. Serenity looked on from her throne as well. Despite the Senshi's protests she wasn't hiding from this. She had made an impact last time Makoto had turned violent; she would face her now as well. Makoto's Henshin pen had been sealed behind a barrier that was equivalent to the one that had housed the Gizouisho before Serenity had decided to once again keep it merged with her own soul. She refocused her attention as suddenly the door crashed inwards one slammed to the ground the other hung from a single hinge. The Senshi tightened their circle, but Serenity did not flinch.

As the dust began to clear a familiar figure stood in the doorway. All of them knew that statuesque build and with her hair pulled in the characteristic ponytail, Makoto at a glance almost looked normal, wearing jeans and a black tank top. But the pallor of her skin, the ugly wound on her shoulder that still seemed to be bleeding and more disconcerting of all were red within black eyes that seemed so foreign and so deeply corrupt all of it caused Serenity's breath to grow short. This couldn't be her long time friend. It ached her heart, not that her friend had been so tainted by evil, but that despite all that she looked in pain and desperately in need of help and love.

Venus stepped forward one step. "Please, Mako-chan, don't do this. We don't need to fight." She said firmly.

"Then return my Henshin pen to me." Makoto said lowly and started forward one slow step at a time. She was clearly not amused by what faced her. The air randomly electrified sending bolts crackling around the woman. Serenity descended the stairs of her throne fearlessly. Each Senshi tensed when she passed their circle of protection.

"Makoto, I want to help you. Please let me do that." She said softly and smiled kindly.

"You can't help me. Not with what I need to do so just give me back my pen." There was no waiver in the unnatural eyes, which worried Serenity. Makoto was different than last time they'd met. Had she finally succumbed? She shoved the thought aside, she needed to try.

"But you're injured. I can't stand to see that." A few tears brimmed in the queen's eyes. "Please."

"That's Haruka's fault." Makoto smirked. "I returned the gesture!" She yelled and launched a barrage of negative charged energy directly at Serenity and the Senshi. "Give me my pen!" She screamed as it ripped through the space between them. Venus, Mars and Mercury countered raising a barrier that shuddered under the onslaught, but held. As the energies dissipated and the debris and dust billowed away Venus turned to Serenity.

"Get out of here, Usagi." She demanded. "Get far, she is not who we knew."

"No, I won't leave her or you." Serenity shot back. Venus was clearly not pleased by the response. She turned to Mars.

"Rei take her Majesty and get away from the Palace. That's an order." Venus commanded, her tone even and her eyes cold. Rei only thought for a fleeting second to protest before nodding. She looked past them and saw Makoto advancing. She raised her hand.

"Celestial burning!" A ring of flame burst between them and Makoto but the woman kept coming apparently unconcerned with the flames. Rei wasn't focused on the outcome as she took Serenity's arm and forced her to run.

"No! Rei-chan!" Serenity tried to protest but Mars didn't give her a choice as she suddenly pulled her into her arms and with a single leap put the two of them through the nearest window out of the palace and the danger within.

Mercury watched them go for a moment, but Venus had her attention on her lost friend who was passing through the flames, which seemed to bend away from whatever barrier was protecting her.

"Thank you, Minako. I would prefer, Serenity-sama not see me like this." Makoto said without expression. Mercury was confused by it. Was this a dual consciousness? Or was Makoto still Makoto and just accepting the evil that had infested her. Both were awful notions.

"Don't thank me. If you don't want Serenity-sama to be ashamed of your behavior than you shouldn't be acting like an idiot" Venus replied glaring. She was mad at all that had conspired to bring about this, and she was mad at Makoto for her weakness even though she knew it was unlikely she would've been able to endure the circumstances Makoto had endured. Still, she was the commander of the Senshi and Makoto was her responsibility. If she had to fight her, beat her down to remind her of that, so be it.

"After all these years, you can't let go your arrogance of being our 'commander' can you?" Makoto sneered at her.

"You are not my soldier. I don't command cowards." Venus said with disgust. She knew full well she was baiting probably both the corruption in Makoto's heart and the pride she knew of her true friend. Fine by her. Even if she couldn't beat her, it would at least give Mars enough time to get Serenity to safety.

"I take it you're mad at me." Makoto smirked. "It doesn't change why I'm here. But if you want to fight, by all means let's fight." Makoto placed a hand on her hip her red within black eyes burning with animosity. Despite her posture the taunt had clearly gotten to her.

"Ami, cover me only. Whatever happens you get out of here." Venus whispered while pulling her chain belt from her waist. Ami felt fear streak through her but she nodded. "Now!"

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury let loose the mirage just as Venus launched herself at Makoto. The fog swallowed them all and as instructed Mercury receded, but orders or not she wasn't willing to abandon her leader like that.

"Venus love and beauty shock!" Venus's belt spit into the glowing yellow chain and it wrapped itself around Makoto. The light energy shocked the woman and she clearly shuddered at the attack but after gritting her teeth the pupils of her eyes brightened and the chain shattered. It's tangible heart shaped pieces clattered to the ground broken.

"Don't insult me with such a weak advance, Minako." Makoto lunged at Venus swinging at her face, which the Senshi dodged and countered with a strike of her own. Makoto deflected capturing Venus's wrist and with a quick jerk sent her sprawling down the stairs. Minako rolled and regained her feet. She glared at the woman who now had the high ground.

"What do you intend to do? What's so important you would destroy everything we've fought for!" Venus challenged before charging back up the stairs she executed a spinning kick that caught Makoto in the face. She didn't hesitate to follow through with another three strikes each finding it's mark until the fourth, which Makoto intercepted, again catching Minako's fist in her palm. Blood trickled from her lip as she glared at her opponent. Venus swung her free hand around but as Makoto went to intercept it, Minako feigned and yanked her captured hand back toward hers her and drove a knee hard into Makoto's side. The taller woman tumbled down the stairs and after a moment of breathing hard crawled to her hands and knees. Minako could see she was winded and in pain.

"You can't know what I've seen. There is something that will destroy more than what I might lose from this fight." Makoto breathed. She held her injured arm close to her but got back to her feet. The sword wound had started bleeding again.

"And you didn't think to ask us for help. Ease your burden, aren't we always there for one another!" Venus yelled at her furious.

"You don't have the stomach for it." Dark energy ripped through the floor, twisting together and formed a massive wave that hovered a moment. "Now get out of my way!" Makoto shouted and the wave crashed forward.

"Light Beam!" Venus countered but as her explosion of light shot forward the wave redirected and plowed into her from side picking her up and slammed her through the wall on the far side the throne room. Rubble and debris rained to the ground and light shafts shined through the now gaping hole. Venus did not get up from where she lay amidst the destruction. Makoto paid her no more mind and walked behind the throne. She knew her henshin pen was here. She could feel it. Kicking in the door behind the throne she entered the onyx hallway. Magical orbs every couple feet located at the ceiling illuminated the dark stone. Several relics and artifacts of power stood on pedestals. Makoto only cared about one and she found it easily.

The henshin pen of Jupiter was contained within a field that Makoto recognized and it gave her pause. Retrieving it would not only be difficult but painful. She was determined though and using her hand on her functional arm reached into the field. She yelled in response to the pain that ricocheted through her hand into her chest. The barrier pressed back as she applied force to penetrate the field. Her entire body shook as pain increased exponentially. Through partially open eyes and with gritted teeth she saw lacerations open on her fingers sending droplets of blood splattering back from the field. As she forced her hand forward the wounds increased and grew deeper some to the bone. It felt like pushing her hand through shards of broken glass. Just a few more centimeters and she would reach the pen suspended within the field. Between her wounded arm, the blows from Venus and the pain she was currently enduring, shock was taking a toll. A second later she wrapped her fingers around the pen and barrier shattered ending the agony. Makoto immediately collapsed gasping in breaths and held the pen close. Her hand felt flayed and her vision dimmed and brightened sickeningly.

"I won't let you leave here with it."

Makoto opened an eye from where she lay and saw Venus standing at the entrance to the onyx hall. Blood streaked her face and had seeped into most of her fuku. A part of Makoto cringed at seeing the senshi so injured, but a greater part of her was furious that the woman wouldn't just leave her alone. Clumsily with a damaged hand on one side and impaired arm on the other she managed her way to her knees.

"Don't get up. Please Makoto." Venus said firmly.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Minako." She breathed through gritted teeth. "But now I don't care." She closed her bloody fingers around the henshin pen.

Jupiter Star Power!" Makoto yelled

"Excellion Heart!" Venus released the attack at the same moment Makoto called her transformation. Light whited out the black hallway and the very palace shuddered from he shockwave of her attack. Venus waited, barely keeping her footing as all her muscles trembled with fatigue. Finally the light began to dim and in its wake stood Sailor Jupiter, unaffected by the powerful assault. Black energy mixed with intermittent streaks of lightening as she fixed hateful eyes on Sailor Venus.

"Deep Lightning Cascade." Makoto whispered. Venus's eyes went wide as the uttering of such a powerful attack.

"Mako don't." Was all she managed to say before a disc of light formed beneath her and a massive column of brilliant blue electricity engulfed her. She screamed as the electricity ravaged through her body.

"Shining aqua mirage!" The electricity stopped abruptly as a sphere of glowing water wrapped itself around Jupiter. Mercury didn't wait to see the effect as she grabbed Venus. "Shabon spray." Again mist filled the hall and the senshi used it to cover her urgent retreat with her gravely wounded leader.

Electricity shot outwards from within the watery sphere and a moment later evaporated it leaving Jupiter drenched and coughing air into her lungs. She kept her ground for a moment before collapsing to her knees. Dropping her head into her hands she started to sob.

Haruka wasn't happy when she learned of the orders Venus had given when she caught up with Queen and the Mars. They had retreated to the estate Haruka and Michiru stayed at when visiting the palace. Neptune and Saturn were on their way as well.

"This doesn't make sense, she and Ami should not be fighting her alone." Haruka protested one more time.

"They're buying us time. They'll be here shortly." Rei replied irritably but she wasn't so sure herself. The earth suddenly heaved as a massive shockwave hit the building. "What the hell was that?" Rei steadied herself.

Usagi stood up from where she'd been sitting on the steps and went to nearest window. "Excellion Heart." She whispered. She knew it because she had gifted the power to Venus a century ago. Haruka and Rei joined her. Static raised a few hairs on each of their heads before a massive column of electricity exploded upwards from the rear roof of the palace. They all three reflexively stepped back although it wasn't directed towards the estate. It was cut off just as suddenly.

"Shit, I'm going to help!" Haruka was done waiting. Witnessing one of Jupiter's most powerful attacks meant things were going very badly. She ran through the front door

"That was Cascade, She's reclaimed her pen." Rei said and ice ran through her veins at the realization of how terrible the situation had become. "How could she use that.. why.." She started after Haruka but glanced back at Usagi.

"Please find them quickly, Rei" The queen said physically shaking with fear. Neither had to wait as Haruka suddenly burst back through the door with Minako cradled in her arms. Mercury was staggering right behind.

"Ami?" Rei started to speak but Ami wasn't looking at them. She was catching her own breath and perspiration ran down her face, but otherwise looked uninjured.

"Put her down, Haruka." Ami demanded quickly. The platinum blonde did as she was told and Ami nearly fell as she stumbled to her knees in haste while activating her visor. She was checking one thing after another on the badly wounded soldier. Pulse, breathing, pupil dilation all while readings streamed across the visor. None of it was encouraging.

"She's barely with us." Ami said tight-lipped. She held her hands out and generated two orbs of water and then brought them together, slowly pushed them down against Minako's chest. The spheres merged, spreading across the injured woman's chest and shoulders and started to glow. Rei and Haruka stood helplessly by.

Usagi couldn't believe what she was seeing. Minako's uniform had disengaged and the jeans and thin-strapped top she'd been wearing prior were soaked with blood. Her face was streaked with it and all across her chest, neck and up her arms were branching patterns of burns. She had no doubt they probably covered more of her and were caused by massive electrocution. The golden blonde was perfectly still, so lacking life, so broken. Usagi moved across from Ami and knelt down carefully. Gently she took the unresponsive woman's hand, interlacing Minajo's fingers with her own.

"You're not leaving me. You can't." She whispered and leaned forward placing a light kiss on Minako's bloodied forehead. An instant later Minako gasped in the first breath any of them had seen her take and immediately after started coughing.

"Thank god." Haruka wasn't sure her legs were going to hold her as relief rushed through her at the sign of life. Rei covered her mouth as she choked back a sob. Ami continued with the healing waters but blinked rapidly cleared the stress and fear laden tears from her eyes.

Usagi felt Minako's fingers tighten their grip and as the soldier calmed her breathing she searched until she found her Queen's gaze.

"I failed her. Usagi, I failed you both." She rasped and clenched her teeth against tears.

"Never, Minako-chan. Just rest now. It'll be alright." Usagi replied smiling kindly and stroked back some strands of hair from her senshi's face. She held the similar blue gaze until Minako's eyes started to close and fatigue relaxed her back to the floor. Steady breathing was now apparent and she still grasped Usagi's hand desperately.

Isamu went to the door cautious of who had knocked. It was late and he wasn't expecting any visitors so he first looked through the peephole. His caution evaporated when he saw Makoto on the other side of the door.

"Mako-chan, what brings…" He started in as he pulled the door open but abruptly halted any questions as he took in Makoto's condition.

"Isamu-kun." She whispered before her legs gave out. He reached out and caught her easily breaking her fall. The slickness of the blood smeared across her shoulders and arms was disturbing, but he shoved that aside and helped her into his apartment. He managed to get the door closed and then helped his friend to the nearest thing he could lay her on which was his couch.

"What happened, Mako-chan? It this your blood? It's.. there is so much." He said as nausea hit.

"Yes. Forgive me, Isamu, I just need to a while to rest." She said grateful for the softness of the couch.

"You need more than rest. Let me call Ami-chan and the others." Isamu protested as he went to retrieve some towels. Upon his return he wrapped one around her cut up hand and then pressed another the slice on her shoulder. She winced at the applied pressure.

"No, I don't want to see anyone. I just want to rest and to heal." She focused on him and Isamu looked into her eyes. They were normal; the redness he'd seen the previous week had apparently dissipated. He didn't like the idea of her just counting on her Senshi regenerative power to get her though. She looked in need of a doctor, but he conceded against his better judgment after staring at her.

"Very well. I'll dress these as best I can and then you can sleep as long as you need." He said smiling gently she nodded gratefully and closed her eyes.

Haruka and Michiru returned to the estate after scouting the damaged palace and found no sign of Jupiter.

"She's not there. The destruction is incredible though." Michiru said quietly. Usagi stood up from the edge of the bed Minako was in. Between Ami and Hotaru's healing abilities they had reduced much of the critical damage the woman had received however she had not regained consciousness.

"The palace can be repaired. We cannot." Usagi replied calmly. "We need to find Sailor Jupiter."

"I figured I would be able to trace the negative energy she was producing, however it's almost like it went dormant. I can't find any sign of it in the city." Ami replied busily working on her small computer.

"Setsuna can help us find her." As if hearing her name Sailor Pluto materialized from the time stream right next to Usagi. The queen already knew she was present and watching, it was time she came out of the shadows. The risk was now too high for her to merely observe. Before saying anything the dark clad Senshi looked down as Minako and brushed her finger tips across the back of her hand. She took a deep breath and then looked back at the gathered senshi.

"Where she is now isn't the greatest concern." Setsuna said her voice soft. "It was she intends to do."

"Destroy her enemy, that's what she said." Rei answered. "But we don't know who it is."

"We do know." Setsuna countered. "The one person Makoto blames most for the death of her family is herself. She intends to eradicate herself from the timeline and not just this one. However many she can reach. Although she hasn't found a way in this timeline, in another she's already begun and eventually there will only be one."

"There is no logic in that. When she spoke of an enemy she didn't think it was herself."

"No, because the evil that has convinced her of this task showed her what Makoto becomes after she accomplishes it. Once enough of her alternate selves are extinguished the evil will finally overwhelm what remains of her currently and became a force inside of a very powerful senshi. Much like galaxia only the repercussions are far greater. It will sever hundreds of timelines short and ours will begin to crumble as well."

"She said all of this was to protect us." Haruka said half-heartedly.

"She may still believe that, but if she kills her past selves it will upset balance in pivotal battles from our history. It could prevent Crystal Tokyo from ever rising." Setsuna explained.

"How could she even get to past?" Michiru asked. "Wouldn't she need a key?"

"I'm uncertain, but a key isn't the only means." Setsuna replied. "We must find her before she gets to the past. Tracking her will be even more difficult at that point."

"The last condition I saw her was badly injured. Her shoulder hasn't healed and the barrier around her henshin pen took a heavy toll." Mercury said. "I imagine she'll need to recover some before attempting to go back in time. If we can find her before then."

"and then what?" Rei didn't want to say it, but her frustration at the unfairness of it all took over. "She has both her senshi power and the evil spirit. Even if our combined power could defeat her, its going to kill her before it allows itself to be separated again."

"I won't let that happen nor will I allow any of you to be hurt again. I'll use the Ginzouisho if necessary." Usagi replied forcefully. They all went silent and stared in shock. With the crystal merged with her own soul, releasing its power could kill the Queen as it had done in the past.

"Usagi." Rei started. A beeping sound matched a blinking light on Ami's computer and drew their attention. Her phone was linked through her computer.

"Its Isamu-kun." Ami said and touched a button to connect the call. It was on speakder so they all could hear.

"Ami-chan, its Isamu. I need your help." His voice sounded panicked

"What's wrong," Ami asked.. "Is Mako-chan there?" It dawned on all of them that if Makoto was looking for a safe place to escape and heal Isamu was probably the first thought.

"Yes, but that's not the problem. A monster, it's huge. It just appeared and Makoto is fighting it alone. Please come quickly." He sounded desperate.

Makoto woke without moving. She regained consciousness and opened her eyes. In her mind she saw snippets of the battle at the palace but it felt foreign to her now. It didn't reach her emotions as it had before still she promised herself she wouldn't hurt them again. This caused a slight ache to form in her chest, but she ignored it. Getting up she had another focus for she hadn't awoken on her own accord. Something had drawn her from her healing sleep, something powerful.

Her shoulder felt slightly better and the cuts on her hand felt immensely better beneath the soft wrapping Isamu had applied. All seemed perfectly quiet. It had grown late and moonlight spilled through the window of Isamu's living room. She avoided it as she walked towards the door. Something heavy hit the ground and Makoto bent her knees to keep balance as the entire building shook. Frustration turned to anger as she felt something immensely dark manifesting outside. She yanked open the door just as an enormous clawed foot smashed into the middle of the street again shaking the buildings nearby. She looked up and a youma at least six stories tall was lumbering on all fours down the street. It was dark purple and a black watery vapor seemed to be streaking off it. Its massive spherical head had at least fifteen points of light, apparently eyes that cast light beams like a search light across the city. Its mouth was a gaping hole with ragged edges from which more of the dark vapor spewed. People were running, cars driving on the sidewalk and crashing to avoid the titanic creature.

"Makoto!" Isamu shot out from his bedroom and saw Makoto standing in the door.

She snapped her head to the side and fixed her eyes on him. "Stay inside." She commanded. Isamu didn't take another step as he saw black seep into the whites of her eyes and the green of her pupils overtaken by blood. With a gust of energy and lightening Makoto disappeared for a second to be replaced by Sailor Jupiter. She launched herself from the doorway and slammed into the street shattering the pavement beneath her feet. Standing up she squared off to the monster.

Isamu took a moment to take in what had happened before scrambling back to his bedroom to retrieve his phone. In pure panic he dialed the first senshi in his phone.

At her arrival the monster took pause and all light beams of it multiple eyes shined down, illuminating her position in the street. Its circular mouth distorted, teeth materialized and it reformed to allow it to form words. "A senshi challenges me by herself." It rumbled. "How brazen." Makoto glared at the towering creature and let her rage swell. Power filled every cell of her body and her eyes burned brighter.

"Don't mock me." She spat bitterly.

"Apologies, Jupiter is it? I know of you. I was merely making an observation. My power is too great for you to face on your own. I am a master of both time and space. Now remove yourself, I have something I must find." It was clearly amused.

Makoto's features darkened viciously. An instant later a kinetic blast slammed the creature in the face shattering some of it newly made teeth. It shoved the beast several meters back down the street until it dug its huge claws in to halt. The orbs of light again focused on Jupiter and turned purple.

"You are more than a senshi." Is said reforming its mouth. Makoto shot another blast at him in reply, to which he released purple fire vapor to meet. The two attacks negated each other fiercely, breaking windows and cracking stone. "Or perhaps less." It grinned taunting her.

"Shut up!" She yelled and electricity shot from the ground and collected around her summoned into an attack. Before she could attack though the youma reared back and its mouth grew wide. It slammed back to the pavement, releasing a blast of purple fire as wide at the street. Makoto barely raised her hand in time to create a barrier before the wave slammed into it. It held as the barrage continued but she struggled to maintain its dexterity. Her once improving shoulder was trembling with fatigue. All around her things were disintegrating from the onslaught.

By the time the attack stopped she dropped her hands to her side and breathed heavily.

"Very impressive." New teeth were forming in the unnatural mouth, rows upon rows of them. "I think you maybe what I seek. A powerful aura drew me here. What would a Senshi summon a quantum nether god?"

Makoto smiled and then gave a disconcerting laugh. "So that I can kill you."

"I need to go." MInako winced painfully and tried to sit up. Hotaru immediately prevented her by putting her hands on her shoulders.

"You're staying here. You injures are still severe." Was the firm reply. The shorter woman smiled and placed a hand on Minako's forehead. "You've done the best you can, Mina-chan. Let the others bear the burden until you are well."

Minako swallowed hard. Emotion caught in her throat, but she knew Hotaru spoke the truth. She could barely keep her eyes open. She hated being so helpless and hopelessness was seeping in. Should couldn't get the battle out of her mind. It was like a bad dream, she's never imagined she would face off with her best friend like that. She relaxed back into the bed and closed her eyes. She said a prayer for Makoto and for all of them before drifting back to sleep.

Usagi accompanied the inner and outer core with the exception of Venus. The slowed the approached as sounds of something enormous shook the ground. Isamu's house was still several block away. When he said huge he must not have been exaggerating. They rounded the corner and took in the colossal battle taking place.

"What the hell is that?" Haruka gasped when she took in the giant purple creature that made them look like ants at best.

"A nether god." Rei said. She could feel the energy raidiating from it. This beast belonged in a realm far from the one they existed in. It could only be here if summoned. "Makoto must had summoned it here."  
>"I'm detecting massive quantum particles and minu singularities." Ami replied. "This this can breach the time. I'm certain of it." She disengaged her visor.<p>

"Than why the hell is she fighting it." Haruka shielded her eyes as electricity rained down from the sky crawling over the giant youma. It screamed in pain and rage. Jupiter stood before it, looking tired, but holding her ground. The creature brought it's paw down, smashing the pavement. They watched her leap and then roll out of the way and follow through with a vlack energy beam with electricity spiraling around it. The beam tore a hole in the youma's neck.

"Rei-chan can you send that thing back to where it came from?." Usagi asked urgently. In the absence of Minako she was determined to take lead.

"Possibly. Its mouth is the portal. If it can be forced wide enough it could swallow it's back to its realm." Rei replied.

"Than we force it to do so. Also get Makoto away from it. I will face her now." Usagi was serious and despite they wanted to protest none of the Senshi did.

"I will assist you, Majesty." Pluto said. Usagi nodded.

"let's go."

Jupiter was getting tired, but she knew she defeat the monster. With its destruction she could bend time. She had to be stronger than it. Again the massive mouth opened releasing the vapor beam. She cursed mentally and threw up the barrier. It was barely holding. Crack formed and her arms trembled. It fractured suddenly and the beam slammed into her drving her into the cement. As shook her head trying to clear the stars from her vision. She hurt badly but managed to clear her vision. She look up and the gaping mouth was above her a brightness glowing inside and she realized the creature was about to blast her into to oblivion. Just as the beam exploded from its mouth something pulled her away. She was released and tumbled to the ground and quickly scrambled to her knees. Looking up she came face to face with her Queen.

"Usagi." She whispered. Looking beyond the woman she saw te other Senshi engaging the nether god. Rage surfaced and she got to her feet quickly. "Don't get in my way!" She yelled and stepped forward. Before she took another step a blast of pink and purple hit her in the chest, knocking her back to ground. It took her longer to recover this time, but she saw Pluto a couple feet behind Usagi her staff extended towards her.

"Just leave me alone!" Jupiter yelled at them both. Blackness started to seep into her pupils.

Usagi recognized the change. She had seen it back in the palace when Makoto first disappeared.

"I won't allow this any longer." She said confidently. "You will release my friend, even if it kills me." Usagi relaxed her stance. Standing over Jupiter she brought her hands in front of her chest, closed her eyes and smiled. "Ginzouisho." Jupiter eyes grew wide as a single point of light formed and grew brighter until it pushed back the darkness of night. Finally the crystal blossomed into existence. Inside her chest Mako felt is if something was puling away from the sphere of light and she didn't realize how impaired her breathing was before this moment. She wanted to move closer wanted to be free of whatever fear and anger clung desperate to her heart. Suddenly she realized was Usagi was about to do and price she would pay for it.

"No!" Makoto scrambled to her feet and without thinking wrapped her hand around the stone, pushing it back against Usagi's chest while hugging the queen tightly with her free arm. "Don't. Not for me." She whispered, her voice desperate.

"Mako-chan, I have to." Usago replied returning the hug and keeping the crystal manifested.

_Take it Mako-chan. Make the crystal yours._

Makoto jerked back. She hadn't heard the voice in quite sometimes and as it spoke something constricted around her heart. Desire for power coursed through her for the first time in her long life. She stumbled back, forcing it from her thoughts and looked up. Usagi had a look of confusion on her face. "Never." She growled and took another few steps back. Usagi held one hand out and the Ginzousho followed, its light radiating out in waves. Makoto screamed as war raged in her body.

"Ginzouisho!" The enormous youma, almost forgotten in the moment lunged its massive head forward, ready to consume the stone and it's wielder. Usagi got a moment to register the attack before Makoto grabbed her by the arm pulled her roughly behind her. The creatures face smashed against the barrier Jupiter generated. It did not relent though, intent on making the Ginzouisho its own.

Violence, anger and hatred spread like blackness through Makoto. "You will not touch her!" The ground shattered in front her, black liquid poured from it forming spears. All down the street similar spears formed and Jupiter dropped the barrier at the same time the multitude of spear impaled the enormous beast. It massive body riddled with a spear that also lodged into buildings and asphalt. Blood oozed from the many wounds and the black and purple vapor dissipated. The light in its mouth dimmed and went out.

Usagi was shocked and Ginzouisho returned to merge with her soul. She watched as Makoto coughed and then covered her mouth as if she was going to be sick. Black oil, like the spears had been made of, ran between her fingers. Slowly she got to her feet and approached the soldier.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly a place a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Makoto shrugged her hand off as if it burned. Usagi wasn't sure if she was angry or scared. She backed away and the oily spears evaporated and the giant youma disintegrated.

"What do I do, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked tears forming. She clasped her hand in front of her. Desperation fell over the Queen, she was out of options.

Makoto did respond but in her peripheral vision she saw the other Senshi approaching.

"I will make things right. I promise." Makoto said quickly. Then the pavement split beneath her as she vanished. She reappeared next to Sailor Pluto and pulled a key from her belt before the other senshi realized what happened. Setsuna turned tightening her grip on her staff. She was met with the black and red eyes, which made her pause for too long. A kinetic blast slammed her away crashing her into the steps of Isamu's porch.

"Setsuna-chan!" Usagi cried. Pluto looked up shaking the shock of the assault off.

"Don't do this Jupiter!" She pleaded to the emotionless stare. Jupiter raised the key in the air with breaking eye contact and in a flash of purple and pink she vanished.

Isamu crouched offered a supportive hand to Setsuna as she got back to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you, Isamu." She replied quietly. The Senshi and Usagi gathered around her.

"What do we do now?" Michiru asked. They were at a loss though. The one thing they needed to prevent had transpired.

"We should return to the palace and check on Minako-chan." Usagi answered her voice almost breaking.

"You're Majesty." Isamu said desperately. Usagi looked over at him. He was a handsome and kind man. It broke her heart that he had seen all that had happened. "Can you please tell me what's happened? Why was she fighting you? What happened to body, her eyes…" Isamu couldn't stand the thought of being left in the dark. Usagi understood. Makoto was his best friend and he had no family. Without her he was alone. Regardless though, she wasn't willing to involve him in this tragedy.

"I'm sorry, Isamu-kun." She murmured looking away.

"Majesty, I'd like to request that Isamu join us." Setsuna was intensely focused on the man. Her mind working on a hundred scenarios in which they could prevent Jupiter's destruction. The man conjured a possibility that she would normally never fathom. This was an exceptional case. "Please I have something to ask of him."

"Very well." Usagi sighed. She didn't feel it was right to involve Isamu, but she would trust Setsuna's instincts for now.


	7. Chapter 6 The Messenger

_Author's note- getting towards the end here, with that said the story is about to start jumping across timelines quite a bit so if you haven't read Beloved or Unfinished in a while you may want to refresh you memory... Now that I think about it I might need to as well :P_

**The Messenger**

"That's insane!" Minako was sitting up finally. "You can't believe this is the only option. If anything send one of us!" She demanded glaring at Setsuna.

"Take it easy, Minako-chan." Ami soothed trying to calm the still injured senshi down.

"Unfortunately sending a Senshi is not an option." Setsuna eased herself into a chair, clearly aching from the hit she took. They were all in the living room of the estate. Both the inner and outer core circled her and Isamu. The elegant blonde haired man was standing across from her next to a chair in which the queen sat. Setsuna sighed not so quietly in resigned annoyance at Minako's glare boring into her from the side. She had no desire to argue the point with any of them, but it was understandable that the senshi would not be thrilled with her determined course of action. She wasn't happy about the scenario either, but it was basically all she had. "The only point in time I see we can cause pivotal change, there will already be two of each of you. Having a third set of senshi would be exponentially damaging to the timelines."

"So you intend to send Isamu-kun back to when Soyokaze was in the past?" Rei asked.

Isamu listened quietly, leaning against the wall next to the queen who was equally as somber. Although he had met her before with Makoto, he never imagined he would be so close and so casual with her as they were right now. He was uncertain of everything that was being discussed, as so far the only information Pluto had provided was that she wanted to send him back in time. Pluto was also a mystery to him. They had met even fewer times that he had the Queen and Makoto didn't always speak kindly of her. Right now sitting across from him and clearly hurting after crashing into his porch and burdened by her decision, she seemed very much human.

"That was…" Minako paused closing her eyes against unpleasant memories. She opened them again. "It was an awful time, Setsuna, and what if Makoto is back there? He can't face that alone." Minako continued her protest.

At this comment Isamu wanted to object that he couldn't believe Makoto would hurt him however he had also just witnessed behavior he'd never thought possible of her in the last battle.

"Sailor Jupiter is likely jumping back to before her past self became a Senshi. All of us need to try and prevent that as much as possible while Isamu-san is in the past. I understand your aversion, but trust me on this, please Minako." Setsuna replied. Isamu watched the leader of the senshi open her mouth as if ready to retort but seemed to catch a glance from the queen and shut it again. Isamu didn't think the woman had made any expression, but clearly she wanted Minako to stop.

All of it was making Isamu's head spin anyway. It seemed unfathomable that any of this time stream stuff could even make sense, but he knew he was in the presence of people who walked in a very different world than he did as a mortal.

"How is it I can make a difference?" He finally spoke figuring it was time for answers since the senshi had been very vague up until now. "I'm just a man." Setsuna met his scared gaze. She knew his fear wasn't from what she was asking of him but the fact he might fail his friend.

"It is because you are mortal, and Mako-chan's friend that I believe you must do this." She replied. "Before I explain anymore, will you accept what I am asking of you, Isamu-kun?"

"Of course, anything to help Mako-chan." He didn't hesitate. He was never a man of strong faith and that had been reinforced even more so by the death of Hideo and Soyokaze. Makoto was his last close friend. Even if it seemed insane he would do anything he could to get her back. Minako shook her head in frustration but said nothing. Setsuna nodded and then began.

"The events that caused the current present are complicated. What you need to know is the evil that has overtaken Mako-chan did so by afflicting the members of her family starting with Hideo-san." Isamu was taken aback.

"I don't understand. Hideo died of a hereditary disease." Isamu asked confused.

"That's initially what I thought, but after Makoto became ill. I drew a connection between the two." Ami interjected hugging her arms around her middle clearly upset. "Hideo was killed by the same darkness Makoto has become."

"And from Hideo the evil passed next to Soyokaze and eventually to her mother." Setsuna continued. "I believe the only way to prevent what has happened is to stop this evil from killing Hideo-kun. It must be stopped there otherwise the outcome will remain."

"How do I do that?' Isamu asked.

"With well placed words, Isamu-san." Setsuna smiled for what seemed like the first time and it had a hint of sadness to it. "Because you are human you will not be able to interfere with the events that take place in the past. After the events that caused Soyokaze's death the Senshi will know enough of this future to hopefully believe the message you will bring. I will send you just before this so you can contact them prior."

"What am I to tell them?"

"You will only speak of these things with Ami. The message is for her alone." Setsuna replied firmly. The blue haired woman looked up at this. Setsuna met her confused gaze. "Ami-chan, now that you can recognize the evil spirit, could you prevent Hideo's death?"

"I…I think so." Ami stuttered at first. She didn't expect this, but quickly evaluated the memories of when Hideo was sick and her responses at that time and calculated a plan of action. "Yes, I can provide everything my past self would need. She must also know of the moment he first became ill. She has to get to him as soon as possible." She finished with greater determination catching onto what Setsuna was planning.

"You mean the concert?" Isamu asked confused. "Is that when it attacked?"

"It's likely someone or something at that event passed the evil onto him, yes." Setsuna confirmed with a nod. Isamu felt pins and needles up his spine. There was so much he didn't understand, didn't even realize was going on around him. It was intimidating.

"So Isamu-kun goes back to prepare Ami-chan for when Hideo gets sick centuries later." Rei said putting it together as well. Something didn't make sense. "Why so far back? Why not prior to the event itself?"

"It is necessary." Setsuna's voice was expressionless and made no allowance for further inquiry. Every senshi heard Sailor Pluto behind the statement. Apparently there was still more to this than she was willing to reveal.

"What will I see back there?" Isamu had to ask. There must be a reason why Minako was so adamant that he not be the one to go back. She had said it was awful and that frightened him. No one spoke, but gently the Queen took his hand.

"You must have faith in this, Isamu-kun. No matter what happens or what you see, you must believe you can make a difference because I believe you can." Usagi finally said softly and he met her perfect blue eyes. He was frightened but he also felt courage fill his chest.

Setsuna stood and reverted back to her Senshi form. She took from her belt a small, but detailed key. Holding it a moment in hesitation, she finally handed it to Isamu. She had never asked so much of a mortal.

"All of us are in your debt, Isamu-kun." She said seriously.

Isamu took the key and scrutinized it a moment. He suddenly realized the eyes of every senshi were on him and he had never felt so small.

"I'll prepare everything you need, Isamu-kun" Ami finally broke the silence and headed to the door.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Minako asked. Ami was off preparing the information Isamu would need and he had gone to get changed. Once ready Pluto would show him how to activate the key and his journey would begin.

"We must do everything we can to prevent Makoto from killing her past selves. Whatever it takes as far as forcing her away from each timeline. If Isamu-kun is not successful we must find another way of stopping her." Setsuna replied without missing a beat.

"You mean kill her." Usagi corrected softly.

"Very soon she will not be even a shadow of the Makoto we know." Setsuna didn't want to say it, but it was true and the likely hood of them even defeating her grew ever more slim as well. A moment later Ami and Isamu returned and Setsuna was grateful to redirect her attention from the subdued conversation. Isamu had changed into a nice suit for his journey.

"Are you ready?" She asked the man. He held in one hand a compact computer and in the other the intricate time key. He met the dark red gaze and nodded. "Good luck Isamu-kun" Setsuna finished and raised her staff slightly. The key flashed brightly and Isamu disappeared.

* * *

><p>Rei, Minako, and Ami were sitting in a heavy silence. Usagi was off to find Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. Makoto was in one of the other rooms taking care of Soyokaze so she was distracted from her mother, Makoto's future self, who was sleeping in a death-like state in Makoto's bedroom. They weren't sure what to say. They all knew that they had something to do with the future Makoto's injuries and that disturbed them. They didn't want to discuss what could've caused them to turn on their dear friend. The injured soldier had attempted to assure them that it hadn't been their fault, but the severity of the damage caused guilt to linger in their minds. Guilt for something they hadn't even done yet. The knock on the door was very soft; however, in their deep silence it was clearly audible. Minako rose without a word and moved towards the door of Makoto's apartment. When she opened it, she was confronted with a tall man in a black suit. His hair was a dirty blond and long and was tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck.<p>

"Yes, can I help you?" Minako said without any of her regular cheer.

"Yes, my name is Hayashi, Isamu. Is Mizuno, Ami here with you?" The man asked politely as he took of his dark sunglasses, folded them, and placed them neatly in his breast pocket.

"I am Ami Mizuno." Ami stood up and stared back at the unfamiliar man.

Soyokaze was almost falling asleep when her ears caught the sound of a familiar voice in the main room. She revived herself from her near sleeping state and looked up at her young mother who looked back quizzically.

"What is it, Soyo-chan?" Makoto asked, as her daughter-to-be suddenly became distracted.

"Someone I know is here." Soyokaze replied softly and moved to get down. Makoto set her on the ground and followed her out of the room. When they entered the sitting room the three other girls looked towards them. A fourth figure was standing and Makoto didn't recognize him.

"Henge-kun!" Soyokaze's eyes welled with tears and she ran to the tall man. Isamu scooped her up in his long arms and hugged her tightly. It required all his control to keep from crying himself. He hadn't seen the child in more than three years and the news of her passing after a much-changed Makoto had returned to the future had killed a part of his heart. To be near her again and to listen to her quiet voice revived that dead part and for at least a moment he forgot that what he was here to do would not yet save her.

"Soyo-chan, how I've missed you." Isamu whispered softly, but not so quiet that the observing girls couldn't hear. Makoto wasn't so sure about the man embracing her future child, but Soyokaze seemed to know him very well.

"Um, who are you?" Makoto asked keeping her watchful gaze on the man and Soyokaze.

"As far as he told us his name is Hayashi, Isamu, but that was before Soyokaze addressed him as 'Henge'" Rei replied making sure the mysterious man could hear her suspicion. Isamu directed his attention back to the past Senshi. He knew he would need to explain things quickly or he would be in trouble. Setsuna had taken care to explain how distrustful the Senshi would be due to the events surrounding Jupiter and her daughter.

"I did not lie to you," Isamu began. "My name is Hayashi, Isamu, but many of my friends used to call me Henge." It was odd for him to hear his old band name. No one had called him Henge in a long time. Soyokaze was one of the last people to.

"It's his 'pro-fesh-o-nal' name." Soyokaze said struggling slightly with the big word. She grinned afterwards.

"How do you know Soyokaze?" Makoto asked her arms crossed in front of her.

Isamu stared at her for quite some time. Makoto looked young and full of life. She was the image of Makoto that had begun to fade from his memory; he could not remember the last time he had seen that incredible will power in the eyes of her future self. He finally remembered where he was and the situation he was in and broke out of his train of thought.

"I am here on behalf of a friend. Two friends actually and one of them is Soyokaze's mother." Isamu's gaze was determined. "Your future self." He set Soyokaze down and shifted his gaze from one bewildered girl to the next. "Is she here?" He said finally.

"Great another person from the future, I take it?" Rei asked irritably. Isamu nodded.

"Pluto-sama sent you back here? Why?" Soyokaze asked while tugging on his arm. Isamu crouched down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Remember that story I read to you on the playground?" Isamu asked softly.

"The one with the princess who wants to be a magical knight?" Soyokaze asked back.

"That's right. I'm here to make sure you, my darling, can be the Magic Knight. Isamu didn't get to finish.

"And then I'll save mama!" Soyokaze said with determination.

"I'm going to do my best, little princess, that is why I am here." Isamu replied and smiled for her and then stood up. He addressed the observing girls. "I am here outside of the concerns of the Pluto that has just met with you. I will have nothing to do with events surrounding you Senshi," They tensed slightly as Isamu addressed them as their alternate selves, "or the Jupiter of the future, which you now care for. What my task is I cannot reveal, but know that I mean you no harm and work in the sincerest hope of helping Makoto-san. Now is future Jupiter here?"

None of them moved or responded right away. They weren't sure what to make of the man. His intentions, though shrouded in grey, for the moment seemed in the best interest of Makoto and her daughter. Makoto wanted to know more, wanted to know who the other friend was and the man's true mission, everything. However, she felt that he would never reveal such information; the stakes were simply too high.

"She's in here." Ami finally spoke. Isamu nodded. He had hoped that Ami-san would be the one to show him so that he could speak with her alone. "Since you previously had asked for me, I will accompany you." The other Senshi didn't like this, but they made no vocal protest.

"Thank you" Isamu said as he walked past the group of Senshi. He couldn't help, but turn his head slightly as he passed Makoto. She returned his stare, obviously confused, slightly fearful from what she did not know or understand, but still strong and defiant. Isamu couldn't help but smile, despite all he knew would happen, seeing Makoto like this gave him hope. A moment later he was in the connecting bedroom and Ami was closing the door behind them. Isamu readjusted his attentions and sought out his dear friend.

Ami watched curiously as the man approached the unconscious Jupiter. She was defensive ready to protect in case his intentions turned out to be quite the opposite of what he had told them. Somehow Ami didn't think that this man could hurt anyone and especially not Makoto. The way he had treated her daughter and with the frightened sympathetic eyes he watched future Jupiter with now, unsettled Ami.

"I'm not sure she'll be able to hear anything you say. I take it you know what happened to her?" Ami whispered.

Isamu was kneeing by the bed and with shaking hands touched Makoto's face just barely with the tips of his fingers. He felt tears in his eyes demanding to be released, but he took a deep breath. A ragged upset breath that made Ami feel for him. "No, I never actually knew what happened, but it doesn't matter now she can't know I'm here anyway." Isamu finally managed quietly. "I never though that it was this bad. When she came back I saw the scars and the emotional damage and I thought that was awful enough, but this…She would never have wanted to share this with me. Her kindness, even after all that had hurt her, wouldn't let me even hold some of her burden." Isamu leaned closed and kissed Makoto's forehead and then moved away, fearful he wouldn't be able to control his emotions if he kept looking at her silent features.

"Are you her husband?" Ami ventured unsure really of what to say.

"Why do you ask that?" Isamu was surprised by the question. He breathed deeply trying to stop himself from crying.

"She spoke of him. As 'gentle as a summer's breeze' she said." Ami blushed slightly. "You just seem to fit that description."

Isamu was silent a moment unsure of how to reply to that. He looked at Ami, noticing her blush. She seemed so much younger than her future self, so much shyer.

"Or you must at least have something to do with him, it must be something like that." She finally continued clearing her throat to cover for her sudden shyness. Isamu broke out of his silence and smiled.

"No, I am not her husband, but your intuition serves you well, Mizuno-san." Isamu replied. "The other friend I spoke of is Makoto's husband. He was like a brother to me. It's all very complicated to explain to you right now, but some things will happen and after that I can tell you more."

"Why are you here? You're a human, why did Pluto send a mortal back here?" Ami asked curiously.

"Because she believes I can change so much that went wrong for Mako-chan." He paused. "I hope that she is right." He collected himself again and looked at Ami seriously. "I need your help. I cannot interfere with anything that happens and future Makoto must never know that I was here. Everything I tell you must not be shared with anyone not even the other senshi. If we succeed we may be able to prevent all this." Isamu held his hand out towards were Jupiter was resting. "I can't tell you anything right now, but in three days I'll return. Then if you will still listen, I will tell you what you must know."

"Why three days? Why not tell me now?" Ami asked confused.

"I'm sorry, in three days you'll understand." He replied his voice slightly depressed. He shook it off quickly his face hardening. Ami was surprised at the suddenly change. She remained silent for some time, clueless as to the meaning of his cryptic response, but she did not question any further.

"Very well. Three days then." Ami said taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Sailor Pluto checked on Isamu's progress from within the time stream. Things were starting to unravel. The disappearance of Jupiter's alternate selves was taking a heavy toll and the few times the Senshi were able to engage her beforehand she seemed to have grown only more powerful and more foreign to them. Pluto had to believe this would make a difference and so far Isamu had done well. Despite he had seen Jupiter's future self while there, he still remained vigilant. Well-placed words had convinced Ami's past self to hear him out in three days. Whether she would still be willing too after those three days passed was yet to be seen. Mercury had done her best to prepare Isamu for every possible reaction her past self might have before he left. Still it was not going to be easy. That wasn't Pluto's greatest concern though. Isamu would also see for the first time what transpired and the tragedy that befell Soyokaze. If he were to face Ami and still ask for help, he would have to understand her feelings. Pluto worried it might break him and there was still so much for him to do. Beyond the message he brought, Isamu would be crucial in one more past event that she had not yet revealed to even the queen.<p>

* * *

><p>Isamu hadn't slept very much at all in the past couple days, but he wasn't tired so it didn't matter to him. The three days were past and now he had to see Mizuno-san again. He wasn't sure what to expect from her, despite her future self had tried to prepare him. If her feelings were any similar to his own she'd be furious at him. Isamu was furious at himself for having stood idle the entire time. He kept thinking of what the Queen had said to him, but it didn't feel like enough. He thanked Kami that Makoto's younger self hadn't seen what had happened. He wished he could have been knocked unconscious for the entire time as well. How horrible…and to think Makoto returned home and he never knew just how bad it must've been for her. Isamu slowed and finally stopped his aimless walk and sat down on a nearby park bench. Dropping his face in his hands, he began to cry. Pluto had been right when she'd told him this would be the most difficult part. Isamu wasn't so sure he could continue this, he was only human and yes he knew the stakes, but he'd never been that strong. How could he face Mizuno-san or any of them?<p>

"Excuse me,sir? You okay, sir?" A semi-high pitched voice, yet decidedly kind sounding broke through Isamu's momentary sorrow. Isamu looked up to see two azure blue eyes looking at him. He blinked twice and the girl that crouched in front of him became more familiar, but he couldn't quite place a name. "Forgive me for prying," She continued, the voice was so very familiar, like the hairstyle and the clear eyes. "You seem very upset, sir." Isamu looked up the rest of the way and wiped his eyes.

"Isamu-san!?" An even higher pitched voice suddenly squeaked. The second voice Isamu recognized immediately and he looked past the blond haired girl in front of him.

"Usagi-sama?" Isamu said slightly surprised.

"Eh?" The girl in front of him made the weirdest face and then looked behind her and the little pink haired girl. "Who's 'Usagi-sama'?" She asked irritation ringing high in her voice.

"I am a princess." The little girl said much to the older girl's irritation. "Isamu-san, what are you doing here?" She hopped up on the bench beside him. "Oh and call me Chibi-Usa, I'm not called a Princess in the past." She whispered.

"Yes, Usa…I mean Chibi-Usa." Isamu exchanged looks from one girl to the other and it clicked in his mind..

"You're Serenity-sama?" Isamu said astonished. He was starting to recognize her, but she of all the past selves he had so far met she seemed so young, so different. Not in a bad way, just she was so innocent of the wisdom she would one day bestow upon so many and the world she would protect without prejudice.

"Eh?" The girl said again the bewildered look on her face growing continually more amusing.

"No, no, Isamu-san. In the past she's just Usagi-chan. There is hardly anything the same between her and my mommy." Chibi-Usa whispered again.

"Why you little brat!" Usagi stood up only to hit her head on a low tree branch. "Owww! Chibi-Usa!"

"Your clumsiness is your own fault." Chibi-Usa replied calmly. She then turned back to Isamu. "What are you doing here, Isamu-san?" She asked. Usagi quieted her ravings and sat on the ground to listen as well.

"Pluto sent me here, to do something for her." Isamu said trying to smile, but it didn't come across too well.

"Why were you upset?" Usagi asked.

"You're a Senshi in this time, right Usagi-san?" Isamu asked before answering. At first Usagi was surprised at his question, but she realized that since he was from the future he must know about the Senshi. Also the other Senshi had spoken of a man that had come to see the future Makoto three days ago.

"Yes," She replied unsure of what he was getting at.

"How do you go on after a most costly battle? How can you feel it will be alright after everyone or even just one of those you love has been lost?" Isamu asked quietly. Usagi was silent a moment. Chibi-Usa had not been in the events of the past three days, but Sailor Moon had and that was how Isamu knew she would know what he was asking.

"I suppose…we have to do our best, Isamu-san. We must have faith. I personally can only hope the future turns out for the better." Usagi said keeping her voice positive.

"What if it doesn't?" Isamu asked frightened.

"Then I'll find a way to make it different. I will change what happened here." Usagi replied without hesitation. Isamu was shocked into silence. He had not expected such an answer, but he found himself hearing the queen inside those words. Serenity-sama had put her faith in him. She had sent him just as much as Pluto had. He couldn't imagine failing her before even trying. Isamu stood and faced Usagi and gave a slight bow.

"Usagi-san, Thank…" Isamu was never given the chance to finish as an annoying laugh cut through the morning air.

"I finally found you, my beautiful man. You're nearly as gorgeous as me!" The voice was feminine, however as Isamu looked up he knew that it was a man dressed in the weird blue tubing. His outfit was as feminine as its voice, but the pointy-eared person with the long blue hair was most definitely a male.

"Who are you?" Isamu asked confused. Usagi and Chibi-Usa were edging away. "What do you want?" Isamu hoped they would run as long as he kept the flamboyant weirdo's attention on himself.

"You are so gorgeous, but it's you mirror that I wish to see. One!" The large board that slid behind Isamu startled him. "Two!" Then restrains wrapped around his wrists and ankles firmly pinning him to the wooden slab.

"What is this?" He demanded angrily.

"Three!" The creature smiled. Isamu felt a terrible burning in his chest, but it wasn't any physical pain. He could feel that something very important was forcefully being ripped out. In an instant his sacred dream had been violated and remained outside him in a materialized form of a mirror hovering a foot away from his chest. Isamu didn't feel anything anymore. The longing that his dream put into his heart was silenced. The strange person approached him, but Isamu didn't hear him or care about him. He slumped against the restraints and closed his eyes.

Fisheye laughed annoyingly once more before taking hold of the edges of the mirror. "That little winged beast must be in here." He mused as he peered into his captive's dream. He drew back quickly at what he beheld. "What the hell is this?" Fisheye ventured another look and reacted as previously. "Such a horrible scene, a very frightening dream you have." Fisheye was silent a moment. "I don't understand what this is, but you know something of the Senshi. Better I kill you here, human, you couldn't possible accomplish a dream such as this anyway."

"Stop right there, Fisheye, who are you to determine whether a person will achieve their dream or not?" Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon pointed accusatory fingers at Fisheye. Their faces were genuinely filled with rage. "On behalf of the Moon I will punish you. Now let that man go." Sailor Moon demanded.

"Oh my, it's too early for such annoyances." Fisheye rolled his eyes in aggravation. "Come out, lemur!" Fisheye shouted. From his shadow crawled a dark thin figure. It resembled Isamu in build and image, but it was a pale bluish color. Talons stretched from its fingers and its eyes held reddish hate. "His dream seems to have had a interesting effect on the lemur." Fisheye told them. "Voli-Voli, devour this man's dream and then kill them all!"

"Voli-Voli." The youma growled lowly. He moved with incredible agility moving past Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon in seconds. Fisheye disappeared to leave the lemur to do its work.

"Oh no Isamu-san!" Chibi-Usa cried.

"Leave him alone!" Sailor moon retrieved her wand from its inter-dimensional pocket.

The lemur grasped Isamu's dream and stretched open its toothy mouth. Before it could swallow the dream, a hand grasped it around its thin neck shoving it away, but at the same time another hand pulled the mirror from its taloned grasp.

"My dream…no one…can take it…from me." Isamu had broken the magical cuffs that had held him. He pulled his dream close to his chest and breathed heavily his eyes empty as he faced the lemur that resembled him. The lemur growled lowly baring its teeth and claws.

"Voli-Voli!" It raised its claws intent on a killing blow and taking the dream back. However, it never had the chance as a green blur slammed into it knocking it several meters to the side.

"Now, Sailor Moon, Chibi-Moon!" Jupiter's voice rang out clearly.

"Right!" Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon chimed in unison.

"Please Pegasus, protect everyone's dreams" Chibi-Usa said the prayer that summoned Pegasus

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon called just after. Isamu collapsed to the ground still clutching his mirror protectively. The two soldiers aimed their attack and it smashed into the lemur as a barrage of pink and white.

"Stage-Out!" The lemur roared. It then disintegrated and disappeared back into a shadow.

"Isamu-san!" Chibi-Moon and Sailor Moon cried. Sailor Jupiter knelt next to where Isamu hugged his dream close but his eyes were still lifeless..

"His mirror hasn't returned to him." Jupiter was worried. Isamu released it suddenly and collapsed. It floated above and rotated continuously for them to see.

"Look." Chibi-Moon pointed into the dream. What they saw reflected was frightening even when glimpsed for an instant.

"It's me…" Makoto said softly unable to deny what she had seen. "Is this why he is here? I didn't believe him before, but his dream wouldn't lie. What is going to happen to me." Makoto took a deep breath wavering slightly.

"We must put it back, Mako-chan, Usagi-chan, he'll die!" Chibi-Moon pleaded. At this request, Jupiter and Sailor Moon were at a loss. They didn't know how to make the dream return to its owner. It had always done it on its own in previous battles.

By having his dream exposed, Isamu could see it very clearly before him. It became all that his mind knew in his unconscious state. Everything that was confusing, everything that deterred his true reason for being in the past was pushed aside in his near death like state. There were only two choices before him now. He could either die or hopefully fulfill his dream.

When Isamu stirred slightly and then reached up and pulled his the mirror back inside of him all three faces brightened. He did not open his eyes, but lay unmoving on the ground for some time his chest rising and falling methodically.

"Isamu-san?" The three girls circled around him watching expectantly. His dark eyes finally opened, clear and focused. "Are you alright, Isamu-san?" Usagi asked much relieved. Isamu didn't reply at first.

"Serenity-sama. Thank you." He whispered to Usagi. The others were confused, but Usagi smiled and took Isamu's hand. He blinked a couple times and smiled at the three girls. Jupiter took his other hand and pulled him to a sitting position. Chibi-Usa promptly hugged him around the neck crying most sincerely about how he had frightened her.

"You need to be more careful, Hayashi-san. I don't know what the future is like, but the past is crawling with dangers." Makoto said seriously.

"This makes the second time you've saved my life." Isamu smiled softly. "Well, the first time hasn't happened yet, I suppose."

"By what I saw, you are very important person to me, Hayashi-san." Makoto replied her voice unsteady.

"You saw my dream, Makoto-san?" Isamu asked concerned. Isamu wasn't sure what this would mean in the grand scheme, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Yes, I worry that you give to much on my account." Makoto said nervously. "Whatever is to happen, it's my job is to fight not yours."

"I'm sorry," Isamu stood up with much assistance, "for what you saw. I understand how you feel, two thousand years hasn't changed who you are, Makoto-san." Isamu smiled. He knew what she was saying to him, what she was asking, but Makoto had already given enough of herself for others. He didn't care the price, it was his turn. "I have to go. My time here is running out."

"Are you sure you should just take off? Don't you want to rest a while? A lemur attack isn't something to take lightly." Usagi said unsure.

"I'll be alright, thank you all for saving me." Isamu replied with a grateful smile.

"Well, if you insist on going, be careful okay?" Usagi said protectively.

"I will, I promise next time we meet everything will be just perfect." Isamu straightened his collar and then started down the street at a run leaving the three Senshi behind.

Makoto sighed deeply, the burden of what she'd seen suddenly lifted by the man's last words. She still worried of course; worried about him and the future his dream alluded to, but she had faith. There was nothing else she could do but have faith.

* * *

><p>When Ami saw him, she had to restrain herself from at the least slapping him across the face. She was so mad to see the dark longhaired man, but she kept silent, and stepped aside to let him into her house.<p>

"Mizuno-san." Isamu began.

"Don't say anything!" She shouted as she moved across to a chair. She sat angrily down and thought a moment not bothering to offer a seat to her guest. Isamu, fully understanding her emotions and not at all discouraged by them, waited silently until she finally spoke. "How could you come here?"

"I told you I would return in three days, Mizuno-san." He replied adamantly.

"Yes, yes! I know. You said 'after which some things will happen nd then you'll tell me more. 'Some Things!', really? My friend's life was destroyed. Her child died in her arms." Ami covered her eyes with one hand and took deep panicked breathes. She calmed them after a moment. "and now you're here...Why didn't you tell us? How could you not warn us?" She uncovered her eyes and there was hurt and rage there.

He was quiet a moment. "Because I never knew, Mizuno-san." He replied. She saw sadness in his eyes. "I knew that Mako-chan lost Soyo-chan in the past, but like this…I never could've imagined." He collected himself blinking rapidly. She was still clearly angry. He'd lost any trust he had with her. He pushed forward though. "Even if you had known what would you have done? There was no way to save Soyokaze."

"Something! Anything, but you did nothing!" Ami yelled at him. Isamu tightened his hand into fists and closed his eyes a moment. When he opened them again his gaze was angry and defensive.

"Don't you dare judge my devotion to her or her daughter!" Isamu was furious his voice trembling with it. "I saw Soyo-chan born into this world just months after Makoto's buried her father, my best friend! How do you think I felt to watch her die!" Tears broke free blurring his vision as he glared at the woman. "Mako-chan is the best friend I have. Her friendship saved my life when it didn't feel like it could be saved. I haven't fought beside her or forged a bond through victories and defeats as a senshi, but I have come to know her and earned her friendship. I treasure it and I know my devotion to her is just as strong as yours. You have no idea what is to come, how so much worse it gets than even this. If I have to watch Hideo or Soyokaze die a hundred more times for even one chance at making everything right I would endure it!"

Ami was taken aback. She hadn't thought this man could turn so angry. It so startled her that she was ashamed at her own uncharacteristic reaction. She pulled her gaze away from his hurting eyes and was silent. The silence spread out and fell heavily on the both of them like an iron vice.

Isamu was suddenly ashamed of his reaction. He wasn't even sure which pieces he could pick up after his chances had been shattered by his outburst. His throat was stuck and nothing came to mind to reconnect to the only person that could help him. He had to try. She had to know.

"I know that what I said three days ago gave no inclination of the horror that would follow. It was not my intent to deceive you." Ami looked upwards, but Isamu wasn't looking as he carefully chose his words. "I used to have a dream before all this began. It seems so long ago now I can't even remember what it was. All I want now is to see Makoto, her daughter and her husband together just once more in my short life. I would do anything see that. I will be gone in an eye blink of Makoto and your lives, but that's an eternity she has to spend alone and the thought of that hurts me so badly. You must understand how it hurts; I know that you must because you love her just as much as I do. Please help me, Mizuno-san."

Tears coursed down Isamu's cheeks and Ami no longer believed he was the cold-hearted monster she had been cursing for the last couple days. She believed him, trusted him and more importantly in what he so desperately wished to accomplish.

"I'm sorry, Isamu-san." She whispered softly. She took a deep breath and swallowed. "Tell me what I must know."


	8. Chapter 7 Casualties

**Casualties –**

For once Kino Makoto was looking forward to her second day at a new school. Despite having to move once more and her general dislike for meeting new people she'd happened across a funny girl with long blonde hair tied up in buns. Most people gave Makoto a wide berth already for her height, but once the rumors of her tendency to get into fights got around making friends wasn't worth the disappointment. This girl, Usagi, had been different though, open and unconcerned or unaware of rumors or stereotypes. She engaged Makoto easily and made her laugh. So this school morning, the walk was more pleasant and her day more anticipated.

Makoto stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and pulled out of her pleasant thoughts of the previous day. She got the strangest feeling of being followed and the air felt a bit cooler. Looking up she saw power lines buzzing louder than seemed safe. What was going on? Turning around slowly fear crawled up her spine when she realized she was completely alone despite it was the early morning. Then someone stepped out from the cross street. Darkness seemed to shroud the figure and she was dressed strangely. It looked to be a school uniform but was entirely too short. The edges of the green skirt and sailor collar were tattered. The main portion of her uniform was dirty and Makoto took a step back when she recognized blood seeped into one side from an ugly slice on the woman's left shoulder. She wanted to run, but she couldn't help but look the tall woman in the face for something about her seemed familiar. Her brown hair seemed to match her own as did the rose earrings she wore. Her eyes though there was nothing even human about them.

"Don't bother running." She said with an almost bored sigh.

"What do you want?" Makoto stuttered. Every fiber of her being was screaming for her to run.

"It won't matter in a moment." The red within black eyes seemed to burn brighter and Makoto looked up as the power lines came to life. Electricity crawled along them menacingly. "Deep lightening cascade."

"What?" Makoto asked as a disc of light form beneath her feet. She looked up at the strange woman only once more before a column of electricity shot from the ground and ended her life.

Jupiter didn't bother to wait for her attack to dissipate. Walking away from the destruction she held the time key up and was swallowed by the purple and black portal back into the time stream. Once there she slowly reached up with a shaking hand and laid it on her left shoulder. The wound seemed to only grow worse. She didn't have time to worry about it. There was so much to do.

Mars and Saturn reappeared in the palace throne room. Serenity could tell immediately they had seen something terrible.

"We were too late every time." Rei wiping her face with her hands. "She is moving so fast. Sailor Venus and Mercury appeared in flashes of purple a moment later. Their faces told a similar story.

"What of Isamu-kun?" Rei asked looking at Setsuna who stood with the queen.

"I am uncertain as to his impact yet. Sailor Jupiter has so far not reached her past self in this timeline. I've been trying to prevent the key she took from accessing it, but it may not stay that way." Pluto replied. "All event are drawing close though."

"What does that mean? Nothing like this has ever happened before? How do we win?" Venus asked taking a seat.

"We may not be able to." Setsuna replied cryptically. "but as Isamu affects change and that is perpetuated by Ami-chan in the past thing will begin realign. It's whether or not its powerful enough to correct things absolutely. The more powerful the darkness in Jupiter becomes so will her ability to remain within her own time space."

"So even if all goes well and we get Mako-chan back, what she's becomes could still exist." Ami speculated.

"We should pray that is not the case." Setsuna replied.

"Where are Haruka and Michiru?" Serenity asked her voice full of worry. They were all meant to return from the separate timelines they were searching together. The pair of senshi were now past the rendezvous time. The red orb at the top of Pluto's staff started to brighten then dim softly.

"She's made her way to the past of this timeline." Dread rang hollow in Pluto's voice.

"Then we must go back, all of us!" Venus demanded. Serenity wasn't listening as a sharp icy pain streaked through her heart. She stumbled to her knees clutching her chest tightly.

"Usagi-chan!" They crowded around to help her up. She didn't look at any of them though as emotion built in her throat. She didn't know why all she knew was that something awful just happened.

"no! no!" Serenity looked up as Hotaru started to scream.

Uranus edged her way between where Neptune was leaning against the brick wall and Sailor Jupiter. She was certain Jupiter was as surprised to run across them as they were. For whatever reason the shift through time that was supposed to return them to crystal Tokyo had instead brought them to a past timeline and thankfully early enough to keep Jupiter from going after her past self. The young version of the senshi was unconscious and unaware on the ground behind Neptune.

"You know that this wound you gave me will not seem to close." Jupiter said lowly, distracted from her quarry for a moment by the senshi that had injured her in what seemed like another life. Uranus held her space sword out to the side. There was no way she was letting Jupiter through.

"Of course it won't. You must have forgotten when forgot who you were that this sword's soul purpose is to destroy evil. So long as you allow evil to control you, it will not heal." Uranus challenged. It was a best guess on her part as to why Makoto's injuries were persisting, but it made sense. The energy from the space sword would've left a mark that would be determined to devour the negative that infested her.

"Nothing controls me!" Jupiter yelled back at her.

"You're insane. You're killing your past selves, Makoto and for what? To prevent something that was never your fault. Think, remember, please." Uranus didn't know why she was trying. She's seen enough of what Makoto had become. Behind her Neptune was regaining her feet. Uranus took a quick glance behind. A mistake.

A bolt of electricity streaked from Jupiter's hand aiming for Neptune and the girl she protected. Uranus moved her sword hand forward, intercepting it with the blade. It absorbed the electricity and rendered it powerless.

"I told you." Uranus was done, this time she wasn't giving the senshi as chance. "Space Sword Blaster!" The arc of light slammed into Sailor Jupiter and the woman barely raised her arms in time to deflect some of it. She stumbled backward shaking it off and looking up, but Uranus was already there

"World Shaking!" The orb tore through the pavement knocking Jupiter from her feet once more.

"Space Turbulence!"

"Sky Quake Explosion!"

They hit in succession and Jupiter was driven into the ground, the air distorting and light showering all around before it all exploded.

Uranus breathed heavily, but gripped the space sword tightly. Despite the compounded attacks she didn't believe it had been enough. That or she hoped it wasn't because stopping Jupiter now seemed to be possible in only one way. She back peddled as the smoke and dust began to clear. The soldier was smashed into the the center of crater made by the powerful attacks. She didn't move, didn't seem to breath.

"Michiru." Uranus was scared and turned to look at her partner. She met the aquamarine gaze for a moment. Pain sliced through her chest.

"Haruka!" Uranus heard Neptune scream but it was muffled and far away. The space sword slipped from her fingers and she looked down confused as to why she was losing feeling in her hand and legs. Protruding from her chest was a oily black spear, the point of it sticking a foot from her sternum and dripping with blood. It dislodged wickedly and Uranus collapsed. She saw in fading vision her sword a few feet away. Breathing was so difficult and everything was darkening. She saw a gloved hand reach down though and the last thing she saw was Sailor Jupiter picking up her sword.

Neptune was losing her mind. She had to be. She couldn't have just seen her soul mate cut down. The monster that had done so now wielded Haruka's sword. From where she held the hilt of it black oil seeped down the blade wrapping around it until the surface was like obsidian only constantly moving. The festering slice on the woman's left shoulder finally started to pull itself closed. Inhaling deeply, Jupiter closed her eyes and then opened them again upon exhaling. Michiru saw that no red remained in those eyes, only black. The senshi turned towards her brandishing the sword. Michiru could think of nothing, only what she had just lost. Tightening her fists she drew on every ounce of power she had. She simultaneously activated the time key Setsuna had given her and Haruka.

"I will never forgive you." She ground her teeth as tears streamed down her face. The black eyes were with expression without feeling. Michiru hated those eyes and she slammed her fists together and shattered the time key.

Makoto Kino started to regain consciousness when she heard someone screaming. Her vision hazy she realize she was on the ground shoved up against a brick wall. Her cheek burned where is lay against the pavement and she could feel bits of gravel were stuck in the cuts as she moved ever so slightly. There was someone standing in front of her. The person was yelling and just beyond was a figure, it was hard to make out. Tall and shrouded with darkness. So hard to make out yet she could see something was wrong with her eyes. The person in front suddenly moved and a dazzling purple light exploded blinding out everything. A shockwave followed and all went dark again.

Isamu wanted more than anything to stay in this time where his friend was healthy and strong. Despite the terrible events that had transpired, seeing Makoto's younger self gave him hope.

"Mizuno-san, thank you for listening." He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. Ami too looked younger, perhaps less wise but still so innocent of all she would see in the centuries to come.

"I will do my best, Hayashi-san." She replied and smiled gently. He found it seeped into his heart a little more than he expected. Ami had promised to keep the secret of his reason for being in the past. The others were aware that his purpose he was in the hopes of preventing what they with the exclusion of Makoto had just witnessed. The details however were for Ami alone.

"I should go. I have done what was asked of me." He said reluctantly but smiled to try and shake off the disappointment of leaving. He turned to find Makoto standing by the door and Usagi next to her.

"Goodbye, Serenity-sama. Thank you for looking after me." He gave a bow.

"Please don't do that. Its so weird." The blonde babbled quickly and patted his shoulder. Isamu smiled, loving her childish antics, which were something Makoto had spoken of many times, but he had not ever seen. Usagi settled down and returned the smile.

"Goodbye, Makoto-san." Tears were threatening to break once more so Isamu didn't wait for a response. He grasped the door handle and was through it a moment later.

Makoto stood a moment, well aware that the man's connection to her was special, pivotal perhaps. It felt so odd to just let him leave with that knowledge, but the current truth was that she barely knew him. A memory from a couple years back flitted through her mind. She found it odd, she hadn't thought of the time she'd lost consciousness in the street and weird dream that had followed. It lingered for a moment though and after a moment she wasn't comfortable leaving things as they were. She went for the door.

"Mako-chan?" Ami asked.

"I have to see him once more." She called over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs.

Isamu took a deep breath. He wasn't sure of anything now except that he had to return. What he would find once that journey was complete was terrifying. Would it all change so that he wouldn't even remember? What if he had failed already? Would Pluto tell him or send him back again? He knew his contemplation was a means for stalling what he needed to do so finally giving a deep sigh he pulled the time key from his coat pocket.

"Isamu-san" He turned at the sound of his name and was surprised to see Makoto had followed him.

"Makoto-san?" He was confused.

"I know you came to tell Ami about something that would prevent what has happened here, but I know that it's not just here that things are happening. Is there nothing you can tell me so that I am prepared for what is to come." She asked her face determined. He was at a loss for words. As far as he knew everything was being kept from Makoto. Not even the other Sensh knew much beyond the battle of what happened to Soyokaze and Ami was the only one aware of the circumstances to hopefully prevent all of this. None of them knew of the fate that awaited Makoto if things went unchanged or what now stalked through time preying on alternate versions of herself. There was no way he could tell her..could he?

"Makoto." He started.

"Please Isamu-san. I saw your dream and the only reason for that would be if something terrible happens. I'm not talking about a battle or uncontrollable events. Something happens to me.. or maybe already has."

"What do you mean?" Isamu wasn't sure what she was getting at. How could she know what the context of his dream would mean?

"Before I met my friends or became a Senshi. Something attacked me. I thought I was sick and fainted in the street. I don't believe that anymore since I met you. Something came for me that day and someone protected me at a terrible price. I'm a senshi now, I can fight whatever this is, just trust me to try. I don't want anyone else fighting my battle."

Isamu smiled and placed a hand against her cheek. "I know you don't, but you are loved by many people and we want to see you safe." He dropped his hand ready to breakdown. Part of him so desperately wanted to tell her everything, tell her how terrified he was. He knew this was not his Makoto though, not the General not the strong ancient warrior. This was a girl who had a long life ahead of her.

"Everything will be fine." He said softly. She looked disappointed but nodded. Accepting that even if he wanted to he could not tell her.

"Thank you, for all you've risked for me." She replied and reached out. Isamu was more than grateful to hug the young version of his friend.

"I would do anything, go anywhere for you, Mako-chan." He whispered, knowing she would not want to hear such a confession but it was true.

"Isamu-san…" Makoto began, but stopped when she sensed a negative presence. They parted and when Isamu turned around he saw someone all to familiar standing a ways away. It sent fear racing through his body.

"Jupiter." He said unable to comprehend what was going on. How could she be here, where was Pluto? The red eyes regarded him a moment.

"It's nice to see you again Isamu-kun." Jupiter replied gently. She was not expecting that the shattering of the time key would skip her forward in the timeline. Nor was she expecting to see Isamu with her intended target.

"You? I know you" Makoto tightened her fists as she regarded what appeared to be another version of herself. This Jupiter was radiating violent energy, her eyes filled with blackness with red pupils. She remembered those eyes from years back. "You attacked me."

"You shut up," was the vicious reply as the red eyes shifted to her. "It's your fault Uranus and Neptune are dead!" Jupiter's image blurred and before Makoto got a chance to move she reappeared a few feet away with a black saber like sword in hand.

"Mako!" Isamu shoved Makoto behind him just as Jupiter thrust the blade forward. Shock registered on the woman's face as the blade sank up to its hilt through Isamu's stomach. She reeled back drawing the sword out just as quickly, but the damage was done. Isamu dropped to his knees covering the wound with one hand and glaring up at the woman that had once been his best friend. She stepped back clearly shaken by the events. Crumpling the rest of the way to the ground, the world started to fade from his vision

"No! Isamu-san!" Makoto dropped down next to him searched the hazy features. Blood trickled from his mouth and quickly spread across the ground.

"Run, Makoto." He whispered.

"I won't leave you." Makoto looked around quickly, not seeing her violent double and then back to Isamu.

"She'll kill you. That's why she's here"

"She is me" Makoto clenched her teeth, tears started to run down her cheeks. "I don't understand" A hand touched her face.

"It is not you. I know who you are." Isamu smiled weakly. He was fading. "Now you must go. Remember my dream." Makoto choked back a sob and stood up.

"Isamu…why?" The red eyes regarded the man that had been her dearest friend for so long. Makoto looked up and came face to face with her evil twin. "I never wanted this." Tears ran from the violent gaze.

"Why are you doing this?" Makoto demanded. The red eyes shifted from Isamu to her and the regret quickly turned to anger. "If you're me you're supposed to be his friend!"

Jupiter ignored her question. "I am not you, you are my enemy. You are the cause of all of this." Rage was building in the already tense features. "God damn you." Jupiter started to tremble.

Makoto took a step back, this couldn't be her; this woman was insane. She gripped her transformation pen, but a hand grabbed her roughly by the shirt collar and lifted her off the ground. "Selfish girl, I hate you. This is your fault! It's always been your fault!" The Senshi raged at her and electricity crackled.

"No…" Jupiter looked over as Isamu, some how having regained his feet barreled into her, forcing her to drop Makoto. His strength was gone beyond that, but Makoto saw him pull an intricately decorated key from his pocket.

"Isamu!" Makoto yelled. The man she barely knew, who had sacrificed his life for hers gave a grateful smile before the pink and purple light exploded. Makoto shielded her eyes. Once she was able to look again, both Isamu and the psychotic replica of herself were gone, assumingly dragged back through time. She took deep breaths every cell in her body shaking, vibrating with fear, confusion and anger. "I won't let this happen…" She mumbled through gritted teeth. Tears burned hot down her cheeks. "Damn it! I won't let this happen!" She finally screamed. Taking a moment to compose herself, Makoto focused. She'd be damned if she wasn't ready the next time and trying her best to ignore the pool of blood turned away from the scene, determined to find Ami and make her tell her everything she knew.

_Authors note – man, this chapter though short was so hard to write. It's just so violent and so many people are lost it was a bitter necessity, so please forgive me. Lines have been drawn in the sand now so it's on to the future to see the impact Isamu's words and death have made on the timeline._


	9. Chapter 8: Second Meetings

**Second meetings -**

Makoto found plenty of things to occupy her time while in America, however they didn't relax her at all. She wasn't in a mood to be relaxed anyway. To top it all off her meetings with the French and American representatives were extremely tedious. Both men were obnoxiously pompous and irritating and more than often Makoto had to threaten them with embargoes if they didn't settle the testosterone down. She couldn't stand how stubborn they were, so determined to destroy each other. Why did it seem only Crystal Tokyo knew the meaning of harmony in this century. After the day's meeting, which literally took the day, Makoto made her way down the darkening streets of New York, tired and hungry, but most of all annoyed.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She mumbled quietly to herself. Serenity had been right she didn't need to stay here more than a week, no ground was being made on the French American conflict. Until someone got enough guts to do something the tension would stay where is was and Makoto couldn't, with all her power, do a blasted thing about it. She sighed and looked up from the sidewalk she was walking on, squinting in the setting sun. She suddenly stopped, her memories churned painfully as something between fear and relief streaked through her heart.

It was quickly getting dark as Isamu made his way out of the tall record building. It was getting chilly as he started down the street and he folded up the collar of his black trench coat. He didn't like being out at this time and an apprehensive feeling crawled up his spine. Isamu's eyes darted back and fourth and shadows moved, both imaginary and real, unfortunately he couldn't tell the difference. One came at him and he determined its reality.

"Give us your money, man." A rather short, compared to Isamu, punk with a half-shaved head flipped out a butterfly knife and pointed it in Isamu's face. Isamu held up his hands, but remained silent and calm. "Come on, give us what you got or you're dead." There was another punk off to the side looking back and fourth for trouble. Isamu moved his hands slowly towards his pocket to retrieve his wallet. Just what he needed; to get mugged. He decided right there that this was his last trip to America.

"Hurt that man and you'll create several thousand enemies." A cool feminine voice said in English. It came from behind Isamu. The punk shook nervously and flicked his knife off to the side to point it at the half-shadowed figure behind Isamu.

"Who the fuck are you?" He bit angrily, but the knife shook in his hands. Isamu felt sweat run down his forehead, he wasn't sure of the situation had gotten better or worse.

"Yeah!" The other punk moved beside his cohort. Gaining a little more confidence the punk stepped forward until he was just in front of Isamu staring behind him.

"Get lost or you're gonna get hurt, lady!" He made a movement to thrust his knife forward, but in a blur and click he found a gun barrel a centimeter from his nose. Isamu shifted his eyes to the side and saw a gun next to his head held by a thin hand pointing it at the punk that had threatened him.

"Let me make myself clear, harm this man and you will regret it." The feminine voice said icily. There was an undercurrent of viciousness that seemed misplaced to Isamu. The punk shuddered in fear and the knife clanged to the ground. His partner broke into a run and was out of sight in moments leaving his friend at gunpoint.

"Please don't kill me!" he pleaded shaking uncontrollably.

"Apologize and get out of here." The voice replied hard.

"S..sorry, sir!" he squeaked terrified.

"Now go." She commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." He bolted for an alley and was gone. Isamu stood there frozen in fear, but dared move his eyes when the gun was pulled away from his head.

"It's dangerous to travel so late, Hayashi-san." The woman said this time in Japanese. "It's alright I won't hurt you." She continued noticing his fear.

"You speak Japanese." Isamu said quietly. "And you know who I am." He dared to turn around and came face to face with a fine looking woman in a black business suit with a short skirt. She was replacing the gun in a holster under her left arm that circled around her shoulder.

"Yes, Hayashi-san, there are few in Japan that don't know who you are." The woman smiled faintly. "In fact I saw your interview just a few days ago, I don't think I would've recognized you had it not been for that." Makoto wasn't being completely honest though; it wasn't just the interview that she recognized him from. In fact when Makoto had seen the man on television a couple days ago she had dropped the pan of noodles she'd been preparing. This was the man who had returned to her past centuries ago to prevent some terrible event Makoto only hoped would never happen and not require his intervention.

He had been killed just before returning to the future and the one to kill him had been a violent wounded version of herself. Isamu had been an ordinary human being, sent to the past to accomplish a probably impossible task and then valiantly sacrificed his life to save her own. It was an unacceptable outcome in Makoto's mind. She had sworn that when she met him in the future that she would not allow him to choose that path again. She had very little information to go on as to what those events meant but she maintained she would be prepared. Not even the other Senshi were permitted to reveal the conclusion to the strange events to Makoto, since it was so closely tied to her own existence. Makoto had learned to live with that, but she was also taking her own measures. She would never forget the face of the one who murdered this man.

"Do you normally carry a gun?" He asked warily looking from her face to the large gun. Makoto came out of her thoughts. No doubt her intense stare was making the man uncomfortable. He would have no memory of the events as a human. Crossing time paths often gave Senshi multiple memories of same events, but even then those that never came to pass eventually lost prominence. Never forgotten but no longer the true defining events of their lives. This man, though, Makoto would never forget him.

"Only when I work." She replied smiling and relaxed her scrutiny. Deal with the situation at hand she reminded herself.

"Who are you?" Isamu finally asked. "For some reason I think I've seen you before."

"Perhaps my name will help. I am Kino, Makoto International Security General to the Queen of Crystal Tokyo." She replied buttoning the jacket of her suit to conceal the gun once more. Isamu opened his mouth, but no words came out. He couldn't believe he had been saved by with the woman that literally kept the world at peace.

"You are The General?" He stuttered.

"Yes." She nodded her head. "I'm here in America to deal with the growing crisis. I'm surprised to see you here though. The States are hardly the place for a vacation anymore especially for someone of your standing." She explained.

"Actually I'm here on business as well.' Isamu replied and started to follow Makoto towards the main street.

"May I walk you to your hotel, we can talk on the way?" Makoto offered it was harder than she thought to conceal her enjoyment at seeing his again, although for him it was the first time.

"I would feel much safer if you did." Isamu laughed nervously and picked up his pace to match the mysterious woman's.

"I thought your band leader dealt with all the economic contracts of your group, Kimura-san I believe?" Makoto asked as they started down the street the wind picking up behind them.

"Normally he does, but being generous me I volunteered to come so Hideo could take care of public relations for our new album." Isamu explained.

"It's very popular, right?" Makoto inquired not extremely interested, but wanting to make conversation

"Yes, number one." Isamu sighed.

"On your interview you said it could've been better." Makoto pressed.

"Well, Yo-chan is usually right, I do often nit-pick." Isamu laughed and put his hands in the pockets of his coat. Makoto didn't reply, but continued on as if in deep thought. Isamu watched her for a moment, trying to place her and figure her out. He'd seen her from time to time of the news answering questions about international affaires, but had never really seen her as anything more than another political figurehead. He was ashamed. She had been like a machine to him not a feeling human being, but now, in person, she was chilled by the wind just like everyone else, blood flowed through her veins otherwise she would not have lifted a finger to help him or be walking with him now.

"Do you ever have need of your gun?" He asked timidly and looked over at her. Makoto smiled and put a hand on her shoulder where the holster was strapped.

"You mean have I ever killed anyone?" Isamu flushed slightly and turned back to the road. "Fortunately in all my years, and I have been General for quite some time, I have never had to kill another person with this gun." He didn't fail to notice how she said 'this gun', but didn't press. "I don't like guns, in fact I wouldn't carry it if the Queen didn't require it, but it is necessary. My job is dangerous despite what you may think." She shook her head with a slight smile on her lips. "Where as the diplomats I deal with come guarded and influenced by different groups, such as the Mafia or gangs, I come only on my own, without guards, they would only complicate my job and their lives would be at risk too. I've been shot at, stabbed at, and punched at. They've tried just about everything, but I have managed to defend myself without taking a life. I take precautions that is why I am still alive." Makoto explained. Isamu nodded his head somewhat understanding.

She stopped and turned to him. "Would you like to join me for dinner, Hayashi-san?" She asked. He regarded her and was confused. Something in her eyes shined with recognition, something too familiar for having just seen him on the television. Despite the strangeness of it, Isamu wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He felt like he might have met a life long friend.

* * *

><p>Makoto opened her eyes and the memory dream started to fade. It was strange she hadn't ever dreamt of her meeting of Isamu almost two years ago. Moving slowly she propped herself up in the bed. The wound she'd received during the French and American diplomatic meeting was healing well but still gave her quite a bit of discomfort. Hideo had left for his tour despite concerns after she insisted upon it. He'd called several times to make sure she was well and every time she assured him she was with a laugh. The attack was troublesome but her current happiness was not dampened by it. Things were wonderful with her husband and her friends.<p>

"Hey how are you feeling?" Makoto looked up to see Ami had joined her in the room.

"Much better, thank you Ami-chan." Makoto replied leaning back and giving a weary sigh. She was definitely fatigued still despite feeling better.

"You're healing very well. I'd say by the end of the week you'll be good as new." Ami replied and sat down on the edge of the bed. Makoto noticed that something was shining in her eyes.

"Guess it still pays to be a Senshi even without the uniform." Makoto smiled and met that azure gaze. "What is it? You look like someone just told you a wonderful secret."

"Kind of." Ami replied and smiled wider. "You, my dear dear friend, are pregnant." Ami watched as shock spread across Makoto's face and realization of what she'd just said sank it.

"Oh my." Makoto breathed.

* * *

><p>Isamu looked through the tinted glass of the car window. He wasn't surprised by what he saw; he'd been on tour many times and came to expect the incredible masses of young fans. He sighed and sat back in the fine leather seat. A hand rested gently on his shoulder and he looked over.<p>

"Nervous, He-chan?" The red haired man asked softly. Isamu shook his head and took another glance outside before replying.

"No, just got a funny feeling like this concert is going to be different. Like something is going to happen." Isamu said quietly, not taking a negative or positive look at his premonition.

"You bet it'll be different! It's going to be the best concert ever!" The very excited Yoshikazu giggled childishly.

"It's been a long time since we've been on tour. I love the feeling right before." Kanta added squirming slightly.

"You're right," Isamu replied, "this performance will undoubtedly be one of our finest and most unforgettable." His reply sounded half hearted, but he smiled which satisfied his fellow band members.

"We'll do our best," Hideo said, but he too sounded very distracted.

"You're worried about Mako-chan?" Isamu said expertly.

"No, she promised she'd be okay." Hideo replied defensively. "I believe her."

"That doesn't keep you from worrying though," Yoshikazu said seriously.

"So maybe I'm a little, but I promise it won't make any difference in the performance." Hideo replied laughing lightly.

"She'll be fine, Hideo-kun. She'll be waiting for you to tell how wonderful this event went." Kanta replied his eyes dreamy. "Maybe one day will all have someone so wonderful waiting for us to come home?" Hideo flushed slightly.

"Stop embarrassing him, you guys." Isamu replied with a grin.

"Hey, hey, we're due out, everyone." Yoshikazu said exuberantly. "This is it." They all nodded and Hideo pulled a pair of red lens sunglasses from his shirt pocket. Gentle he placed them on his nose and Isamu took out a normal black pair of sunglasses and did the same.

"Copy-cat, Henge-chan." The two band members without glasses jeered playfully.

"Shut up, you two and get out there." Isamu growled in a teasing voice.

The crowd's chant grew to an incredible roar as one by one the band members stepped out of the black car. Yoshikazu and Kanta emerged first, then Isamu and lastly Hideo and the crowd went nuts. Hideo worried at the amount he was loved and the fierce devotion of his fans. It was true he was the best liked of the band members, mainly because he was the leader. However, sometimes he thought fans would go too far with their almost religious zeal for him. When the world learned of his marriage to Makoto an incredible outrage burst from the young fans. Everything from suicide attempts to death threats had arisen, though luckily Makoto's life was too secretive for anyone to discover an address. Makoto had thought nothing of it, she understood their disappointment, but it had made Hideo mad. It was his life; he didn't belong to the populace. Why shouldn't he have married the woman he loved?

Hideo pulled out of his thoughts and focused on the present. He walked a few feet behind Isamu in a narrow open space between two walls of obstreperous Kuranai fans held back by waist-high gates. Security with earpieces and no doubt concealed weapons lined the way. Hideo finally smiled, he did love these moments though. There was a commotion to one side and Hideo turned just in time to see a tall figure in cloak vault the guardrails and land in crouch right in front of Isamu.

"Isamu!" He yelled but the shrouded figure stood up and an arm shot forward and clamped a hand around the man's neck. Hideo charged forward and yanked the mysterious figure by the shoulders to try and free Isamu who was buckling at the knees under the vice like grip. Security closed in as cacophony filled the air, but all Hideo could focus on was the person who was attacking his best friend. A shockwave slammed outwards and Hideo hit the ground and the advancing security was thrown back. The cloak on the figure billowed and Hideo looked up from where he lay. He met a familiar face, but eyes that were inhuman.

"Mako?" He whispered, shock freezing every nerve in his body.

"Submarine violin tide!" Hideo shielded his eyes as a flash of blue light lit up the night with blinding intensity.

"Space sword blaster!" The earth shook and despite being on the ground already Hideo felt certain it would collapse beneath him as the pavement heaved.

"Isamu-kun!" Struggling to regain his feet, Hideo scrambled to the last place he'd seen his friend. The marine light was fading and he finally made out two figures crouched by a third. "Isamu!" A large gouge was cut into the asphalt where the attacker had been. Whoever she had been was apparently gone. The haze remained at a perimeter and Hideo could hear shouts and see moving shadows yet they couldn't seem to penetrate leaving him alone with two of the Sailor Senshi and Isamu.

"Michi…" He started but was cut off.

"Kimura-san, please do not show familiarity." The voice was calm. The blue clad Senshi gently regarded him, her composure so still that it helped ground him. He swallowed and nodded quickly to Neptune before turning his attention back to Isamu. Sailor Uranus was poised over him and getting no response.

"Please tell me he's not…" Hideo couldn't finish. Isamu started coughing, but instead of reviving him blood started to dot his lips. Bruising across his neck grew darker and began to spread.

"This is bad." Uranus flipped open her communicator. "Mercury, come in."

"Uranus? What's happened?" Hideo could hear Ami's voice through the watch-like device on Uranus's wrist.

"Youma attack. Hayashi-san has been hurt. It did something to him." Uranus relayed through the communicator.

"What?..Why are you…Is Hideo-kun alright?" Ami asked confusion and concern apparent and Hideo didn't fail to hear.

"I'll explain later, Hayashi-san appears to be the only one afflicted. We could use some help, there are about five hundred people around us right now and Neptune's mirage will only last so long." There was urgency and worry in Uranus's voice.

"We'll be there." Ami said firmly.

"Please hurry." She finished and flipped the communicator closed. Uranus looked up at Hideo and gave a weak smile. "Apologies, but I guess your tour is postponed for the moment, Kimura-san."

* * *

><p>"Ami-chan, you said it was going to be Hideo." Makoto was terrified.<p>

"That's what Isamu told me, but it isn't. Michiru said that he's fine. Isamu however is not." Ami replied quickly while preparing data on her computer she'd been waiting for three centuries to use. Makoto had left her room, quickly throwing on some hospital scrubs when she heard that the band had been attacked.

"Is it the same, can you help him?" Makoto asked. Ami paused a moment at what she was doing and took Makoto's hands. She could tell Makoto was terrified, confused and angry. Centuries ago she had confided in Ami only that she had seen Isamu killed before he was able to return to the future. Because of that Ami had told her in return what she knew. Now that information had changed in reality. Hideo was the one Isamu had said would be afflicted by the youma-induced illness. Instead the attack had been outright and from what Uranus and Neptune had said was directly aimed at Isamu.

"I know you're scared, I am too. But we've been preparing for this and it will be all right. After we make sure Isamu-kun is well we'll figure this out I promise. Now please, you are not healed and you must let me take care of this, Mako-chan." Ami soothed with as much confidence as she could muster. Makoto nodded mutely and Ami let go of her hands. "Hideo will be here soon; be with him."

As if on cue the red and black-haired man passed through the hospital doors.

"Mako-chan!" He cried and was by her side a second later. "Should you be up?" He was confused to see her on her feet after only being injured a day ago.

"I'm fine." She started.

"Makoto, Hideo. I promise I will do everything I can for Isamu." Ami said with a quick bow and disappeared through double doors that led to her emergency center.

"Mako-chan, Isamu he was just.., I don't know what happened. It all was so fast." He stammered. She took his hand and held it firmly.

"Are you alright, Hideo?" She asked determined. He looked up and calmed a bit.

"Yes, it was terrifying though. I've never seen anything like it, not even that monster that attacked me when we first met." He said while she guided him to the room that was hers. There they sat together on the bed. "If not for Michiru-san and Haruka-san, I don't want to think what would've happened."

Makoto was grateful the two senshi had been nearby. She was curious though as to why. Was it coincidence or something else?

"What happened?" She asked still holding tightly to his hand. He covered their conjoined hands with his other hand but stared straight ahead.

"It was surreal. This figure just leapt over the barrier aiming right for Isamu. It grabbed him around the throat and then this blast of energy knocked me down. I don't know what it was, but that's when I saw the strangest most frightening thing."

"What? Who was the attacker?" Makoto asked. She saw Hideo bite his lip and his brow furrow in conflict. "Love, please tell me what you saw." She said softly and put her free hand to his face."

"She looked like you, but it couldn't have been. Her eyes they were so…so dark. So full of hate." He whispered. Makoto barely stopped her quick inhale in time to hide her distress from her husband. He did however see a stillness fall over her and something foreign entered her eyes. "It wasn't you, Mako-chan, but..I just."

"It's fine, Hideo. I promise you." Makoto let go of his hand and cupped his face smiling. "I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered and followed with a gentle kiss. Hideo found it a strange statement considering he hadn't been hurt, but he didn't inquire further.

"Ami-chan, what's happened?" Rei had returned to the palace complex with urgency when she received the call from the physician. Heading directly to the emergency wing she was surprised at what she found. "Isamu-kun?"

"Rei, thank goodness you're here." Ami turned from the monitors she'd hooked up top Isamu.

"What's going on?" Rei asked but was already getting an idea as negative influences were becoming more apparent with every passing moment. Isamu was gasping in breaths despite his unconscious state and Ami already had him hooked up to oxygen and a half dozen other tubes and wires.

"Isamu-kun was attacked, his symptoms look like illness but I believe this is a malevolent presence." Ami replied curtly. "I can isolate it, but I can't eliminate it physically if it's intertwined with his spirit." Rei was taken aback. This seemed far from the realm of what Ami would be broaching as a physician. How would she have even known such things? Rei wasn't about to ask when the situation was so dire though and approached. She saw that Ami had pulled open Isamu's shirt. Blackness that looked like bruising had spread out from his neck down to his chest. It wasn't bruising though, she could tell because it branched out into vein like patterns as if something other than blood was flowing through his vessels.

"Do you know what I'm looking for?" Rei asked.

"Don't look for it and you will see it. It's wrapped around his heart I'm certain." The seriousness in Ami's voice was chilling. Rei merely nodded and reached out to gently brush her fingers across Isamu's bare shoulder. It came at her in a flash of blackness and teeth. The heart monitor on Isamu spiked and beeped increasingly fast

"Damn it!" Rei hadn't been ready, but she quickly looked around and grabbed a bottle of betadine spilling it across the tray. Using her finger and the solution she quickly drew the kanji on Isamu's chest in place of an ofuda. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Isamu's muscles tensed, every striation becoming visible as he shook with seizure. "Ami, this is a very powerful influence. Without proper exorcism it may kill him."

"He doesn't have enough time. Just draw it out, Rei-chan. I'm not letting it kill him." Ami shouted back as she injected a combination of solutions into the IV placed in the back of Isamu's hand.

"This isn't an illness, Ami-chan. What do you plan to do?" Rei growled she was separating the malicious energy from that of Isamu's, but its hold over his life was strong. It was trying very hard to kill him the longer Rei attempted her impromptu exorcism.

"Give it a more enticing target." Ami replied and her henshi pen materialized.

"Ami don't!" Rei screamed

Mercury star power!" the ribbons of blue light exploded around the woman and light filled the room. Rei was forced back as the mass of evil energy willingly left Isamu body. It seeped from his chest and formed a writhing mass just above his now still form, entranced by an energy source such as a Senshi transformation. Rei was well aware that mid transformation Ami would be vulnerable to possession or worse.

"Die…." The word reverberated across the room and Rei felt she couldn't move fast enough to retrieve her own henshin pen. The amorphous blog was forming jagged spears and they were aiming at Ami's exposed form.

"Ami-chan!" but the darkness shot forward. It nearly reached her before a barrage of electricity barreled into it. It held the malignant creature at bay.

"Mars star power!" Rei saw in her peripheral vision Sailor Jupiter was by the entrance of the emergency room and had intercepted the creature just in time. It gave her and Ami both enough time to finish transforming.

"Celestial burning!"

"Shining Aqua mirage!" the three attacks combined surrounding the entity in a hurricane of elemental power all just feet above Isamu's helpless form. It screamed and resisted for a moment before the combined attacked tore it asunder. Other than deep breaths from the three women nothing else made a sounds until Makoto groaned and dropped to her knees holding her injured side.

"Mako-chan!" Rei went to help her and Ami evaluated Isamu's condition. She found his breathing was returning to normal, as was his heart rate. His eyes moved behind closed lids and the bruising around his neck began to fade. Ami gave a huge exhale of relief.

"I'm okay." Makoto said through clenched teeth. Her fuku disengaged and Rei saw blood seep into the hospital scrubs.

"I told you to leave this me, Mako-chan." Ami joined Rei upon seeing the blood. "You can't expend energy like that this soon. It will interrupt your healing." She admonished.

"And you risking your life to stop that thing wasn't part of the discussion, Ami-chan." Makoto replied clearly annoyed as the two helped her to her feet.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rei demanded. "Both of you knew about this thing?"

"Is Isamu alright, Ami-chan?" Makoto avoided the question a moment as the two women helped her sit on a gurney. The doctor smiled a few tears sparkled in her eyes and she nodded. Makoto exhaled audibly and leaned back. Rei took a couple steps back to allow Ami to inspect Makoto's gunshot. She would be patient for a moment.

"This needs redressing." Ami said quietly. She then turned and looked at Rei as she disengaged her uniform.

"You owe me an explanation." She said firmly.

"A lot more than just this needs explaining. I promise you." Makoto said just as serious. "But yes, we knew of this because this is the reason Isamu returned to the past. So Ami could prevent this event only it wasn't him that he told us would be hurt. It was supposed to be Hideo."

"I'd nearly forgotten. I thought those events weren't to come to pass. I thought all that was changed." Makoto didn't fail to see the look of dread on Rei's face.

"Rei-chan, we don't know what comes next if anything. We just know this has been prevented." Ami replied firmly. Most of the Senshi had separated the tragedy of Makoto's daughter's death out from the current timeline since she had yet to be born. She didn't want Rei enticing Makoto anymore than she already was to seek answers to a timeline that may never have happened. Yet the attack had happened just as Isamu had warned only with a different target. Was it because he was the one to travel back in time that he had been the target now? What did that mean for the future? Was Hideo safe still? Or was there more to come?

* * *

><p>Makoto had retired to her office residence at the palace. Hideo had wanted her to come home but she convinced him she was well and that she had much work to do. It pained her to tell even a slight lie because in truth she was still recovering and the work she needed to do had nothing to do with being the Security General. She still needed to tell him of her pregnancy as well which weighed heavily on her conscience but she felt threatened, all that she knew felt threatened and she couldn't bear to see the look of joy on his face yet when she wasn't sure she could keep him safe. So since Ami had allowed her to, she had holed herself up in the palace suite to pour over the limited information she had and plan a course of action. She spoken to no one for two days and despite Ami and Rei's attempts to join her in figuring the events out she had refused them. The secret of who was the true menace made it too personal. Rei had been nonplussed at the rejection after clearly Ami and Makoto knew of things that shouldn't have been. Makoto stood fast though. Determined that the fewer who knew would limit the damage and was convinced that this battle was her own doing and would be solved by her hand.<p>

A knock at the door drew her from computer screen filled with data she had reviewed a dozen times. Scowling she stood and went to the door ready to dismiss Rei or Ami again if they had thought after so many refusals she had changed her mind. However when she opened the door she was met with the still azure gaze of the Queen,

"Serenity-sama?" Makoto hadn't expected the woman to visit her and wondered for what reason she'd been attracted to Makoto's activities. Had Rei or Ami said something?

"I'm not wearing 'the dress', Mako-chan, I think we can forgo the formalities." Usagi replied with a wry smile.

"Sorry, Usagi-chan. I didn't expect you." Makoto smiled apologetically. "Please come in." She stepped aside to allow the longhaired blonde to enter. "So what can I do for you?" Makoto asked. Usagi was looking around and caught a glimpse of the computer. Makoto stepped behind her desk and closed the top of the laptop.

"Well for starters you can explain to me why you're here when your husband is at home. Last time I checked Hideo's tour was postponed indefinitely pending Isamu-kun's recovery." Usagi settled her gaze on the tall brunette her smile sweet but demanding an answer.

"I'm just concerned about the attacker. I want to figure this out without distractions." Makoto replied. Makoto slumped down in her office chair while Usagi seated herself across from the heavy oak desk.

"Husbands are necessary distractions for people like us, Mako-chan." Usagi jabbed back with a wink. Her face then grew serious "I'm just concerned you're getting obsessed with something that may not have answers. The circumstances of Isamu's attack from what Haruka and Michiru reported are ambiguous. You know how this works with malevolent forces, Mako-chan. You can't track it like a detective. It reveals itself as it chooses or it recedes to random chance."

"I won't accept that!" Makoto raised her voice more than she intended, but Usagi didn't seem surprised by the reaction. Her intention was to draw out what Makoto thought she knew. Makoto went silent and considered the deep blue gaze. She made a choice that if she was going to include anyone in what she knew it was the woman who probably knew more than any in the first place. "I have allowed the events of the past to be passed off as a separate timeline, Usagi. I speak of the incident where a future version of myself returned to the past. And it is most likely true that those events won't happen, but in that timeline Isamu-kun returned to tell Ami-chan of something. The attack at the concert was the event he warned her about."

"You know this with certainty I assume? You are not asking me." Usagi gave an audible sigh.

"That is correct." Makoto replied, steeled in her resolve for answers.

"There is much I don't know, Mako-chan. What happened in the past belonged to another timeline, but impacts are still being seen here." Usagi tread carefully she didn't know much herself and even less what Makoto might already know.

"Did you know that this attack would happen?" Makoto demanded she stood up and leaned over the desk.

"No, and you must know that anything that was kept from you was necessary." Usagi tried to calm her but found her explanation came across as empty.

"Then why where Haruka and Michiru so close when Isamu was attacked? How did they know to be there?" Makoto was frustrated. She knew that Usagi would keep things from her if she truly felt it necessary but it seemed the time for secrecy was past and didn't change the fact it was beyond frustrating.

Usagi pursed her lips looking down for a moment as if considering something. When she looked up again Sailor Pluto emerged from the time stream next to her apparently cosmically invited.

"Haruka and Michiru's presence was my doing." Setsuna joined the conversation as if she'd been a part of it the whole time. Apparently she had been even if Makoto had not been aware of it.

"How did you know? What is happening here, please tell me?" Makoto asked. Pluto disengaged her uniform and rested her hand on the chair Usagi sat in.

"First I'd ask you tell us how you were aware of the Ami-chan's role in reversing the outcome of this attack." Setsuna replied. Makoto didn't like being stonewalled by the other senshi but figured that she too hadn't been completely honest for a long time about this eventuality. Setsuna must have always been aware this attack would come if not exactly when since she had sent Isamu to the past.

"I saw something that convinced her to tell me." Makoto replied lowly. "I sought Isamu out in the past just before he was leaving to return to this time. I was attacked by someone and his intervention saved my life, but at the cost of his own." Something occurred to Makoto. "Was that why he was also in the past? To save me then as well?" Anger burned in Makoto's chest, she'd never considered that Isamu's presence had been there for more than just providing information to Ami. Had Setsuna known that his presence would interfere in the attack? Had she considered his life at all?

"Isamu fulfilled every task I asked of him and even those I did not. He alone has done more good in restoring the future than anyone of us could have." Setsuna replied.

"He is human! He should not be the one to die for us!" Makoto shouted back.

"And he hasn't, Mako-chan. Since his impact in the past, as tragic as it was, the rippled effects are still coalescing. He was most likely targeted at the tour because of the changes his actions uncured. His death now would've reversed much of the influence he had." Setsuna was unfazed by the outburst and spoke calmly.

"Hideo was supposed to be the target. That is what Ami-chan said you had told Isamu." Makoto countered. The lack of emotion from Setsuna was only making Makoto angrier

"That's correct. Hideo is pivotal in preventing another event yet to come. I maintained Haruka and Michiru's presence because I knew something was waiting to attack at the concert. However the attacker seen tonight and the malevolent force I've been preparing for, although appearing at the same time, are not the same. It is only because of the unknown assailant that Hideo was not the focus of this attack." Setsuna explained.

"Two enemies?" Makoto was confused. It derailed her anger and she saw the in Setsuna's calmness was an intensity to her stare. She wanted to know what she knew. The Dark haired senshi continued.

"There is the original entity, whatever it is, that was the catalyst for the events we no longer attribute to the timeline. The one that caused your future self and daughter to return to the past in the alternate timeline is still present and a true resident of this timeline as well. It moves against us, and remains a significant threat."

"What does it want?" Makoto ground her teeth, well aware Setsuna, although answering, was sidestepping every question.

"That I don't know exactly, but previous timelines tie it to your family and ultimately you. You were severely impacted by it." Setsuna replied cryptically. "I don't intend to allow it to manifest as it did in the alternate timeline. However the unknown variable is Isamu's assailant, the one who also attacked you so many years ago."

"Stop being evasive. What did this creature do to me!" Makoto demanded. She knew full well that Setsuna knew the creature's intentions. Setsuna was silent.

"Setsuna-chan, perhaps it's the time we be transparent" Usagi got to her feet but didn't meet either woman's gaze. A crease of frustration crossed Setsuna's brow and Makoto noticed the most unnoticeable twitch at the corner of her mouth. Usagi looked up at Makoto. "You must remember that these events have not come to pass, Mako-chan." She said nothing elase, waiting for Setsuna to explain. The red gaze fixed on Makoto and she was intimidated by the combined somberness of the other two in the room.

"It killed your husband and the child you will soon have. You were then infected by it and then attacked the other senshi. You disappeared into the time stream despite our efforts to help you." Finally Setsuna replied keeping all emotion from her voice.

"What?" Makoto couldn't keep her feet beneath her and collapsed back into her chair her shaking hands still resting on the face of her desk. Shock stealing her breath and any ability to form thought.

"Mako-chan." Usagi quickly went to her side and hugged her tightly. "That future didn't happen. We won't let it, I promise you. We have Isamu to thank for that." The queen whispered with her eyes tightly closed. She could feel Makoto shaking with in fear or anger or both.

"That's not it." Makoto seethed through clenched teeth. Usagi pulled back to look at Makoto's trembling profile.

"The one who attacked me in the past… the one Hideo saw attack Isamu. I know who it was." Makoto said coldly.

"Who?" Usagi was confused. Setuna didn't seem to react.

"It's me." Makoto spat viciously looking up. "I don't know how or why, but Hideo recognized her as well. Somehow this monster is me."

"That's not possible. Setsuna-chan is it?" Usagi asked looking to the dark haired senshi. Makoto spoke before Setsuna could answer though.

"I was attacked twice. The first time I wasn't even a senshi, barely a teenager, but I remember it vaguely. When Isamu was killed in the past though I was certain. It was me, or at least s version of me. She hated me and said everything was my fault." Tears trailed a path down Makoto's face as she glared at Setsuna. "Setsuna-chan, you said the evil infected me in the alternate timeline and that version of me disappeared into the time stream. Did she go into the time stream to kill me?"

"It's worse than that." Setsuna said gravely. "She went to kill every eventuality of you and was successful. Currently you are the last Sailor Jupiter, Makoto Kino across all timelines."

"And she attacked Isamu because he interfered with that." Makoto was grinding her teeth she was so angry. Setsuna said nothing of the price paid to keep Makoto alive when she was barely a teenager.

"How could that Makoto even still exist?" Usagi was in shock. Setsuna had never informed her of such information.

"She had a time key although the fact she isn't here now makes me think it's been damaged or she lost it. However, her connection to the original source of evil that infected her maybe allowing her a path to here whenever it's past self manifests. She could be using it to breach this timeline."

"So next time the creature attacks she'll probably show up as well." Makoto closed her fingers into fists and glared at the floor. "Tell me when, Setsuna-chan." She demanded looking up

"I don't know. I only tracked this event with a small window of opportunity. I won't know until the time key or whatever she is using is activated or the creature manifests and without much warning for either."

"Than you will make sure I know…" Makoto bit viciously.

"Stop both of you!" Usagi demanded. She looked from Makoto's downcast glaring features to the impassive gaze of her most mysterious senshi. She didn't like where the conversation was going and was determined to put a stop to it. Her initial shock at learning who the assailant was had turned to anger and disappointment. "This is not a personal battle. This is a threat to the entire kingdom and will be dealt with by the Senshi as a team." She settled her gaze on Makoto. "You are leaving this palace and spending time with you husband, to include informing him of the news all of us have had to bite our tongue about for the last week. Do you understand me?" Usagi's tone was not to be denied.

"Yes, Majesty." Even without the dress Makoto knew from whom the order came from. A pang of guilt ran through her again at not telling Hideo yet that she was with child.

"And Setsuna we will discuss this further in detail later before any courses of action are made." Usagi turned her gaze to the tall woman. Setsuna saw that her Queen was livid at being denied so many important details up until this point.

"As you wish, Majesty." Setsuna replied and the air rippled as she disappeared back into the time stream. Usagi gently laid a hand over Makoto's, which still trembled noticeably.

"Please trust me in this Mako-chan." Usagi said smiling weakly. "I cannot not let you face this alone." Makoto nodded curtly but didn't look up. Usagi took a deep breath restraining herself from saying anything else. Although she wanted to, she could tell Makoto was not in a receiving mood and would have to trust that her initial command would be adhered to. She patted the woman's hand once more and then saw herself to the door.

Makoto seethed in her brain, she barely registered Usagi's touch. Everything she had been told grated against the core of who she was and it was twisting her up inside. Once the Queen had exited she closed her fingers into fists and looked up.

"Setsuna." She demanded to the empty room. It took a moment but the senshi reappeared before her.

"I understand you had to keep much from me, but now you're going to promise me, Setsuna, that when she surfaces again you will make sure that I am there. No matter what." Makoto breathed fiercely.

"If you die, all that we know will unravel, Mako-chan. The evil worked very long and hard to get this far. You are not an obstacle it is concerned with when it has a very powerful Senshi at its disposal." Setsuna said calmly.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't believe as I do. I must do this. My weakness caused this and so I will end it!" Makoto slammed her fist against the desk. "No one else suffers, no one else dies because of me, especially not some cowardly alternate version of me."

"It could be years until she surfaces again. Are you going to defy her Majesty?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"I have no intention of giving another moment of my life to that person. I just need us to be clear. You will make sure I am there so that I can remind that failure of who she really is." Makoto retorted with a half smile.

"Very well, I promise I will see that you are present." Setsuna replied with a nod and turned. She paused a moment and looked back. "Mako-chan, I must be clear, Her Majesty is not privy to the events that afflicted the alternate version of you, but I am. Make no mistake, that woman was no coward despite her transgressions. She defended her Queen and us against great evil despite her affliction and fought the darkness to the very end. Do her the courtesy of remembering that when you meet her again." Setsuna faded back into the time stream. Once gone, Makoto stood up straight and took a deep cleansing breath. For the first time in centuries a weight felt lifted from her shoulders. All that would happen from here on out was in fate's hands and she had done everything she could to prepare. Setsuna's parting words confused her slightly but she kept her mind open to them. All that was left was to live and to love well. She retrieved her jacket from the back of her chair and smiled genuinely this time. She was glad to going home. There was great news to share with her beloved husband.

* * *

><p>Jupiter stumbled to her knees clutching her chest. The time shift was wrecking havoc on her body and each return was accompanied by increasing pain. When had her whole world turned to pain?<p>

"You didn't find her did you?" A voice said. Jupiter slowly raised her head at the question to face the one who asked it.

"I have no desire to hear your words of wisdom, Serenity-sama." She growled as she slowly got to her feet. Serenity regarded the now black clad soldier who seemed to have so long ago now forgotten she was once a senshi.

"I have no wisdom left for you." Serenity replied bitter sweet. "You would not heed it anyway. You're so lost I don't know whether you're my senshi who acts like a youma or youma that is pretending to be a senshi."

"Shut up!" A crack opened up in the wall next to where serenity sat in her throne and initially flinched but glared back once it passed.

"You've killed everything else, why not me!" She yelled at the empty gaze. "I am not frightened by you, Makoto!"

"Don't call me that." Jupiter drew the black space sword gripping the handle so hard her fist shook.

"Than what is your name!" Serenity shouted in challenge. Then her features rested into a faint smile. "You can't even remember, can you?" A tear found its way down her cheek as the woman advanced on her. "I hope you find her soon, the one you hate," she steadied her gaze, "because my Makoto will remind you of your name and it will be your undoing."

_to be concluded..._


End file.
